New Realities
by rayuseris
Summary: There is only one reality. Almost every normal being thinks that. The possibility of others realities isolated and completely different from the own was a crazy idea. Curiously, this is a common belief among the infinite amount of realities. And if there are infinite realities, travel between them must be possible. Therefore, there must be a traveler.
1. Jump and adaptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

There is only one reality.

Almost every normal being thinks that. The possibility of others realities isolated and completely different from the own was a crazy idea. Even entities with powers of divine proportions share this thought, and the few who think otherwise believe the interactions between them is impossible. Curiously, this is a common belief among the infinite amount of realities.

Universes where the matter didn't win the battle against the antimatter. Others where gravity is only a word to describe the seriousness of an event. Realities full of life and other with only death. The possibilities are endless. With infinite worlds, it would be easy to imagine one where travel between them is possible. However, this skill is a long lost art. Even the first and last race who developed this ability had forgotten how to use it.

Nevertheless, in a infinite amount of realities, with a infinite amount of possibilities, the chances of a being who had learnt again this art wasn't zero, right?

* * *

It was a quiet night. Only the noises from the wind shaking the trees disturbed the silence. The forest was very far from any human or other being who could witness the events that would happen. That it's, because the spell has been made in that way.

Between two trees there wasn't anything. One second later, there was a man. He didn't come from a sphere of lights and magic schemes, neither the heavens opened nor the earth shook like it should have happened. It would have been more epic, but infinitely less stealthy. And he want to be _very_ stealthy. Every now and then, there was beings who could deceive the filters of the spell, a feat only possible with great power, and by experience, the powerful ones were normally very dangerous as well. It was better be unknown until estimate the power level of the current reality.

The man did a routine check for missing limbs and other potentials problems due to the jump. Satisfied with the results, he examined his surroundings. He was in a forest, that was obvious. He could sense some animals nearby and thanks to his heightened hearing he could catch distant noises of a city too. Not detecting an imminent threat, the man began searching the real reason for his journey. For several minutes he remained still and with the eyes closed. His mind wandered in the folds of the boundary. Everything that enter a reality leave behind a mark, even him. Eventually he left out a sigh.

"No mark. It isn't here either." the man rub his eyes trying to suppress the disappointment. This was the usual result but he couldn't avoid the hope growing in him with each new jump. "Well now, how to kill some time?"

The man began to walk slowly toward the city noises. Actually, 'some time' meant about six months, the time he will need to regenerate the magic spent in the jump spell. Absorb energy of this world would make it too but the impact generated would be irreversible and it wasn't in his plan hurt a world only to save time. With this he returned at the question of how spend six months. Wait in the forest was a possibility but a real boring one. Explore this world look like a better option. So the next step was understand this world. There were exceptions but in general all the realities shared a similar structure. Maybe the reason of this phenomenon was the own structure of his original reality but not even him knew the answer. Whatever the reason was, it was something very convenient and discover the quirks of this one shouldn't take much time. After that, he could search a job to keep his mind working and analyze every bit of knowledge this world could provide in his free time.

"Sounds like a plan." the man nodded to himself and kept his walk. Finally, he arrived a little cliff. Out of the shadows from the trees, the moonlight illuminated his form. He wore a blue long coat, dark trousers and white shirt. His dark hair almost reached his shoulders. The face of the man would pass for a young of twenty years but his eyes revealed an ancient being, one who has watched the birth and the end of ages. From the cliff he saw the light of the nearby city and smiled. "Time to see what this reality can offer." and with a grin still of his face the man jumped.

* * *

Only a couple of minutes later, the traveler was walking in the streets of Mahora, the city's name he just learnt. It was night time and the light from shops and restaurants illuminate all the way. The commercial district maybe? Several persons wandered on the street caught his attention. He began to listen their conversation, rather for the language than for the message. The problem of communication was very usual when arriving in a new reality. The man had a sharp mind and in a few days he would speak like a native but for now a simple (and undetectable) spell could do the job. After make sure he understand the talk perfectly, he continue his walk.

Cars traveled on the roads around him. That and a girl talking with a mobile phone gave him enough information to speculate the technological level of the world. It was a relief the existence of means of transports. If he needed hide his supernatural powers cars and trains were more comfortable than walk to everywhere. The next task was learn the history of the world and how it worked. The perfect place to do it was a library. Testing the speech spell, he asked for directions a couple of times until reached his goal. The library in front of him was quite large. Probably, it had all the information he needed for the moment. The only problem was it would close in twenty minutes. Not much time to read a whole library. More than enough for what he would do. Saluting the librarian, the man entered and went to a remote stand, save from witnesses. After checking he was alone, the traveler took a book from a inner pocket of his coat. It was little, like a personal notebook. Made from the blackest leather and the whitest paper. It couldn't have more than three hundred pages but with magical artifacts nothing is what it seems.

"Time to work Biblos" the man whispered. With this words, the book opened slowly and showed sheets full of words in a strange alphabet which not only spoke about magic but had magic. Little by little, each letter separated from the book and began to float. When the page became white, all the characters were dancing in a vibrant cloud. Whispering some words, he defined limits to the spell and its aims. When the man stopped, the magic began.

Each magical letter went for a book shelf. When one of them hit a book the character went through it and became a bit larger. Once finished the shelf, the letters flew to another to continue its task. It would have been a good sight if the man didn't make the spell invisible. He would hide his nature as long as he could. In less than a minute the job was done and all the letters return to their former sheets in his book like they never had disappeared. The man gave a quick look finding several thousands of new books in his collection. Satisfied with the acquisition, he left the library giving a little nod to the librarian. She looked at him surprised, it was unusual a person who entered and then leave after only one minute in.

Again in the streets, the traveler looked for a calm place where he could read. After wandering several minutes, he spotted a park. "Well, it could be worse." the man said and he sat in a bench. The man looked at the book in his hands and smiled. Reading was one of his favourites hobbies if not the most. That's why he created Biblos as soon as he could. The book contained a pocket dimension which could keep an infinity amount of knowledge. It could copy easily any book too, a very convenient ability. Now, the magic artifact had several millions of books which contained the history of all the realities he had visited and all the spells he had learnt or created. That made it one of his treasures and a very dangerous object.

Returning to his current task, the man open the first new book and began to read with an inhuman speed.

* * *

The sun was rising in the horizon when the traveler finished the last book. He stretched his back and let out a loud yawn. The lack of sleep was bothersome but nothing too serious. One of the benefits of a enhanced body.

Getting up to recover the sensibility in his legs, the man began to remember what he had read. Now, he knew the history of this world more or less. The wars, countries, organizations and important facts. One of this was the generally disbelief about anything related with the magic. Throughout the time, the demonstration of supernatural powers was replied with fear or wrath. The magic was considered like a demonic practice and any person who was found guilty, finished his days burned. He sighed, the fear to the unknown was a constant in all the realities.

All this gave two possibilities. One, all kind of magical organization had been erased from this world. Two, there were magical organizations but they were very hidden from the normal humans. Both answers made his last task, to study the magic of this world and every kind of mages group, quite hard. Well, as long he didn't reveal himself there shouldn't be any problems. Besides, his interest was in other information.

Thanks to the geography and history books he could recognize his localization as Mahora, a Japan city. The important fact was Mahora had an academy which contained the largest library in the world, so big that it hadn't been whole explored! For him this library was like a sweet candy. Scan the library and read all the books would be amazing. Maybe he would find magical books as well. The man smiled like a kid with a new toy, a toy that he would use for the next six months.

The only problem was how enter the facility. The traveler pondered his options. Maybe work like a teacher? It would give him access to the library. Sneak on the academy would be more easy but he already decided to take a job. Besides, it wouldn't be his first time as professor. When he looked for a job, with all his knowledge, working like a teacher was a common event. But this wasn't like a part time job. He would need a background, certificates from studies he hadn't. And a birth certificate would be recommendable. He would have to hack the systems of several organizations to do so.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time either.

With the next steps in his mind, the traveler climbed a tree. The leaves would hide him while he worked. Besides, the higher the place, the better the signal. When the man got the most comfortable position he could achieve in a branch, he took a purple crystal armlet from his coat. This wasn't his first world with networks and the armlet was his way to work in such cases. With the artifact in his right arm, the man began to enter in the world network. His mind at least.

The armlet was an interface mind-net which allow him to enter in any computer system with his conscience. Once in the system, the use of little electric spells would change bits of information at will. The changes were untraceable because they came from the database's core. That made very hard check if the certificates were genuine or no.

With all the necessary hacking done, the traveler began to create all he would need. In a few minutes he finished to fill the information. Only one remained blank.

A name.

He let out a chuckle. Entities of his same age changed their names in a regular basis, only words which paled in comparison with their owners. However, the traveler liked his name. It wasn't his true name but that had been forgotten long time ago so this worked as his true one. It was given to him by a woman who loved him but he couldn't correspond. She said the name represented what he was. An adventurer, a warrior, a custodian. She never knew the truthfulness of the last one.

With a last check, he filled the last space.

 **NAME:** _Alexander Gardian_

* * *

 **First chapter of my first fanfic done. If you are here I will suppose you read it. In that case thank you for your time and since english isn't my first language if you find grammatical errors tell me so I can fix it (and the people don't hate me too much for them). Any constructive review will be appreciated as well.**


	2. New teacher, new students

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

Maybe it wouldn't be easy after all.

Get the certificates had been easy. Now he was Alexander Gardian , a fresh graduate of the most important university he found, who wanted to be a teacher and had asked for a special permission to do the practices here, in Mahora, because researching the academy's library was a dream for him. A little bit suspicious? Yes, but he hoped it wasn't too much. It was the largest library in the world, there had to be a lot of people who wanted to investigate it, right?

The permission had been granted by one of the oldest professors so if he didn't remember a student it would be understandable. Besides, all his information and the permission was already uploaded in both, the professor's computer and the university's system so there would be proofs if someone ask about him.

The next step had been to remember the academy's secretary she had an appointment with him the next week to discuss the subject. At least that was what her computer's calendar said now. The people trusted the computers more than their own memories, especially persons with a complex agenda like the secretary of a big academy. Forget a date for the next week that had been appointed a month ago was very common.

The next week was spent in learn how to be a good teacher in this world. A public library has a limited information after all. A review of elementary and high school lessons was necessary. Luckily, Alex had a no so little collection of school books so he already knew the basic. For him, all the subjects were really easy. Adapt them to something a kid could understand it was a little harder though. Always the same problem. If he began to speak without control about the day's topic, he finished with a whole class of overwhelmed minds.

The time had been divided between teacher preparations and threat research. The reality's boundary hadn't any marks but the ancients Gates didn't leave one. The presence of one of them would be his worst menace and he would had to change his plan. After three day Alex breathed with relief. There wasn't any place in the planet with enough energy to support a Gate. With this good news, the week ended very fast and the day of his date in the academy came.

That's when all turned more problematic.

His first glance of the Mahora academic district was in awe. Alex had seen several incredible schools and university grounds and this was one of them by all rights. The place was huge. Facilities for any level of studies, shops, restaurants, dormitories and even its own tram. Hundreds of students ran around him, probably to get their classes in time. What got Alex's attention was a man within the sea of runners, still and staring at him. He was around thirty, wore a suit, glasses and was smoking. The man had an aura of authority but a face with a smile on it. All this made Alex to think he was a teacher. The magical power he could sense on the man told him he wasn't a normal teacher. The worst part was the magical teacher was hiding his aura, a sign of precaution against a potential enemy. Alex knew for sure without his specials senses the man would have been successful. But something was off. Alex was hiding all his supernatural capacities too, and in an undetectable way if he could add, so the man's awareness made no sense. Maybe the man wasn't staring at him? This hope died when the man walked at him.

"Alexander Gardian, right?" the man spoke with a cheerful tone but Alex could see he hadn't drop his guard. "I am Takamichi Takahata, one of Mahora academy's teachers. I am here to lead you to the principal's office. He wants to have a talk with you before do all the formalities. Shall we go?"

Takahata turned around and began to walk before Alex could say anything. It seemed his opinion didn't matter. Finally he sighed and started to follow the man. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he was thinking. Maybe it was a coincidence and Takahata was a mage who was hiding from society and this was a completely normal academy.

His face showed his doubts for a second. Not even him could believe the last one.

* * *

There wasn't any conversation while Takahata guided him across the academy, only Alex scanning the whole academic district. And what he sense wasn't good. Tens of magic users, inhuman beings and magical artifacts. And not only that. The whole place had traces of magic. The conclusion was obvious, he had discovered a hidden magical organization in the academy where he wanted to work.

Great.

The next minutes were spent searching for escape routes and attack plans. Maybe he was a little paranoid but he always fulfill the saying, 'hope for the best, plan for the worst'. By the level of the auras Alex could fight and win if things get violent but that wouldn't maintain a low profile. With this thoughts they arrived at the principal's office.

Before Takahata opened the door Alex already knew the headmaster was a mage. A very powerful one. His appearance only supported this fact. Long hair and beard, thick eyebrows and Japanese priest robes. He had the aura of classic mages and sages. The ancient wizard was in a couch, reading several papers in his hands. He removed the papers and now, a gaze full of the knowledge only time can give, was directed at Alex.

"Welcome Mr. Gardian. I am Konoemon Konoe, Mahora Academy headmaster. Please take a seat" the old man said with neutral tone. Unlike Takahata, Konoe had an unreadable expression. Alex sat, a little surprised. To be able to hide any emotions from his eyes was an extreme hard task. The threat level of this man raised.

"I have been reading his expedient, your request of working here and your desire to study the library island. Not a common request indeed." the principal said, stroking his beard.

"Well, that always was a dream of mine. I can't understand there aren't thousand of petitions to do the same." Alex was honest in the last part. How could be a island full of books and knowledge unexplored but almost anyone who wanted to investigate it? For a books lover like him this was a crime.

"I see. Strange indeed." the old man said without any visible change. "I read you graduated last year. Why wait until now to come here?"

"I had to put in order many things for go to work in another country. It was impossible came earlier." Alex answered. The university he used for his background was in another continent so the excuse was believable. However, he was getting tense. Even though the questions were normal in this situation, Alex had the feeling all this was an interrogation.

"Maybe one of them was learn our language? You are very skilled with it."

"Ah no. Like I said, this is a dream I have since child so I began to learn it many years ago." Alex said, a little proud of his ability to make excuses.

"It seems you still have some errors though." Konoe said. Alex gave him a little confused stare. "You see, the academy secretary have some errands for today so she couldn't set the meeting this day. However, you confirmed the date for today so there had to be some misunderstanding."

Alex didn't show any sign externally, but inside his mind all the gears worked on full capacity. It was a lie. Before set the date, he had read the whole secretary's agenda and he had chosen a free day. So, or there was a real error in some part or the principal was making up a problem to test him. But why? All the meeting was a excuse to press him and make sure he was who he claimed to be. He smiled inwardly. Maybe the situation was risky but the thing with tests is, they can be approved. If this was a test, Alex would pass.

"I wouldn't say I dominate the language," Alex said with calm, "But I am sure there wasn't any error when I arranged the date with your secretary."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Both of them remained quiet, with their eyes in each other. When Alex thought he would do a duel of stares, Konoe began to show emotions. A cheerful one.

"Ho ho, in that case I will reprimand her later for gave me wrong information. Welcome to the Mahora academy Alex-sensei." said the principal with a happy face.

What?

"Now, as you are a fresh graduated, I have planned you will work as a assistant teacher for the time being. Outside is our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei. She will bring you to the teacher who you will be assisting. I hope you two can work together without problems."

"A-ah, thanks."

With this, Alex made a little bow and went to the door. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had expected a ton of questions and trials in order to gain the principal's trust. However, one simple question was enough. It seemed too easy. Maybe he had some luck at last?

He chuckled. Not even him could believe the last one.

* * *

When the new 'teacher' left the room, Takahata went to the headmaster.

"Are you sure we can trust him? His timing in too convenient. There are many chances he is a spy of the kansai magic association even though he don't show any power. He could be very good hiding it."

"I think if he is a spy, he would have done a better story for his past." Konoe said with an amused expression. "Even in the case we didn't have the threat of potential spies, his story is suspicious."

"So is he saying the truth?" Takahata asked.

"No, I am ninety percent sure his story is false and he is hiding something." the old man answered without any change in his face.

"Then we should..."

"But," the headmaster interrupted, "I am ninety nine percent sure he means no harm. That's why I put him with our little teacher. If things became dangerous in Kyoto, maybe he could help." Konoe said with a smile.

* * *

A kid. The teacher he would help was a kid.

After left the principal's office, Alex had met a woman who had introduced herself as Shizuna Minamoto. She was beautiful and had a body that would awake envy in any woman. Shizuna had guided him through corridors and chambers while explaining the academy distribution and places he had to learn. Alex was still thinking about the talk with the principal but he caught the most part. Eventually, they arrived at the classroom's corridor. That was when Alex saw him.

A little kid with glasses and a little suit. A kid who turned to be his fellow teacher. Shizuna had introduced him as Negi Springfield, a genius who was teaching English in the academy and was the home teacher of class 3-A. After the initial shock, Alex could sense the power emanating from the kid. And it wasn't little. Even though his age, Negi had a great potential as a mage. At least that explained what was doing in this academy, teaching students older than him.

With the introductions finished, Shizuna explained to Negi the situation about his new assistant teacher. The little professor was at first confused, giving short glances to Alex, then a bit nervous while Shizuna gave him the details. Finally he looked at Alex and he seemed... enthusiastic?

"Hello, my name is Negi Springfield, a teacher of this academy. It seems we going to work together from now so I expect we get along well." Negi presented himself. His act was polite and well-mannered but he couldn't hide an aura of innocence and naivety. He was a kid after all. But why pair him with Negi? He thought all the assistant fact was to keep an eye on him. However, deceive a kid was easier than an adult. Alex didn't understand the principal's choice but he would humor them for now. He still had the little dream of all ending well and he reading in the library without problems. He could dream, didn't him?

"It's a pleasure," Alex replied. "My name is Alexander Gardian. I hope we get along well too."

Negi smiled at this and began to walk. The kid's speed to accept all this surprised him. "Now we have a class. I don't expect you start today but maybe you could introduce yourself and meet the students."

Alex nodded. It was a good idea. If he was going to teach a whole class the next six month, he could start to know them now.

"A last advice," Negi stopped in front a door. "Sometimes the class is a bit... problematic. But I can guarantee they all are good girls." the kid said the last part with conviction.

Alex nodded again. After all that had happened to him today, a bunch of problematic girls wouldn't be the worst.

Wait. Girls?

* * *

When Alex entered the class his assumption turned out to be true. All the students were female and probably meant this part of the academy was only for girls. This wasn't a problem at all, the lack of students trying to woo their companions with vain tactics would be nice for once. It wasn't he disliked any display of affection, but human beings of this age in general, and the male ones in particular, didn't have a emotional comprehension enough for a relationship. It normally finished with shouts and breakups.

The love was too much complex, for him at least. In all his life, Alex had never understood the love entirely. Whenever he thought he did, a woman showed up to prove he didn't. And the time he thought she was the one, that he had found what poems and songs describe, a companion to share his travels... Well, he was still trying to fix it.

Love could make you stronger, but it could make you the weakest being as well.

He pushed away all the memories at the back of his mind and focused in the class. After entered the room, all the eyes had fixed in Alex. He didn't give any importance, being curious about unfamiliar people was normal. In return, he began to study them. What he saw was... new, for a class. And coming from a reality traveler that was outstanding.

There were thirty one girls, to say something. Alex knew any other would say there were only thirty girls, but his eyes were special and he could see the ghost. Yes, a ghost. Her ectoplasm form was floating above a seat and looking at him so he would catalogued her as a student. Alex was avoiding his gaze of course, if she discover he could see her, it only would bring problems. He would keep this information until know her true nature. Her face made difficult to think she was evil, though. The rest of the class was special as well.

On one hand, Alex had the supernatural abilities. Several girls had potential as mages although if they were using it or not was beyond him. A few others, had the enough control over their bodies to use their internal energy, the Ki. That could only be accomplished by rigorous training of body and mind. Not an easy task.

On other hand, Alex had the inhuman beings. Some of them weren't humans, not totally at least. A special case was a little girl with long hair. Both her body and her features were the ones of a doll. Besides this, she had a very powerful seal on her. Without further investigation, he couldn't know what the seal was for. However, he took a mental note to keep an eye on her.

Three of the girls attracted his attention especially.

The first was, well, a robot. And it was very obvious. Her face was perfect, a little devoid of life but perfect nonetheless. It was impossible to detect her inhuman condition by it. A shame she had big _antennas_ in her head. But this gave him more questions. The technology of this world didn't reach the necessary level for androids like her, so, why nobody seemed disturbed by her existence? They didn't notice it? Besides, where there should be a lack of life, she had magic. And not like a simple golem. The magic traveled in her like blood. Her circuits funneled it and beat with something that could only be described as life. She was beyond what magic or science could do alone. A perfect mixture of both.

Techmagic. Only him called it by this name, though.

An art which used the best of two worlds. Almost any limit they had alone, could be broken with their union. His armlet was an example. She wasn't very advanced by techmagic standards, but still, her design was impressive. Alex wondered who had built her. It would be interesting talk and share knowledge with that person. If he wasn't hiding his abilities of course.

The second girl had a very special magic although maybe magic wasn't the correct word. In a basic diagram of powers, beings had three cores: Body, Mind and Soul. Use one of them was easy and almost automatically: Move, Think and Live. Combining two of them made things more interesting. A perfect resonance gave power to dominate the reality: mind and soul brought Magic, soul and body brought Ki, body and mind brought Psychic.

However, there was other way. A perfect discordance had power too: mind against body brought Oblivion, body against soul brought Nemesis, soul against mind brought Void. All of them were for null and erase, dangerous, and this girl had Void in her. The power was undeniable but its use had consequences. If not mastered, the discordance took away all the emotions of the user. It should be impossible for a young girl to dominate the Void, but her eyes were full of life and curiosity when she looked at him. Who was she? What had happened to her to become like this? Good questions, but the answers wouldn't be easy to obtain. Besides, there was someone who worried him more.

The girl had one of the most innocent look Alex had ever seen. Her eyes weren't as innocent, though. Behind a facade there was a sharp glare focused at him, observing, studying, calculating. However, this wasn't the problem. What he sensed and almost made him to enter in full combat mode, was her aura. It was stained by traces of something very unique, something you could only percept if you had already sensed it on yourself, something Alex had on him every time he jump into another world.

She had remains of the Boundary on her.

The membrane which separated a reality from another wasn't made to endure something crossing it, and when this happened, it broke a little. The trespasser gained a Boundary particle coating and the hole made began to regenerate, but it always left a mark. All suggested she was a traveler like him, which meant she wasn't human and her powers could compete against Alex's. That was what activated all his alarms.

Fortunately, Alex began to analyze the situation before he could lose his cool. First, she was human, or at least she could feign it with an incredible ability. Second, she had Boundary particles but very few compared with him. Alex didn't know a way to clean them of the aura and even if this girl had found a way, she would cleaned all, and not just part of it. Perhaps she got the particles in other event. But what act could do this aside a jump? And last, this reality hadn't any mark except the one he made.

Alex was almost sure she wasn't a traveler. This left the question of how did her aura get stained and until he would found the answer, she would be his principal concern. One thing was sure. If he was wrong and this little girl was a traveler like him, she had had to sense the particles on him. And unlike her, after all his travels, Alex was like a Christmas tree in that regard. She would know what he was and the she would do her movement. All he needed to do was be prepared.

After the analysis of his new students Alex refocused in the real world. Only three seconds had passed and Negi was still explaining they would have a new teacher and the circumstances of Alex. It was the same story Alex had written in his record and the same Shizuna had told the boy. Some girls gave him a curious glance when Negi told his reason to come at Mahora. Alex sighed. Was it so strange he wanted to study the largest library in the world? It seemed very reasonable for him. When Negi finished, he nodded to Alex. He understood, time for introductions.

The new teacher stood in front the class and smiled. He didn't know what expect of a unique group like this, but Alex was sure he wouldn't get bored with them. Books and the knowledge they contain was something he loved, but, look after someone, help him, see this person overcomes trials and how he grow after them, it was something that always would be amazing for him. Maybe in some point, after all the years he had lived, he began to feel like a father. He chuckled with the idea. No, he couldn't see himself as one.

"Hello everyone. My name is Alexander Gardian and like Negi has said, I will be your teacher, assisting him in all I can. I hope we can get along well." Alex introduced himself.

At the end, he wouldn't use all his time in the library. He had new students to teach and protect.


	3. Introduction and library meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

After the introduction the class became a chaos. Alex was being assaulted by infinite questions. There were all type of them, from how old he was and where he was from, to if he had a girlfriend and what kind of woman he liked. The last ones and a lot more questions that belonged more to gossip than to curiosity, were asked by the same girl, with predatory eyes and a recorder pointed at him. This wouldn't be very problematic if the other girls didn't pay more attention to these questions than to the ones they made. Alex was starting to think that Konoe didn't go further in the interrogatory because these girls could make it better.

Far better.

There were some that didn't ask as well. All the not completely humans and a few of the humans to be precise. After some minutes, Negi and one of the students got to calm the turmoil. Alex supposed she was the class president. When the silence returned to the classroom, Alex decided it was only fair to answer some of the questions since he had sensed their auras and souls in order to gather information.

"Well, I haven't any intention to answer the personal questions from our little journalist," he said looking at her. The only sign that she had heard him was a little smile that made clear she wasn't going to give up on the subject, "But for the others," he took a big breath, "I'm 22, from a little country to west, my favorite color is blue, my favorite animal is the wolf, my main hobby is to read and I like almost any type of food. Beyond that, you won't get more information for now. And I think you should start the class, right Negi-sensei?"

Alex walked to a corner and waited for Negi to catch up with the situation. After few seconds the young teacher nodded and began the class. Alex smiled at the confused stares he received from some students. It was a good tactic, answer enough questions to escape while they were processing the information. His age and origins were a lie of course, but the rest were all true.

He had planned to use the time to analyze how Negi taught the lesson and hopefully learn something, but just after began, the kid gave him the class roll with photos and names of all the students. It wasn't a bad idea, this method was faster than to ask to each girl. It had their seat number and the clubs that they... Oh.

The ghost was in the list. The first one indeed.

It seemed that someone could see her. Then, why had anybody done something about her? If she was a bad phantom, seal or destroy were the options. If she meant no harm, help her to leave this world was the answer. Maybe they could see her but not interact with her? Alex would like to ask these questions to somebody but pretend you didn't know anything about the supernatural had a bad side. He sighed. It seemed she was considered as a student, and now he was her teacher, so Alex had the task to help her. He would talk to her when the class wasn't full of persons.

With his new task in mind, Alex began to learn the name of the girls, specially searching for the three that got his attention. The techmagic android was Karakuri Chachamaru. He rolled his eyes, even her name was a bad pun about her nature. Perhaps everybody knew she was a robot and he was the only one who was being irrational.

Perhaps.

The second was the Void user, Kagurazaka Asuna. She seemed like a perfect normal girl, if you didn't count her natural affinity to one of the most destructive ways of power he had ever known. She had some annotations on her picture too, Alex supposed they were from Negi. It looked like the little teacher and her hadn't began very friendly but now they got along well. And what did it mean she had a great kick?

Speaking of the annotations, there were many of them. Those about the Fuuka twins were a little disturbing but the handwriting was different respect the others so it was possibly a prank. Another strange one was a big 'I won' over the sealed girl, Evangeline A. K. MacDowell. It seemed Negi had been very glad about the victory, but victory in what? Maybe it was related with her seal? Alex wanted to know more about it but it was impossible. The seal's structure wasn't on her, only its effects. He could sense the seal, but not what it was sealing. He hadn't given much importance to her before, but perhaps he should reconsider his decision.

The third was the potential reality traveler, Chao Lingshen. There wasn't any weird thing except the huge number of clubs she belonged to, and the kind of clubs they were. Cooking and martial arts were common, but bioengineering and quantum physics were not. But this could be good. If she had been playing with a particle accelerator there was a possibility she had interfered with the boundary this way and not crossing it. Not very likely, but it wouldn't be the weirdest thing Alex had seen.

One thing that had caught his attention was the library exploration club. Exploring a normal one was pointless, so the club had to be for library island. Four of the girls were on it, Miyazaki Nodoka, Ayase Yue, Saotome Haruna and Konoe Konoka who it looked like she was the principal's granddaughter. It would be interesting to learn what they did before he began his own search.

After memorizing his new students, Alex spent the rest of the time studying how the class worked. Negi wasn't a bad teacher despite his age. He explained the lesson clearly and taking care that all the girls were following him. Some of them seemed to have some difficulties but in general all were working. Alex smiled. He still didn't understand how this academy worked but he was sure the reason why a kid was a teacher, it had to be for his magic. However, the students hadn't been affected negatively for it and that was good. Focused and analyzing, the class ended without him realizing it.

"Now before we end, I want to remind you to don't be late tomorrow. Prepare your baggage and we will meet in the train station" said Negi. All the students answered happily, speaking of the trip and how excited they were about it. Alex wasn't that happy. A trip? Like a school trip? And the next day of his arrive? He sighed, his timing was as good as always.

"Maybe it is too soon, but is Alex-sensei going to travel with us?" a girl asked. She was the class president, Yukihiro Ayaka if he remembered correctly. It was a good question. In normal circumstances, being a suspect of...something, they wouldn't want to take their eyes away from him. The principal had had a strange behaviour, but the most probably is Alex wouldn't go to the trip.

"Yes, he is coming."

Or not.

Alex turned to the voice. Shizuna was in the door, looking at him with her everlasting smile, "I have just talked with the principal and all had been arranged. Now you have a train ticket and a room in the hotel. "

Alex blinked. Twice. The mental processes of Konoemon Konoe evaded him, and that was frustrating. For an ancient being like the traveler, be able to read persons should be a easy task. However, that was an ability developed with time and human contact, an activity that he had neglected. Although his long age, much of the time had been spent in solitude, a fact that now Alex regretted, because the principal could read him while he couldn't. And for him, it was as if a toddler was overwhelming him in a poker game.

"Now that classes are over, the assigned teachers are going to have a reunion to planning the trip. Negi-sensei, Alex-sensei, I will bring both of you to the meeting."

Alex sighed and followed the woman. To sum up, he was the new teacher of a academy used as a cover for a magical organization, in a class full of potentially troublesome girls, forced to a school trip to god knows where and before he could give a simple glance to the library.

Perfect.

* * *

The meeting ended several hours later. Alex yawned while he was leaving the building. The trip was very traditional for what he knew. The destination was Kyoto, one of the most important cities of the country and a recurrent place to school trips. The students had days with programmed visits and days of free time. And the teachers, he included, had the task to look after the girls and make sure they behaved.

At first, Alex hadn't been very happy with the idea of the trip. His main reason to join this academy was to study the library and the fact he had to go to other city just when he had arrived was irritating. It was as if Konoe had done this only to bother him. For some reason, he couldn't discard this thought.

However, as the meeting proceeded he began to rethink the situation and see the bright side. Despite the curiosity he had for the library island, the possibilities of learn something new from its books were few. All of this was, in the end, something to do to not die for boredom. If sightseeing could do this job, it would be a fair change. Besides, after the current _events_ , Alex wanted to improve his social ability. Spend more time with persons and less with books and artifacts would be a good start. Four voices protested in his head at this but he didn't pay attention. He hadn't said anything wrong, they weren't strict human after all.

The sun was setting while Alex was walking around the campus. The place was incredible and the orange light of the sunset only increased its beauty. He yawned, again. Maybe he was beginning to feel the lack of sleep. Since he had arrived at this reality, Alex hadn't slept or eat anything. The lack of proper currency made difficult to buy food or shelter. The faster way to obtain money was create something valuable by magic and sell it. However, do this before know the magical level of the world was risky. It wouldn't be the first time he ran into a magical association accusing him for falsification.

That was the reason he preferred to get a job or wait enough time. It wasn't a big deal anyway, thanks to his superior body the waiting didn't go beyond annoying. He had limits though, and it seemed he was reaching them. Fortunately, the hotel where they were going to sleep gave them meals as well. He could use the trip to recharge until his first payment. He could sleep in the train tomorrow too. That reminded him the need to create some luggage, it would be weird if he travel with nothing more that the clothes he wore.

Now he had to find something to kill time. He could take a look at the library island but it would be like taste a cake but not be able to eat it. Alex wandered around the academy, looking for anything that could be interesting. So far, he hadn't had any luck. That was when he found the library. Not the island one, but a normal one. Now that he saw it, he remembered Shizuna saying something about a library inside the academy because the library island wasn't a place to go to check doubts. Well, if he couldn't eat the cake he would take the cupcake.

The library was very extensive. Obviously, it wasn't the larger library of the world, but it was impressive nonetheless. Before he could search any book, something else caught his attention. A girl was sitting in front of one of the tables, filled with papers and books. It seemed she hadn't heard him arrive and was reading something very concentrated, not paying attention at her surroundings. Now that he could see her, Alex recognized her as one of his students, Miyazaki Nodoka.

According to the class roll, she was the academy library officer, besides a member of the library exploration club. Now that he remembered, it was very careless of him to only notice the last one. The other way, he would have known the existence of this library and spared him the aimless walk. She had an annotation too, 'very cute' if he remembered correctly. Alex smiled, maybe the little teacher had feelings for one of his students? Crushes at his age were common after all.

Alex got behind her and looked at what she was doing. There were many documents to get books from the library and many papers with schedules and annotations she was making. She hadn't yet noticed him so he called her attention.

"It looks like you have some paperwork to do, isn't it?" Alex said with a smile.

He had to agree with Negi, her yelp was indeed a little cute. The scare made her jump in the chair and lost her balance, falling backward. Fortunately, thanks to his position Alex could catch her before the gravity finished his job. Now she was almost horizontally, looking up and Alex holding the chair and looking down, their faces a little too much close. He found the situation amusing but it seemed the girl was troubled with it, a huge blush rising in her face. Her mind was about to shut down when she recognized him.

"A-Alex-sensei?" Nodoka asked shyly.

The teacher nodded and returned the chair to its original position, "Good afternoon. Sorry for the scare, it wasn't my intention."

"N-No, I was, I mean... it wasn't your fault. But, what are you doing here?" Nodoka asked with a bit more of confidence.

"I was wandering when I found this place and I couldn't miss the opportunity to visit it. You were so focused in your work that you didn't hear me, so I got closer to greet you."

She looked at the floor, the blush still in her face.

"S-Sorry," she said ashamed, "I have to leave the paperwork done before the trip and..."

"Don't worry." Alex interrupted her and smiled, "To have a great power of concentration isn't a bad thing. Quite the opposite. But shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes, but I have to finish this first and make notes for my replacement for the trip." she answered with decision.

Alex looked at the table. She had already done a good deal of the work, but there was a mountain of papers remaining. It was already dusk, did she pretend to stay until night? However she seemed very determined to do it. Then there was only one option.

"Ok," Alex said sitting in a chair, "Then I will help you. This way we'll end faster."

Nodoka began to agitate her hands trying to change his mind, that she didn't need help, but the teacher gave her a look that indicated she wouldn't succeed. With a renovated blush and a nearly inaudible 'thank you' she sat in the chair and they began to work.

* * *

The rest of the time passed in silence. However, for Nodoka it wasn't an awkward silence. She was used to the quietness of the library, being surrounded only by books, and she liked it. Being with her new teacher was something similar. It wasn't like he was a book, but the calmness that emanated from him was pleasant. Besides, he was helping her even though she hadn't asked him. She smiled slightly, the new teacher was very nice, she like him.

...

N-Not like that! She had enough with her feelings for Negi-sensei. She mentally sighed, that was the biggest issue. Her best friend Yui, had said she must to take courage and confess to him in the trip but she thought it was impossible. And even if she did it, it wouldn't change anything. They were teacher and student, not to mention the age gap. But maybe... maybe he felt the same and then they... they...

"Nodoka, are you okay?" Alex asked trying to hide a grin.

The voice of the teacher brought her out of her thoughts. Then she began to process what she was thinking and a new kind of red emerged in her face. If it were physically possible she would be fuming.

Nodoka nodded faintly and continued her work. This was _not_ the time to think about it.

* * *

In the end, they finished when the last rays of light disappeared from the sky. After the incident in which he had heard her mumbling 'Negi-sensei' with a dreamy look, Nodoka began to work faster. Alex sighed, it was obvious she liked him. This was a complicated matter, for many reasons. It didn't look like it would end well. However, Alex decided to not interfere. Love issues were something that humans had to endure all their lives, and mistakes were a part of the journey.

Besides, looking at his own record he wasn't a love expert anyway.

After finish the work, Nodoka had had to close the library. It was a shame he couldn't inspect the books but at least he had helped one of his students. Alex escorted her to the tram and after thanked him one more time, she left. Now he was alone again, and with plenty of time. He needed to create some luggage but that wouldn't take too much time. Well, he had decided to sleep in the train, so he could spend the rest of the night searching information about Kyoto. And find the train station, that would be a good point.

With a yawn Alex began to go to the park where he had past the last week. Tomorrow he would have to travel but at least it seemed it would be typical and without problems...

Right?


	4. Frogs and sake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

When Alex arrived at the station there wasn't anyone. It was too early, he knew it, but he had run out of things to do. He took his luggage freshly created and sat in one of the benches. The clothes and the bag had been easy to produce with magic, the Creation Path was very useful in this situations. However, he couldn't use his magic carelessly. The jumps took a big portion of his reserves but Alex always kept enough for emergencies. Clothes weren't an emergency, but he didn't want to draw attention and the spell was cheap, so this time he would act as if they were.

He didn't have to wait too long before the first persons began to arrive. After a while, some teachers and many students filled the station. The trip was for all the third course so their homeroom teachers, plus some more like Shizuna, were in charge of all the students. And he as assistant teacher of Negi, was one of them as well.

Alex decided it was time to stand and go to the group but the bench was surprisingly comfortable. He was about to fall asleep and keeping his eyes open was harder and harder. He had neglected his body too much time and was starting to pay it. Alex shook his head and stood. A little more and he could rest in the train.

"Good morning, Alex-sensei." Shizuna greeted him when she saw him arriving, then she took a look at him, "You seem exhausted."

"Well, I just arrived at the country and now I have to travel again so I didn't sleep last night, too many things to prepare." Alex said with a sleepy voice that surprised himself.

Shizuna smiled and gave him a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, you can sleep through the train ride. You only have to wait to Negi-sensei for do the roll call and the group division. After that you are free, I will help you with your class."

Alex returned the smile and thanked her. Actually, he hadn't thought he would had to remain awake all the trip but thanks to Shizuna he would sleep without problems. Only for that, now she was her favorite person in this world.

While he loaded his bag, Negi arrived. He wore a little suit like yesterday and he carried his bag and... maybe he was more tired than he thought because he was seeing the little teacher, that was a _secret_ mage, with a very visible _magical_ staff. Well, maybe it wasn't obvious that it was magical for normal people but still, the staff was gathering the magic of the ambient even in its inactive state. That proved that the artifact was very powerful but at the same time it was like a big, red light saying 'mage here' for anyone who could sense magic. Although Negi wasn't hiding his own powers so in the end the staff didn't really matter but for someone who was hiding all about himself, this neglect was almost painful.

"Good morning! Wah, you all come early!" Negi shouted. It was easy to see he was exultant about the trip. Alex couldn't help but smile at this, he was a kid after all. After a little talk with the girls, Negi approached him.

"Good morning Alex-sensei! Ready for the trip? Oh, but first we have to do the roll call and the groups." Negi said with even more enthusiasm than before.

Alex smiled and nodded. Then, Negi began to divide the groups and they entered the train, but his body was starting to enter in autopilot and all passed like a blur. He knew he should had paid more attention but at that moment all he cared about was to get to his seat and rest. When he finally sat, Alex closed his eyes and all began to fade.

* * *

"So, what do you think about our new teacher?"

All the girls turned to the girl who just spoke, Saotome Haruna. They were playing a card game about magic fights. They were only a few but after the question more girls began to listen closely.

"Shh. He might hear you." one girl, Izumi Ako, said shyly looking at him.

"I don't think so. Look at him, he was like a zombie earlier and now he is sleeping soundly. Even if we shout I don't think he would wake up." Haruna said again with a grin, "And no one answered my question. Am I the only one who think that all this is a little strange?"

"What do you mean?" a short girl, Ayase Yue, asked.

"I mean," Haruna said adjusting her glasses, "He appeared from nowhere and became our teacher without prior notice. There is something fishy going on, don't you think?

"You heard Negi yesterday," Asuna said approaching the group, "He just arrived because he had things to do."

"Yes, but with Negi-sensei they informed us before, but with him is like if all happened very quickly. I believe he was hired for something else."

"And which is that other job?" this time the question was from the girl who was playing with Haruna, Akashi Yuuna.

"Well, maybe the principal was worried about Konoka and hired him as a bodyguard to protect her from the shadows." Haruna answered looking at the principal's granddaughter.

"No, I don't think my grandfather would do something like this." Konoe Konoka said with her habitual smile. Nobody noticed how Sakurazaki Setsuna looked nervous for a second.

"Then maybe is for the opposite," said one of the Narutaki twins, Fuuka, "Maybe he is here to do something bad, or even hiding from the justice!" All the girls began to ponder the last theory.

"I don't believe he would something bad. Alex-sensei is nice." a soft voice said.

All the girls turned like one person to Nodoka. When she realized that all the gazes were on her, her face turned red and she stared at her lap deeply. After some seconds Haruna showed a big grin.

"Well well, it seems our little librarian has already her eye on our new teacher, and after all that has happened with Negi-sensei. It's always the quiet ones." Haruna said shaking her head.

At this, Nodoka's eyes widened and her face reached a new shade of red, "N-No, no, of course is not that! He just help me with the paperwork yesterday. It was very nice of him..." her voice started loud and decreased while she talked. Haruna was preparing to talk again but she was interrupted.

"Well, now you have other things to think about Haruna, because with this card I win!" Yuuna shouted triumphant.

"Damn! I was killing you slowly with my 'frog perdition' card too! Argh... Those stupid frogs!" Haruna, defeated, began to search for the chocolates wagered. But when she opened the chocolate box there only was a frog inside.

"Huh?"

In that moment the frog jumped and tens of frogs appeared from any possible spot. The girls began to cry and yelp. It was like a frog invasion. Finally Negi heard the noise and returned to the wagon.

"What is happe..."

Negi couldn't finish his question because in that moment all turned _cold_.

* * *

Alex was sound asleep but it didn't mean he was completely unaware of his surroundings. He wasn't seeing or hearing actively, but he could sense the energies and auras around him thanks to his Ki. In his drained state it wasn't very precise but it was an old habit, and very useful to avoid wake up caged or dead.

That was the reason he could know the girls were excited talking about something. It was normal that they were excited in a school trip and there wasn't nothing more, so he weakened his detection to sleep better. But suddenly all the auras came into chaos. Emotions like fear, disgust and disbelief fill his senses. Alex awakened, preparing for protect his students and then he saw it. The wagon was full of frogs, on the floor, over the girls and even on his lap, looking at him.

The frog blinked, and he lost it.

Looking back, after being woken from a very needed sleep, fearing for his students, and then see the amphibian face of chaos, well, he was only a little ashamed of releasing a blast of Combat Aura.

It wasn't something very dangerous actually. The Combat Aura was like an ostentation of power. Releasing big quantities of Ki you could show your combat potential. However, against weaker people the Aura could be used to overwhelm them and induce states from fear to unconsciousness. It was very useful against animals because it was easy to overpower their auras, and that was the first thing he thought when he saw the frog. Fortunately, a split second later he overcame his drowsiness and remembered all the beings in the train that would be affected as well, so Alex removed the Aura. However, his aura was strong, and a split second was enough.

So now he had a myriad of frogs paralyzed, a full class of frightened girls, some of them fainted although he believed that had happened before his little mistake. Alex looked at the frog on his lap. Now that he was awake he could sense the magic in it. It was like a magical golem, made of magic and controlled by it. It meant he could track the master... if he hadn't disturbed all the energies of the train. He took the frog and putted in his pocket. He would investigate it later.

Some of them hadn't been affected as well. Negi was sweating, looking everywhere, but besides that he was fine. Asuna looked confused, it seemed her Void had protected her from the most of the Aura. The others were Sakurazaki Setsuna, Ku Fey, Nagase Kaede and Tatsumiya Mana, and all of them were on guard.

This was going to provoke questions and he was too much tired to deal with it so Alex closed his eyes and began to sleep again. Maybe he should worry about the puppeteer behind the frogs but if frogs were his most dangerous weapon, it could wait until he had rested.

* * *

After the frog attack and the strange cold, the wagon was a mess.

"W-What the heck was that?" a frightened Hasegawa Chisame asked aloud. It had been like a cold blanket, covering her and impeding her to breathe for what seemed hours. She still was panting.

"I-I don't know," Negi said, trying to forget the feeling, "Are you all right?"

"S-Shizuna-sensei is fainted!" Sasaki Makie answered worried.

"Then get the health committee officer to look at her! And incho-san, please take an emergency roll call!"

"The health committee officer has also fainted!" Asuna shouted, holding an unconscious Ako.

Negi heard her but now he had other things to worry about. Hiding a little, he took Chamo, his ermine familiar, from his suit. He was unconscious too.

"Chamo-kun! Are you fine? Please, wake up!" Negi pleaded shaking the ermine. After what it seemed hours to Negi, Chamo opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Chamo began to awake, "What has happened?"

Negi released a sigh of relieve. "I don't know. First, all these frogs appeared and then all turned very cold and you fainted!" Negi answered with a worried voice.

"Mmm, I remember now, "Chamo shook his head, trying to clear his mind, "It was terrifying, like if a predator has cornered me." the ermine shuddered, then looked at Negi, serious, "Aniki! This must be the work of the Kansai Magic Association. Be careful, there could be spies from the association in the train."

Negi looked nervous, "But I don't understand, why use the frogs and then stop them with that cold?"

"Unnn... Maybe this whole thing is just a distraction." Chamo said thoughtful. In that moment Negi's eyes widened.

"Ah! It's gone! The letter the principal gave me is gone!" He shouted, looking in his suit.

"What!"

"Oh, it was in my bottom pocket." Negi said smiling, with the letter in his hand.

"D-Don't scare me like that, Aniki!"

* * *

A little away from Negi and Chamo, the waitress looked at the envelope that Negi was holding. It was the perfect time, she could use a bird shikigami to steal the letter. However, after the strange blast, the ambient was disturbed and she would have problems to control any shikigami. Moreover, what the heck had been that? She still was affected, it was the most powerful bloodlust she had ever sense. In combat she probably could overcome it but it had been so abrupt that she had lost control over the frogs.

And who had made it? The kid? No, it was impossible. There must be someone else from the east and until know who was the other obstacle she couldn't act freely. The waitress cursed, it looked like the east's leader wasn't as carefree as it seemed. Now she should escape, maybe the traps along the visits would discover the new menace but one thing was sure: if there was someone of that caliber with the kid she would need more help.

* * *

Alex awakened when the train arrived at Kyoto. It had been only a few hours but after a week without sleep that was like heaven. He wasn't totally recharged but more than enough to endure two or three days. He yawned and looked at the rest of the wagon. Even though the earlier events, all seemed recovered and excited for the trip. Alex smiled, he had been a little worry that his mistake had marked them but it looked like they were stronger than he thought. Negi was speaking about what they would do and seemed as excited as the students. After stretch his limbs, Alex stood up and helped him and the girls with the luggage.

"Oh, thank you Alex-sensei." Negi said while Alex picked the kid's bag from the locker above and gave it to him.

"You are welcome. Besides, I slept during the entire trip so at least I have to do something to compensate it." The older teacher smiled and did the same with the luggage of the girls.

"Right, you were sleeping." Negi looked thoughtful for a moment, "So, didn't you feel something... cold, right sensei?"

Alex looked at the little teacher. He was worried about the incident and was trying to hide it. He mentally sighed. Negi would forget it at some time and explain it would make it worse, so he shook his head.

"Oh, of course. Sorry for asking something strange. I-I will wait with the group outside." Negi said nervous and exited the train. Alex watched him, feeling a little bad for lying him, but it was for the better. Taking his own belongings, the older teacher followed him.

Outside, all the students were chatting while the teachers checked that no one was missing. Alex went to Negi and Shizuna who were doing a last roll call of 3-A.

"Hello Alex-sensei, I hope you slept well." Shizuna greeted him.

"Thanks to you, I did. Now I can keep it until we arrive at the hotel." Alex answered. Then he remembered something and couldn't help but ask, "Any problems during the trip?"

Shizuna's face paled a little, "Well, we had a little problems with... some animals, nothing too serious, but I'm ashamed to say I fainted when I saw them." she looked down, a forced smile on her.

"Oh, I am so sorry for not helping. And don't worry, even the bravest people have something that terrifies them." Alex said with a reassuring smile. He knew what had happened but he wanted to know if the faints were due to him or to the frogs. Now he knew that at least this wasn't his fault.

After his words, Shizuna recovered her cheerful demeanor and smiled, "Thank you Alex-sensei. I will think about it." Then she looked at the group and clapped, "Ok everyone, now we are going to sightseeing to the Kiyomizu Temple, then go to the hotel and you will have free time until the sleep time. Are you ready?"

All the girls, with the spontaneous addition of Negi, shouted affirmatively. Alex smiled and began to lead the way with the other teachers.

The Kiyomizu Temple was one of the most famous buildings in Japan, with a lot of history, an amazing view of the city and the questionable fame of being a traditional place to commit suicide. At least that was Alex had read.

The place was impressive and radiated calmness and serenity, something very difficult given the ruckus that his class was creating. Alex walked away a little to enjoy the silence. He stopped at the veranda, looking at the city. It was a wonderful view indeed. He took a long breath and released it slowly. All seemed so in peace. Since he had arrived at this reality, this was the first time he could relax and he was determined to enjoying it.

Alex lost the track of time, thinking about the past and his mission. He wasn't prone to the melancholy but this peace made his mind to wander. He saw again all his actions, all his decisions, all his _mistakes_ , and the last ones weren't few. Thinking about 'what ifs' was very dangerous but sometimes he couldn't help it. Maybe if he had been a little faster she still would...

Alex shook his head fiercely. If he continued those thoughts he would finish gloomy and depressing again, and that wouldn't help him. He needed to focus in something else, so he expanded his Ki and began to sense all the energies around him.

Ki detection was one of the most useful abilities he had. It worked like a sonar actually. The Ki flowed around him, going through any material or being. When it crossed with something with energy, like life beings, magical constructions or spells, part of it wouldn't go trough and he would sense it. This way, he could detect any kind of source of energy but normal things like a simple wall would remain invisible. Of course it was possible to delude the detection by letting all the Ki going through, but the stronger the aura, the harder it was to let it pass. All this was only the basics. After a lot of practice Alex had perfected to the point he could sense auras and their potential.

He had more ways to sense, but this was the most adaptable.

Trying to forget his previous thoughts, Alex began to scan all the persons in the temple. The majority were normal, with the exception of some girls of his class. Then he realized that some of them were missing, Negi included. Increasing the range of detection, Alex found them a little away. Some of them were really excited but he couldn't know why. That was when he felt it.

Little points of energy, the same as the frogs of the train. He didn't know what was planning their puppeteer but Alex couldn't sense him and that worried him, so he began to run. Alex reached them in no time. They were in another temple, three girls, Makie, Ayaka and Nodoka were walking with their eyes closed while the rest were cheering them. What were they doing? Leaving it for later, he focused again. The energies were in front of the girls but he couldn't see anything. Perhaps underground? He had to stop the girls and check the soil.

"Hello Alex-sensei." Negi greeted him. Alex was going to excuse himself and stop the girls but something caught his attention. Was... was there an ermine on the kid's shoulder? At that moment he heard a cry from the girls. Alex cursed himself for get distracted and looked at the girls. Makie and Ayaka were... fine, fallen in a trap with frogs but fine. Alex released a sigh of relieve and helped them out.

"Are you alright? And what were you doing walking blindly?" He asked while taking both girls hands and got them out of the pit trap.

"Well, Yui-san said that those who could go from one rock to the other without looking they will find success in love. So we were... testing it." Ayaka said with a nervous look.

Alex smile at this. They were young girls after all, love was one of their favorites topics. But, where was Nodoka?

"Goal!"

Alex turned and saw the librarian in the other stone with her friends clapping and congratulating her. It seemed that nobody else noticed it but Alex. He had to admit that the view was very cute, at least if you knew why she had done it. He had decided to not interfere but he couldn't help but rooting a little for her. When he looked again to the girls with him they seemed to be discussing if the trap was a divine punishment.

"Well, pull yourself together and we will go to the Otowa waterfalls." Asuna said leaving the place.

Alex followed them. It looked like the puppeteer's actions weren't more than pranks but he would stay alert until catch him. Then he could ask his motives for the frogs and the trap.

On the way to the waterfalls, Alex kept his detection for any surprise. That was why he could sense again the ermine placed on Negi's shoulder. It wasn't a simple animal, it had magic. Maybe a familiar? But the type of animal chosen was a little strange. Well, it wasn't as if he could judge, the last being he tamed had more eyes than tooth, or was it more tentacles than eyes? He didn't remembered it.

When they arrived Yui explained that drinking for the three streams gave success in health, studies and in marriage. Of course the girls went running to the third waterfall after heard this. Alex remained serious. His five senses were sharper than normal humans and he was smelling a strong scent. Was it... alcohol? But where did it come from? After some seconds he looked at the water streams. It came from the marriage waterfall.

"Wait, girls, don't drink the water!" Alex tried to warn them but they ignored him, only focus in fill their cups. That angered him a little. He was many things, and one of them was their teacher so they had to heeding him, especially to avoid get drunk. The first girls were about to drink when he took air.

"I said... **Stop!** " Alex ordered with all the authority he could collect. And even without any unnatural power behind, it was enough to stop all the girls and all the others visitors. Suddenly, all was quiet except the sound of the water falling. Satisfied with the result, he went to the stream. All the girls gave him space to pass, Alex collect water on his hand and drank it. Yes, it had a large part of alcohol.

"Negi-sensei, could you please climb to the roof?" Negi still was paralyzed with the order but after the request he nodded and started climbing. Alex waited calmly. After just one day, the girls probably still didn't trust him, so it was better if Negi was who confirmed it.

"T-There was a barrel of sake here! And the sake is being poured into the waterfall!" the voice of Negi came from above. All the girls turned to Alex, surprised.

"I have a good nose." he said tapping his nose as explanation, "Now, the next time I say to not do something, you obey like good students, understood?"

The students nodded, looking a little ashamed for their actions. Then Negi climbed down and went to the group.

"I have removed the barrel. Now the stream is clean." the little teacher said.

"Perfect." Alex replied and turned to the girls, "Now you can drink all you want but do it quickly, it is not long before we go to the hotel."

He walked away from the group. Before he leaved, Alex could see that Negi looked troubled. Was it for the random pranks or did he know something and they weren't so random? Whatever was the answer, he was starting to get annoyed by them. Whoever this puppeteer was, he was going to have a _small talk_ with him.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel some hours later. It was a beautiful place, built in a traditional way and even had a hot springs. In other circumstances, Alex would enjoy the hotel and the bath but right now he hadn't time. He was in his designated room, looking at a piece of paper. The frog he had picked at the train now was a sheet with some characters on it. Alex had noticed the change while they was going to the hotel but he decided to wait until being alone. Now that he could study it, he was sure the frogs were a type of magical golem.

The basic structure was a paper with words to limit the spell. Then, the puppeteer added magic and the golem adopted the form he wanted. This way, he could control it from distance or specify orders in the initial text. It was very simple and useful and Alex had to admit he didn't know this kind of magic. That was one of the advantages of travel to new realities. You could find magic that you didn't believe it even existed.

Alex spent a little time writing the new magic in Biblos but when he ended his mind returned to the same question from before, who was this puppeteer and what was his objective? It seemed to be related with his class, but was it for him? No, Alex had just arrived at the reality, so he couldn't have made any enemies yet. And the ones who could have sensed his arrived would use more... direct methods. Besides, earlier Negi looked like he knew something. Maybe it was for him then.

Alex shook his head. So many questions but he wouldn't get any answer by himself. He stood and looked at the ceiling. If he couldn't get any answer by himself he could ask to the two mage intruders that had just arrived to the hotel. Maybe they could shed some light on all this. He knew that there wasn't turning back, if he attacked one of the puppeteers his anonymous would be over. It didn't matter how well he try to hide it after, it would leak somehow, it always happened.

But right now, he couldn't care less.

Alex was cool-headed most of the time. He would think any action before do it. Acting carelessly wasn't like him. However all this changed when he had something to protect and currently he had a full class to protect. They had targeted the class for some reason and he wouldn't allow it. If this people thought they could do whatever they want with _his_ students they were very wrong, because now they were about to meet the real Traveler. And they wouldn't like it.


	5. Busy night

**First of all, I am sorry about the delay, too many exams and works. I hope to have the next one in two weeks maximum. And now before start the chapter, I had my first review!**

 **AHoboNamedDruggy - Thank you so much for the review, it really motivates you to know that someone like your work. I try to describe the situations but without be very boring so I hope all of you like it. About my OC, Alex is strong, he has traveled a lot and live a lot as well. However I don't want him to be very OP, he will have his moments but I prefer characters that can't resolve any problem with a simple blink. He is limited by severals factors and isn't almighty but with all his travels he has gathered a lot of knowledge and he will use them to help his new students. But he will struggle a bit to do it.**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

"This is amazing... is this what they call an open-air bath?"

Negi was in the hot springs with Chamo, trying to relax but to no avail. He couldn't help but worry about the incidents of the day. They were due to the Kansai Magic Association, he was sure about it, but he didn't know what to do. The principal had warned him but Negi didn't expect such attacks.

"Are you well, Aniki?" Chamo asked to Negi. The ermine was worried about the attacks as well, specially about the one at the train, but he was more worried about how was the young mage.

"I don't know Chamo-kun, after all that have happened today I don't know what to do. It seems they are attacking the girls as well, and is only thank to Alex-sensei that they didn't get drunk earlier. I think I can't do it after all." Negi said lowering his head.

At this, Chamo got serious and jumping onto Negi he smacked him in the head.

"Auu! What was that for?!" Negi asked rubbing his head.

"That was for your behavior Aniki!" the ermine said with passion, "You are a mage and these girls' teacher, so you can't give up. You will protect them and I will help you so don't worry. This Kansai's mages haven't got any chance against us." Chamo finished with pride.

Negi smiled at this and recovered a little, "Thank you Chamo-kun. Sorry for earlier," he shook his head, "you are right, I can't give up!" the young mage looked at the sky full of determination.

"That is what I want to hear. Now we... Huh? Someone is coming. Is it one of the male teachers?"

Both looked to the entry but they saw someone they weren't expecting: Sakurazaki Setsuna. She was naked and had started to wash up. Negi and Chamo hid in panic.

"Whwhwh... Why? The male and female entrances are separate! Why do they go into the same bath?" Negi asked half under water.

"It's a mixed bath Aniki! We have to get out of here, if they find a teacher with his student in the bath it will be a scandal!" Chamo said and began to swim away. Negi was sure it wouldn't be that bad, it wouldn't be the first time he was in the bath with his students either, but he was a English gentleman and peeping was forbidden so he followed the ermine. However, while they were leaving Setsuna sighed.

"How troublesome... If Negi-sense is indeed a mage... Then I should take some action, but..." Setsuna said thoughtful.

Negi stopped, shocked. How did she know he was a mage? And was she planning something? Maybe she was from the Kansai Association, a spy, and she wanted the letter! Then he would have to fight with another student, like with Evangeline! The kid's mind was about to collapse. He caught a little wand in his trembling hands. If he had to fight, then...

However, Setsuna had noticed the anxiety from Negi, thinking it was an enemy she picked a pebble and launched it to the bath lamp, breaking it and causing the whole area turns dark.

"Who is there?!" Setsuna yelled as she readied her sword.

Negi and Chamo panicked, but Setsuna kept advancing.

"You won't get away. _**Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Zan Gan Ken!**_ "

Setsuna unsheathed her sword, channeling her Ki along the blade, increasing its sharpness and its speed. The blade cut the rock where Negi was hiding as if it was made of paper, almost beheading him. Negi looked at this amazed but he couldn't waste time. If he had to fight a student to protect the rest, he would do it.

" _ **Ras**_ _ **Tel Ma Scir Magister... Flans Exarmatio!**_ " Negi cast his spell, the wind whirled round his wand and finally he released it, launching a gale toward Setsuna. The strong wind hit her arm, forcing the nodachi away from the girl. Nevertheless, the girl didn't stop and charged at her enemy determined to capture him.

Before Setsuna could end her attack a sudden light filled the bath, blinding for a few seconds the two fighters. Setsuna stopped and jumped away from Negi, trying to avoid any attack while she couldn't see. Meanwhile, the little mage was covering his eyes after the flash. The first to recover was the swordswoman, who looked at her enemy with decision again, but her expression soon turned to one of confusion.

"Huh? Negi-sensei?" she asked surprised.

Negi recovered his sight and holding his wand, he gave her a cautious glance. He was thinking what to say but Chamo was faster.

"Don't play dumb with us Sakurazaki Setsuna! You know that Aniki is a mage and attacked us, so you are a spy from the Kansai Magic Association, aren't you?" the ermine yelled from Negi's head. After this, Setsuna looked distressed.

"No, that's not true sensei! I am not your enemy!" she sheathed her sword, "I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am sensei's ally!"

"Eh?" Negi was confused about how all had developed, "What do you mean by...?"

Setsuna was about to answered him but a scream from the changing room interrupted them. She recognized this voice... it was Konoka's!

"Konoka-ojou-sama!?" the swordswoman said worried before going running to the changing room. After the initial shock, Negi followed her. Neither he nor Setsuna saw two shadows in the roof above them, looking at the bath.

* * *

A little before the bath encounter, a man was observing from the roof all the hotel. He was tall and wore a traditional, oriental mage attire. The white robes hid all his body except his face. He was around forties, with a little beard and a bored expression. His name was Kyoma and he wasn't happy.

Amagasaki Chigusa, his pupil, had prayed him to help her. She had a ridiculous plan about use Konoka's power to destroy the western mages and the Kanto Magic Association for befriend them. He knew about the growing tension between the associations, but to think she would take part like this... He sighed. Kyoma understood her hatred of western mages, her parents had died in the war at their hands, like many others. They were two of his best friends and that was the reason he took her and taught her all that he knew about magic.

Well, maybe not all that he knew, but enough to defend herself.

At first, he hadn't wanted to help her. He didn't like western mages, but it wasn't something like her. In war, soldiers are soldiers, nothing more. He had been one too. It wouldn't make sense to have a grudge against them for something that happened twenty years ago. However, something that she told him was worrisome. Someone who could scare her and disturb all the energies of a train with only his bloodlust.

Kyoma was sure that this someone had used some magic or Ki as well, but if Chigusa hadn't sensed it was worrisome all the same. Maybe Konoemon had sent someone really strong and the airhead of his pupil would finish dead if she continued this foolishness. He knew he wouldn't change her mind before she did something stupid so he had ended helping her. He wouldn't let her continue with her plan but for now he would search for this threat and measured it. After that, he would punish her.

And now he was helping her. Her 'master' plan was to kidnap Konoka while she was in the bath. Kyoma knew for sure she would fail. Konoka had her bodyguard from the Shinmeiryuu and the young mage. Chigusa was very overconfident so the kids would beat her, it was a fact. The problem was all the people that she had gathered. The dog-boy, the pair from the Shinmeiryuu and the creepy kid. Perhaps they were a problem. Well, he would do something with them later.

While she did this, his task was to patrol and be ready to the unknown foe. Not very funny if he could say it. During his watch he saw the mage kid relaxing in the bath and it wasn't long before the bodyguard entered too, which made the kid hid himself. He wasn't very sure about what happened after. Both of them seemed to think the other was an enemy and they fight. Hmm, maybe Chigusa would succeed after all. Before he could do something to stop them, a bright light engulfed the bath. Kyoma covered his eyes with his arms and looked again. Something was shining in the water, enlightened the place. It was something similar to a... stone? What the...

"It's surprising what a misunderstanding and the dark can do, isn't it?" a cheerful voice said.

Kyoma got rigid. The voice came from beside him. He turned a little and saw him. He was one of the teachers. He wore a blue coat, with a simple white shirt and black pants. In his hand he held a sheathed katana. The man didn't exude any power but all his instincts were yelling at him to be careful. But the worst were his eyes. These eyes that spoke about the past and forgotten ages. These eyes that were fixed on him, studying and reading his very soul. After some seconds, the teacher looked at the bath.

"I came here with the intention to get answers by force from the fool that has been attacking my class today but it seems it wouldn't be necessary. I believe you aren't the puppeteer and you have no intention to hurt my students, don't you?" the teacher said calmly, without taking his eyes away from the open-air bath.

Kyoma looked at him cautious, the man had approached and he hadn't detected him. He was skillful at least.

"Are you sure you can chat with me right now? It's not long ..." before Kyoma could finish his sentence, a scream interrupted him. It looked like Chigusa had made his movement. He looked at the teacher but he was smiling.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that my colleague and our student can deal with it. Specially if it is only some paper monkeys."

Kyoma turned to the bath and indeed some monkeys were carrying a naked Konoka. He smacked his eyes with his hand and grunted. Why monkeys? He swore this girl couldn't take anything serious. After a second, the teacher's statement proved right when the Shinmeiryuu girl destroyed all the monkeys with her sword. He sensed how Chigusa retreated after this.

"See? I told you." the teacher said with a smile. Kyoma sighed. The plan was over for now so he could talk a little with the 'unknown foe'.

"You enlightened the bath." it was more a statement than a question.

"Lampirita." the man said pointing at the stone in the water, "A rare mineral that shine in contact with water. It would be stupid if they get hurt for a misunderstanding." he smiled again.

"So you helped them but they don't know it. Why the secretiveness? Aren't you their ally?" Kyoma asked.

The strange teacher looked doubtful, "Well, I just arrived at the country and now all this happen. Actually, I don't know what is going on, I just wanted to protect my students. And I believe we are not so different in that regard." Kyoma chuckled with this, he had good eyes indeed, "So, how about a summary?"

Kyoma couldn't help but laugh. The main enemy of his pupil was someone who didn't know anything. It was a little ironic. When he stopped laughing, Kyoma looked at the teacher, amused.

"If you ask so nicely..."

* * *

"Konoka-san looked sad, didn't she?"

Negi and Asuna walked the corridors of the hotel. After Setsuna had saved Konoka from the kidnapper monkeys, the swordswoman ran away saying nothing. When Negi and Asuna asked her about their relation Konoka told them her story. She was raised in a huge mansion, alone. But one day, Setsuna arrived at her house and became her first friend. She was learning kendo and kept protecting her for any danger. However, one day Konoka almost drown in a river and although Setsuna did her best to save her, in the end both were saved by adults. That made Setsuna very depressed, to not be strong enough to protect Konoka. After the incident, she became busier and busier with her kendo training and they talked less and less. The young girl finished her story with some tears in her eyes.

Asuna was worried about her friend. Konoka always was happy and to see her cry was something that broke her heart. Negi was worried too. The girl was one of his students and of his friends, and he didn't want her to be sad. Both of them walked in silence, thinking about all that had happened.

"Then, Setsuna-san is an ally, right?" Negi asked finally, with a little doubt in his voice.

"Mmm," Chamo pondered, "She doesn't seem to be our enemy. We should talk with her in person."

When they arrive at the rooms' corridor, some of the girls were there, chatting.

"Ok, everyone!" Negi called their attention, "It's time to go to sleep! Please return to your own rooms!

All the girls began to obey but one of them, Kaede was coming to them.

"Good night Negi-sensei, Asuna-san." she came closer to Negi and started to whisper, "It's seems like there's trouble brewing again, sensei. Please, feel free to call on me if you feel the need."

"Ah, yes! Thank you Kaede-san!" the little teacher answered, happily. It seemed Kaede had finished but then a look of worry crossed her face.

"And sensei, please, be careful with Alex-sensei." Kaede added with a little frown.

"Alex-sensei?" Negi asked confused, "Why should I be careful about him?"

"I am not sure," Kaede had no proves but at the train, when someone released that awful bloodlust, she sensed it coming from the area where Alex was. Maybe it was only a coincidence but... maybe not. "It's just a feeling, but don't drop your guard Negi-sensei."

After that, the girl walked away, leaving a very confused Negi. Why he had to be careful with the other teacher? He was very nice and had prevented that the girls got drunk earlier. It was true he had appeared from nothing and without any warning of the principal but it was impossible that he was a spy. No, but... why the advice of Kaede then? His mind was starting to overheat when they found Setsuna putting some papers in the main door. Leaving his thought aside for now, the young teacher approached his student.

"What are you doing Setsuna-san?" Negi asked.

The swordswoman looked at them from the ladder, "I am setting a barrier to repel Shikigami." After that she climbed down of the ladder and the three of them sat in the lounge.

"So..." Negi began a little nervous," Setsuna-san, you can use this Japanese magic, can't you?"

"Yes, it's a skill to complement my sword techniques."

"I get it!" Chamo stated, "You are like... a magic knight!"

"Ah... Is it alright to discuss this in front of Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked a little doubtful.

"Yes, I am already knee deep in this." Asuna replied with a nervous smile.

The swordswoman nodded and began to explain. The enemy was becoming more audacious and Setsuna was taking some counter-measures to prevent them to hurt Konoka.

"They has been making traps and problems during all the day. The worst part was at the train, although I am not very sure if it was from the Kansai Magic Association or someone else."Setsuna finished with a worried look.

"Wait!" Negi said suddenly, "Do you mean the cold sensation? Wasn't it from a Kansai mage?"

Setsuna shook her head, "I don't know. The cold stopped all the Shikigami and there wasn't any more problems. It not makes sense if they did it. I wanted to investigate it but I didn't dare to leave Konoka-ojou-sama alone after that."

Asuna looked at them, confused, "Wait, what are you talking about? What cold?"

Both Negi and Setsuna looked at her bewildered, "D-Didn't you sense it Asuna-san?"

"No, I mean, I sensed a cold breeze but nothing more." she answered, trying to remember.

The lounge fell in a thoughtful silence. How couldn't she sense that? After some minutes without an answer, Chamo decided to change the topic.

"Then, is Ane-san an ally or not?" the ermine asked looking at Setsuna.

"Of course I am. That's what I have been saying from the beginning." the swordswoman stated.

Chamo and Negi looked at each other before Negi spoke, "Sorry Setsuna-san! We doubted you and it was wrong. I-I will do my best to cooperate. Can you please tell me more about the enemy?"

Setsuna looked at the young mage. It was obvious that he was naive and inexperienced. However, she had heard that he was a talented western mage. Maybe he could help and if the Kansai's mages were targeting Konoka, she would need all the help she could gather.

"Ok, I will tell you."

* * *

Alex was lying on the roof, looking at the sky. The conversation with Kyoma had been very educational. It had been a good idea to not cut him at first glance. That had been his first impulse, but after seeing he wasn't doing anything, Alex erased his own presence and approached him. The man was only observing and when the stupid fight between Setsuna and Negi started, he even was going to do something to stop them. It wasn't necessary because Alex had already thrown the lampirita but it was enough to show he wasn't a bad person. He looked at the stone in his hand. A very useful mineral but very rare as well. Probably the only samples in the world were the ones he had. It was a material from another reality after all.

After the first words and an introduction, Kyoma explained him the situation. The associations for the West and for the East had a kind of feud between them for a long time. Now, the Kanto magic association, which the academy was part of, wanted to sort out the battle and Negi had been sent as a special envoy by the chief of the East, Konoe Konoemon. Alex had shuddered at this revelation . One of the objectives of the puppeteer, whose name was Chigusa, was to steal the letter of reconciliation that Negi carried. The real problem was the second objective: to kidnap Konoka and use her powers to get revenge against the East and the western mages. Luckily, it seemed Setsuna was her bodyguard, a swordswoman trained in a style focused in defeating demons and monsters. A little ironic if he could add, but useful nonetheless. He had seen her in combat and she had potential.

Kyoma talked about the magicians too. It seemed that western and eastern mages had differences. While the western magic was the classic 'cast a spell and throw a fire ball', the eastern magic was based in the Onmyoudou, the art to contain spell in paper charms and use them. The frogs were an example, lesser golems called Shikigami. The other big difference was the companions. Western mages made a 'pactio' with someone and he or she became a 'partner' who defended the mage while he was casting. Eastern mages used powerful warrior spirits called 'Zenki' and 'Goki' who had the same task.

Alex was happy to learn all this, and happier that Kyoma was ignoring the fact he didn't know anything of this. It seemed he was grateful enough that Alex hadn't desires to hurt Chigusa to neglect this fact. She was his pupil or something like that. Kyoma was against the plan but was here to find the culprit of the combat aura blast at the train. Now that he knew Alex wouldn't kill his pupil, Kyoma had left, swearing to stop the plan and the attacks.

After that, Alex remained on the roof, thinking about everything he had just learnt. Kyoma was strong, his aura was powerful. However he had trusted Alex instead of fighting him. Was it overconfidence? It had been the same with Konoemon, everyone in this reality trust very carelessly. Or maybe it was him, who was too distrustful. He sighed.

Beyond the strange easiness people had to trust others, the conversation left him with more questions. What power had Konoka to could be used against a magic association? Did she know about her powers? Did Setsuna know? But the most important, why was Negi sent to such dangerous mission? He would have a serious talk with Konoemon when they come back. Well, for now he could relax. Kyoma would stop the attacks and Negi would deliver his letter. Alex breathed deeply and close his eyes.

...

Alex stood suddenly. What the heck was he thinking?! Relax, really?! He should know better for past experiences. Kyoma could be a perfect liar and had deceived him, or maybe he wasn't lying but right know he could be being eaten by a extra dimensional monster for what he knew. It didn't matter, what mattered was to be on guard and protect his students. Alex expand his aura around the whole hotel and its surroundings. There were many auras. He could sense them. The students, the teachers, the hotel workers... There. One aura that he didn't recognize. It was leaving quickly and it carried another aura on it. He opened his eyes, it was Konoka's.

Sometimes he hated to be right.

Where were the others? Negi was outside, he would see the kidnapper soon. Setsuna was inside, running with another aura. Asuna? Was she with them as well? Alex shook his head, it wasn't the time for questions, it was time to act. He grasped his katana again.

"It seems we still have work to do, Soryu." the teacher mused before jumping from the roof to the hotel entrance. He could see Negi, Setsuna and Asuna ahead, running. Alex was about to do the same when he heard a noise, the distinctive click from a camera. He turned slowly and unfortunately found the face of the class's journalist, Asakura Kazumi.

"That was an impressive jump, sensei. Do you have a secret life as sportsman?" the girl asked with an inquisitive smile.

Alex cursed inwardly, he had not time for this. "Kazumi-san, it's late, return to your room."

"That was my intention," she said with a smile of innocence, "but then I saw Setsuna-san and Asuna-san running out of the hotel and my instinct tell me that was the beginning of a great scoop, so I followed them. And before I could exit the hotel, our new and suspiciously secretive teacher lands out of nowhere. You can't tell a journalist like me to leave now." Kazumi ended with a puppy look.

Alex groaned in frustration, this time aloud. He had to be more careful about where he landed after an inhuman jump.

"And now that we are at it," the girl put out a notebook and a pen, "Why are you here sensei? Is it for the same reason as Setsuna-san and Asuna-san? Or maybe is it for a secret date? Oh, could it be with Shizuna-sensei? Or even better, with a student? That would be a great scoop! So tell me sensei..."

He had to admit it, the girl had the spirit of a true investigator, but she was little too much focused in... private affairs. In another time he would find amusing to humor her, but right now there were others priorities. Alex knew that they could take care of that Chigusa for what Kyoma said, but he talked about people helping her too, and that was what worried him. They were kids, they shouldn't be dealing with battles and abductions. If he kept losing time, maybe he would arrive too late. Too late to act. Too late to protect. Too late to _save_. And that wouldn't happen again.

He looked at Kazumi, deadly serious. A little sense of anxiety was growing in him and that gave more steel at his voice than he wanted.

"Now listen," the cold voice stopped the interrogation from the girl, "I have something to do and no time for nonsense, so return to your room before I..."

"Good night sensei, Kazumi-san."

Alex turned again to the unexpected voice and found another student, Nagase Kaede, standing next to him. She had an impassive face but he could see all her muscles tensed, ready to attack. Now that he remembered, she had an annotation too in the class roll: 'ninja'. At first he had thought it was a joke or a nickname. Now however, looking at the kunai in her hand and sensing the increasing Ki in her, maybe it was more than just a pet name.

"Now sensei, could you drop your sword and move away from Kazumi-san?" Kaede asked with calm but there was an edge of wariness in her voice. Alex was confused, why she asked that... Oh. Looking at the scene he realized why. He had taken a step towards Kazumi, tightening his grip of his katana. Looking at the girl he saw something similar to afraid in her eyes. It was like a punch in his gut. The stress had taken the worst of him and although he never would have hurt her, he could see how it looked from outside. Alex shook his head, trying to regain some calm. He took a big breath and looked at his student.

"I am very sorry for my former behavior, it was unforgivable. However, it's true that I have something very important to do right now so I can't waste time. To apologize, I will answer any question you have for me tomorrow, within some limits of course." the gleam of expectation in her eyes made him though that she accepted the apology. Alex turned to the direction where Negi and the others had left. Kaede was in front of him, keeping him from leave. She was looking at him, fiercely, and Alex knew she still was pondering if he was a menace to her friend. He was grateful that there was someone like her to protect the others girls from dangers. After some seconds she moved aside, giving him space. The teacher smiled.

"Thank you." And without saying more, he ran at the maximum speed he still could call 'human'. Now he had a puppeteer to stop.

* * *

Kaede looked at his teacher, getting out of view at a quickly rate. She still wasn't sure if she had done right letting him leave but he seemed really sorry for his actions. And he better be! She had been in tension since the incident in the train and after her conversation with Negi she couldn't relax, she couldn't even sleep. Then she had heard the turmoil in the bathroom and went outside to investigate it. After a quick talk with Yue she found out that something strange had happen with Konoka, and after that, Setsuna and Asuna had run outside of the hotel, very worried. So after all this, the last thing she expected was to find Kazumi speaking with the new teacher in the hotel entrance. That was when she almost had a panic attack when the teacher approached to Kazumi with a sword in hand and an aura similar to the one at the train, luckily a lot weaker.

All had ended well but she still was worried though. Was he friend or foe? She wasn't sure yet. But in the end it didn't matter. If something happened, she would help Negi and protect her friends. Speaking of them, Kaede turned to Kazumi.

"Are you ok Kazumi-san?" she asked returning a little to her easygoing self. The other girl looked at her.

"Ah, of course. It was a little... intense, but it isn't the first time that I ask in a bad moment and it wouldn't be the last." she said with a grin, "Besides, thanks to that, now I have a full interview with our mysterious new teacher for tomorrow. I think is a good deal."

Kaede smiled, it seemed that the encounter hadn't affected her in the least, "Well then, I think we should go to sleep now."

"Mmm? Oh, sure, sure." Kazumi shook her hand unconcerned, "I will sleep _after_ discover the secret affairs of our teacher."

Kaede blinked and shook her head in disbelief. She shouldn't be surprised, to her the scoop would always be the priority. The ninja looked at the path behind her. There wasn't a trace of their teacher.

"And how are you going to do it? I don't think you can reach him, he was running very fast." not saying that he probably accelerated as soon as he was out of view. However the young journalist only smiled putting out her phone.

"Never underestimate my track devices and my ability to drop them." in the phone's screen a red point was blinking over a map of the city. Kaede couldn't help but chuckle at this. Even with her training he had not been able to see how she put the device. The journalist was very fast when she wanted. Or maybe she was very busy dealing with the potential enemy who was her teacher. Probably the latter.

And now what? She couldn't persuade Kazumi to not do it, no after seeing the conviction in her eyes. Besides, Alex's worries probably had something to do it with Konoka, and she was a little worry about her. Yue was in a little hurry to use the bathroom but for what she said, Konoka had disappeared. She was sure that Negi could resolve it but...

"Well," Kaede said with a smile covering all her worries, "What are we waiting for?"


	6. Swords and magic

**Yeah, so I think I am not going to give more deadlines because clearly I am unable to fulfill them. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

Alex was running at a speed that would put a professional runner to shame but he was getting more worried. He knew he had lost time but not _that_ much time. Even though this, Negi and the others were out of his detection zone. He had had to focus only in a direction to expand the range, something he didn't like. After some distressing moments, he could finally feel them. The problem was they were moving a lot faster of what they should be able. That rose a good question but Alex found the answer when he saw the train station. They had taken a train. Chasing the kidnapper maybe?

When he entered the station, it was empty. It would be surprising if not for the paper charms that were making a little barrier not allowing the pass. They were very weak though. Maybe they were this way from the beginning or they hadn't taken well a Void user trespassing them. Whatever was the case, they couldn't stop him so they didn't matter. What mattered was to reach his students. The problem was that without people due to the charms, there wasn't anyone to control the trains. He cursed a little for the waste of time while taking his purple armlet and started to hacking the station systems. He was fast, but unless he used an excessive amount of magic he wasn't as fast as a train, and that wouldn't be very stealthy. After some seconds of searching, he found the information of the last train and he prepare the next for the same stop.

When his consciousness returned to the reality, new wagons were coming to life, their wheels resonating against the tracks until the set was in front of him and the doors opened. Alex entered and waited. When the time ran out, the doors began to close. However there was another sound under the one made for the engines. There was... footsteps? One second before the doors closed, a quick shadow entered the wagon through the other entry. His hand went to his Katana, ready to attack and saw... well, he saw a tired Kaede carrying a surprised Kazumi. The last one turned and saw Alex, who had a perplex expression.

"Good night sensei. Taking a night ride?" she asked smiling and took a photo of the paralyzed teacher.

"For the love of... What are you doing here?!" the voice of Alex rose a little at the surreal event.

"Well, you can't expect that I back off after see such suspicious _and_ interesting events. At least, not before I get a good story." Kazumi smiled with a predatory grin.

"And we were worried about our friends." Kaede added while trying to regain her breath. She was a ninja but that had been a good sprint.

Alex smacked his forehead and groaned. The nerve of these girls. That was why he didn't like to focus his detection in a single direction, you missed what was behind you. He pondered all the options and looked at them fiercely.

"Ok, I can't drop you from the train in movement, no matter how much I want to right now." the girls had a nervous laugh at this, "But when we'll stop you two remain in the train, no discussion. Am I clear?"

"Roger!" the two girls said at the same time, doing a military salute.

Alex sighed and began to expand his detection again. Now there were three presences besides the ones from Negi and the girls. He hoped they would be fine until he arrived.

* * *

"Give us Konoka-san back!"

The shout of Negi reverberated through the station. The kidnapper was with Konoka at the top of a great set of stairs. Negi, Setsuna and Asuna were at the bottom, looking deeply at the woman who had taken their friend. All of them were wet, result of an attempt from the kidnapper to stop them with water inside the wagon.

"I acknowledge that you have done great, but this is as far as you'll get." the kidnapper said smiling and showed a paper, "I am going to let you see the third of my charm-chans."

"I won't let you!" Setsuna jumped to action, trying to stop the woman from using the charm but she wasn't close enough.

" _ **Charm-san! Charm-san! Facilitate my escape!**_ " the eastern mage casted before throw the paper.

In a second, a big wall of fire rose in front of Setsuna. The intense flames extended, growing ramifications and taking the shape of the kanji for big. Each branch of the burning character was an radical barricade that kept anyone from reach the woman. Setsuna was close to the fire and had to use her arm to protect her face. She could feel the intense heat around her, turning red her skin. Before she could think a way to avoid it, she was jerked away from the flames by a worried Asuna.

"Setsuna-san!"

The girl had grabbed the robes of the swordswoman and pulled. Now she was holding her with one arm while using the other to protect them for the fire. Asuna hadn't thought, it had been something instinctive. Using her arm for protection was something instinctive too, but she could feel how the flames receded before reaching her. Asuna knew that wasn't normal but right now she was too worried about Konoka to care about it.

"Chew on this! Third charm technique Kyoto 'dai' character burn!" the eastern mage shouted with a confident smile, "Hohoho, those flames will repel any normal person. Well then, this is a goodbye."

" _ **Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... flet, une vente**_ ," the woman looked at the new sound. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw Negi, wand in hand, gathering a great amount of magic. Negi opened his eyes and rose his wand, " _ **Flans Salvatio Pulverea!**_ "

The young mage released his spell and a massive gust of wind swept the whole station. The blast focused in the middle of the fire, blowing away all the flames in its onslaught. When the gale ended, it was as if there had never been any fire. The kidnapper use her arms to protect herself from the heavy wind.

"Wh-what the..."

"I won't let you get away!" Negi stated with conviction. He drew out the pactio card of Asuna and prepared his wand, "Konoka-san is one of my students and an important friend! We will save her!"

The eastern woman gritted her teeth. Maybe she had underestimated the boy a little, but it wouldn't happen again. There was nobody else so Kyoma had to be entertaining the strong envoy of the East. As long as he defeated that obstacle, she could win against some brats.

" _ **Sis mea pars per centum octoginta secundas... Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna.**_ " Negi casted with the card over his head. After the activation of the contract, magic began to flow inside of Asuna, enhancing her and protecting her. Negi's magic. She shuddered a little at first but then she stood firmly, the light of the contract covering her.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san..." Setsuna was speechless.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna looked at the swordswoman with confidence, "Let's go!"

"A-ah... Ye-yes!" she recovered from the surprise.

Asuna smile at her, "Good. Then now..." the girl took a big breath and without any signal, the three of them jumped to action, "You damn monkey-woman! Give Konoka back!"

The older woman stepped back at the drive of the kids. Even the redhead was shining! She didn't know the reason but it probably had something to do with those 'partners' that western mages used. And if that were the reason, she had something to counter it.

"Aniki! Use it now!" Chamo shouted from his position at Negi's shoulder. Negi looked at the ermine and nodded in understanding.

"Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal 'artifact' a weapon that only you can use!"

"A weapon?!" she asked, surprised, "O-ok, give it to me!"

Negi took again the card and began active it with his magic, " _ **Exerceas Potentiam... Cagurazaca Asuna!**_ " The light of the spell surrounded the card and mystic energy began to gather in Asuna's hands. She looked excited about having a weapon but all the emotion was replaced for disbelief when she saw the big, folded fan in her hands.

"What the hell?! It's just a normal fan?" Asuna shouted.

"T-that's weird..." Negi answered confused.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted when the other girl lost velocity.

"Arggg! I guess there is no turning back!" the now fan-armed girl jumped towards the kidnapper.

Setsuna jumped as well and the two attacked. However, before they could hit her, two stuffed animals came to live and got between them and the woman. They were big, a little more than two times the height of the girls and many times bulkier. The two animals stopped the attacks in mid-air, the bear caught Setsuna's sword with its claw and the monkey used its head to block Asuna's fan. Both girls were surprised.

"What the heck?! They can move?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"It's like I said before!" Setsuna now looked more worried than surprised, "They must be her Zenki and Goki! They may look weak but we have to be careful, Asuna-san!"

Hohohoho! My 'enki and 'yuuki' are pretty strong, you know!" the woman grabbed Konoka and hauled her over her shoulder. She began to leave, "You'll never be a match for those two!"

"Konoka! Damn you!" Asuna shouted with all her fury. Konoka was her friend, she wouldn't let them take her. She wouldn't allow it! And despite that, she couldn't do anything, because a freaking monkey was in her way! She had to push harder, she had to pass and get to Konoka. No mattered what, she had to save her, and to do that she had to get over this stuffed animal.

That was what she wished. And her power answered to it.

One second, the solid head of the stuffed monkey was stopping the fan in Asuna's hands. The next second, the fan pulsed and it went through the warrior spirit like it was made from smoke, dispersing a big piece of the monkey's head in its way. All the presents gasped in surprise at this while the body of the Enki began to disappear. One of the most surprised was Asuna herself, quickly recovering her stance and landing. She wasn't sure what had happened, she only remembered feeling a little strange and then suddenly the monkey had disappeared. But she wasn't going to complain, if this fan could help her saving Konoka, the better.

"Whoa." Negi looked in awe.

"A-amazing Asuna-san!"

The redhead nodded to herself and looked at the swordswoman, "I-I don't know what's going on, but it looks like we can do this! Leave that bear to me and go after Konoka!" the remaining warrior spirit sweated at her claim.

"Sorry about this! I'll leave this to you!" Setsuna began to run to the woman and Konoka, sword ready in her hand, "Give us back Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"Pathetic."

A chill ran down the spine of Setsuna at the new voice. All her instincts shouted to guard herself and that was she did it, only an instant before a blade appeared to cut her in half. Even stopping the sword, the force behind the strike launched her down stairs without control. She came to Negi who tried to stop her but Setsuna crashed into him and both of them ended in the ground. The young swordswoman gritted her teeth, trying to shake off the numbness of her arms after the impact. She looked up, looking for the new enemy. But when her eyes found the new figure, her face paled.

Besides the kidnapper, there was a new woman. She was probably older, but her beauty was undeniable. Her long, black hair was tied in a ponytail. She was holding a long sword in her hands, firmly, and her eyes were fixed on Setsuna, looking at her with something like... disappointment? Probably it was, the sword and the traditional robes of red pants and white shirt revealed her as a member of the Shinmeiryuu, and many of them saw her as a traitor. That was bad on its own, but what had made her pale was the belt which held her clothes. It wasn't of the traditional red, it was of pure black.

The sign of a Shinmeiryuu master of the maximum level.

This was crazy! Masters of that level were people who had dominated all the ways of the Shinmeiryuu and had a perfect control over their bodies and Ki. How had the kidnapper got such a bodyguard?! Fight her was a suicide but... No! She had to save Konoka. It didn't matter who was the enemy, she would surpass him.

"Really Chigusa?" the Shinmeiryuu master looked at the kidnapper, her voice tinted with disbelief and a little annoyance, "This is why you needed protection so bad? Two brats and a kid? I knew that you were weak, but not _that_ weak."

"Sh-shut up Nanami!" the woman, known now as Chigusa, stuttered. Her face was red from embarrassment, " I asked for your help against a greater menace. I can win against these kids easily." she ended with a face of superiority.

"Let me disagree with that," the woman, known now as Nanami, shrugged, "Besides, 'asked'? You practically begged me, and I only accepted because you promised me a good fight. So, where is my fight?"

Chigusa looked a little nervous, "Well... at that moment I didn't think Kyoma would help me so I really needed your help. But he acceded so probably now he is taking care of the menace..." she said, whispering at the end.

"Chigusa..." the woman said slowly, an angry tic in her left eye.

Far away from this discussion, Setsuna, Negi and Asuna looked at the scene. The young swordswoman was really worried, the presence of a Shinmeiryuu master was really bad. However she didn't look like to want to fight them. Maybe she would leave in peace? She knew it was a very unlikely possibility, but a possibility nonetheless. However another phrase had caught her attention. 'Good fight'? 'Menace'? There was someone else in this game? But then, who could be?

Negi looked troubled. The new woman had stopped Setsuna like she was nothing. And it was wrong because Setsuna _was_ strong, he had saw it personally with the incident in the bath. And even though this, she had paled when she saw the woman. Did she know her? Was she strong? The young teacher got more worried. Why there were so much people who wanted to hurt Konoka?

Asuna didn't know what to do. She had gotten distracted with the commotion of a flying Setsuna crashing into Negi. The new woman who did it seemed strong but it didn't matter, they would win and rescue Konoka. She looked at the stuffed animal. It was distracted, looking at the two women. It was her opportunity. The redhead began to walk to the bear.

"Ahh!"

However, before she could get closer, several little monkeys grabbed her, pulling her clothes and keeping her from moving. Asuna tried to shake them off but the stuffed bear caught her between its claws and lifted her. The redhead kept stirring with all her might but the magical animal was too strong. She was trapped.

"Ahh! Let me go!" the redhead began to move her legs, trying to kick the bear.

"Asuna-san!" Negi and Setsuna shouted at the same time.

The two women looked at the scene, one with a satisfied smile and the other a little surprised.

"See? I told you I could." Chigusa pointed at the trapped girl.

"Hum, maybe." the Shinmeiryuu master nodded, "But you fail to see the most obvious dangers."

Without another word, Nanami swung her sword. A blade of compress air flew towards Asuna and impacted against her fan, throwing it away. The girl yelped in surprise, but nothing more. The attack hadn't made any damage to her.

"You don't leave your prisoners with powerful weapons." Nanami declared. She wasn't sure what had happened, but if the girl could disperse a powerful Enki with just a swing of that fan, she had to keep it away from her, "Now, these kids are tenacious, we have to leave them unconscious, at least. Tsukuyomi."

A new girl appeared. She couldn't be much older than Setsuna or Asuna. She had two swords, one in each hand, a simple outfit and glasses than gave her a clumsy look. However, her eyes had a very dark gleam in them. She looked at Nanami.

"Yes, sensei."

"Take care of the kid. Remember, he is a mage so don't drop your guard. Your little sempai is mine." she looked at Setsuna, "Ahh, and use the back of your swords. They are kids, I don't want any injured."

"Of course sensei." inwardly, the girl was very disappointed. Her master was too soft sometimes, and a really killjoy. But she could make her bite the dust anytime too, so Tsukuyomi had to obey her. For now at least.

The next second, the new girl from the Shinmeiryuu disappeared, dashing towards Negi. The young mage tried to make a quick spell but the swordswoman was too fast. Before he could end the cast, she slammed her sword in his chest, leaving him gasping for air. Before he could recover, the second sword hit him in the left side, making him fly. Negi landed a little away, trying to recover his breath. Even with his magic barrier he had felt those hits. Now he knew that girl was very strong.

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna shouted in alarm. She had to help him, he couldn't win against a enemy so fast.

"First rule, 'don't avert your eyes from your enemy'."

Moving her body only by reflex, Setsuna raised her Nodachi just in time to stop the attack from the Shinmeiryuu master. This time she was more prepared, using her Ki to reinforce her arms and legs. Even though this, the force behind the assault was too great and she was forced to take a step back. She clenched her jaw with the effort.

"Better," Nanami said with a nod, "But I am afraid I can't lose time teaching you more."

The older swordswoman resume her assault. Setsuna was forced to defend, without opportunities to counter attack. The swings from the woman weren't incessant, they weren't even fiery, but they were _perfect_. It was like a dance. Each move seemed a part of something bigger, something that Setsuna couldn't grasp. And each one was performed flawlessly, leaving no opening for the enemy. The succession of attacks had its own beat, its own rhythm, and it was one that Setsuna couldn't follow.

With each new clash of swords, she lost more and more terrain. She was being overwhelmed and she couldn't think a way out. She wanted to save Konoka, she needed to do it, but with this woman as her enemy, it seemed impossible. She knew the great master were powerful but this was crazy, Setsuna could barely stop the attacks, and probably the Shinmeiryuu master was only toying with her. Frustration began to grow in her, but it was nothing compared to the fear she was feeling. Fear for Konoka, fear for not be able to save her, fear for lose her. She couldn't lose her, she had to save her! But, what if she can't? What... what if she wasn't strong enough? She had to but... if she... if she not... then... then...

All her thoughts were stopped when the older swordswoman made a quick parry, leaving her completely open to her next attack.

"Sorry but I have to end this. Good fight." the woman said with a blank expression, her Katana ready to give the final blow.

This was it. She had failed. Failed to Konoka, to Konoka's father and to herself. She couldn't save the person she had sworn to protect. She could heard the distant voice of Asuna, crying her name, but it was useless. She was a failure, she couldn't do anything. Even after all the years of training, she was the same girl who couldn't save her first friend from drowning in the river.

 _Konoka-ojou-sama... I am sorry._

The sword fell towards her and Setsuna closed the eyes at the last second, expecting the strike. However, it never came. Instead she heard the noise of metal colliding. The young swordswoman opened slowly her eyes and gasped at the view.

In front of her there was a world of blue, waving like the ocean. When the tides stopped, she could see it was a coat, a coat which belonged to their new teacher, who was in front of her, blocking the hit from Nanami with his own sword. He had stopped in her tracks the blade of the woman, who was looking at the new figure with curiosity.

"Who are you?" the Shinmeiryuu master asked in a light tone.

"Me? I am simple teacher." Setsuna couldn't see it, but she knew he was smiling. The man looked at his left, "And as a teacher I told you to stay in the train, didn't I?" the tone of false complain was obvious.

"Sorry sensei," the young swordswoman looked at the new voice. A few meters from them was Nagase Kaede, one of her classmates, protecting Negi from the attack of Tsukuyomi with two Kunai. Her tone of false sorry was obvious as well, "But after you snapped, diced the train doors and jump with inhuman speed to the station, I thought I should follow you."

"What?! W-Who are you?" Chigusa asked a little anxious.

Teacher and student looked at each other for a second. Then, they looked at their own enemy with absolute determination.

"We are the reinforcements." both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Both, the kidnapper and the former rescue team were shocked with the last incorporations. Kaede and Alex were very focused in the enemy in front of them while those enemies seemed to have something between confusion and expectation.

"A-Alex-sensei... W-what is this?" a very confused Setsuna asked.

"We'll explain everything later." Alex ignored her question, "Now we have more urgent concerns. That reminds me..." Alex looked at the woman who he had stopped. Suddenly, the Ki began to extend for his body, tuned from raw power to a specific objective. The energy moved and coated him, enhancing his muscles and bones, making him stronger, harder, _deadlier_. He took a stand and the floor cracked from the pressure. All this happened in an instant, Nanami couldn't react, only her eyes widened before Alex spoke again.

"I am afraid I have to ask you to _back off_!"

After the shout, Alex thrust the enemy sword and the woman behind it with all his might. In result, the Shinmeiryuu master was launched several meters backwards at great speed. However, in mid-air she flipped a few times, controlling her momentum and finally she landed with her legs, using the friction with the floor to stop. She looked at her hand, still trembling for the strength behind the attack. Then she looked at Alex, smiling.

"After that attack, it's safe to presume that you are the strong envoy of the East, aren't you?" Nanami asked happily.

"W-what?!" Chigusa looked at him, afraid, "That is impossible! Kyoma-san had to deal with you...but then..." in an instant, all the fear and nervousness of her face changed to absolute hate. She felt the terror creeping at the back of her mind, "What... what have you done to Kyoma!" she shouted with something resembling a growl.

"Chigusa, calm down." Nanami said with a soft voice, "You know him better than anyone. Probably he was just joking when he said that he would help, or maybe he got bored and went home. He is like that. But he is too strong to lose without making a scratch to his enemy."

The kidnapper looked again to Alex and nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, you are right. He probably got bored." she said recovering her calm a little. However, she still was worried, she would contact him as soon as they get out of here.

Alex looked at the exchange with curiosity. It seemed that Kyoma wasn't a perfect liar after all. But then, what had happened? Why hadn't he stopped the attacks? Maybe something had happened to him. However, right now Alex had other matters to attend. One of them was to clarify a mistake. He? An 'envoy'?

"Sorry, but I think there is a misunderstanding," all the presents looked at him, "I am not an envoy of the East, I am here because..." the teacher stopped.

Why was he here? Ok, he was here because he was these kids' teacher and he had sworn to protect them, but... Why was he here, in Kyoto? Why had he traveled instead of remain in the academy, studying the library? Well, he had traveled because someone wanted it. Someone who should have kept him under surveillance. Someone who had employed him very fast. _Someone_ , who was the chief of the East. And... and... Oh for heaven's sake.

He _was_ an envoy of the East.

Oh, Come on! Konoemon had sent a perfect unknown with the hope of what? That he was strong and could help Negi with any possible problem? Ok, that was kind of what had happened... but only by an extreme lucky coincidence! He didn't know what infuriating him more, Konoemon's attitude or that he had taken so long to realize about the situation. Alex swore that the next time he saw the old principal he was going to kill him. Or maybe give a good talk about responsibilities and precautions.

Back in the reality, everyone was still looking at him. He groaned loudly.

"Ok, forget it. It seems I _am_ an envoy of the East after all. So let's finish this so I can have a little talk with a crazy old man."

Nanami blinked at this. Then, she couldn't help but laugh to her heart's content, "Hahahahaha! I think you are not here by your own will, don't you?" she snorted, cleaning a tear off her eye, "Well, as long as I can fight you I don't really care about the circumstances. So, shall we dance?"

Alex could feel how the flow of Ki coating her body and sword increased, reinforcing them even more. It wasn't as fast as him, but it was really impressive. He narrowed his eyes, she was strong. He would have to focus on her.

"Just give me a second." Alex looked at all the presents and began to sense them. The aura potential wasn't a foolproof way to determine the true combat force of a person but was far better than a simple guess. As he had suspected, Nanami was strong, the stronger of their enemies, and probably a real master of the sword if her stance was anything to go by. He had to deal with her personally.

The apprentice of Nanami was good as well. Not even close to her master, but good nonetheless. She seemed of the speed type. Setsuna was probably superior in sword technique but her large Nodachi would be a handicap. It would be Kaede then.

The last was the oriental mage. Kyoma had said that she was an airhead that get confident too easily. However he didn't want to underestimate her, it always ended bad when he did it. The only problem was her magic barrier but it would be easy if Asuna attacked. He had sensed a spike of Void in the area, so the redhead was the obvious answer. But if she could use it, why hadn't she dispersed the spirit that had her already? Couldn't she use it willingly? If that was the case, probably Negi and Setsuna would be enough.

"Ok, that is the schedule for tonight. Kaede with glasses-girl. Setsuna and Negi, help Asuna and rescue Konoka. I will entertain this lady. Now everyone have their own mission. Go ahead!"

"Aye aye, sensei." Kaede was the first to answer and jump to action.

Setsuna and Negi were still a little shocked. However, after a little hesitation the two decided to consider Alex as their ally and listen to him. The older teacher smiled when they ran to help Asuna.

"'Lady'? Really? I do hope for your own good that you aren't one of this gentlemen who never hurt a woman." Nanami began to walk towards Alex with a dangerous smile.

"I like to think I am a gentleman. However," Alex took a combat stance, "Long time ago I learnt that sometimes, to not fight a woman could hurt her more than any wound."

Nanami chuckled, the look of anticipation returning to her face.

"Good answer."

And then the station was engulfed in the sound of two swords colliding.

* * *

Kaede didn't know why she had obeyed the orders of their new sensei. Even when she had followed him, it had been because two reasons, fear for her friends and fear for what Alex would do. She still didn't trust him completely. Even though this, when she had arrived at the station that had changed a little. In that moment, it was like the time had frozen. She could see how a girl was attacking Negi and that he wouldn't dodge in time. She also saw a woman attacking a defenseless Setsuna who had her eyes closed. The last thing she saw was Alex, running with an insane speed towards the woman, his face full of determination. And that was when Kaede decided that he would help Setsuna, so she went to help Negi.

After the clash, Kaede could see that she had been right. He had saved Setsuna and showed a great power. She didn't know was all that talk about envoy of the East but it seemed that being one made him an ally of Negi. But beyond that, his stance, his behavior and specially his eyes, all of these talked about great experience, more than what Kaede had. At the end, when he gave them orders, she complied. Maybe it wasn't so strange that she had done it. The new teacher hadn't gained her trust yet, but he had gained her will to trust him. And in less than a minute. That was something.

"Ohh, but I wanted to fight Setsuna-sempai." the girl with glasses and two swords pouted.

"I am sorry," Kaede answered with a smile, her Kunai ready in her hands, "But it's teacher orders, so I don't think is a good idea to disobey them."

And then, a second echo of metal colliding joined the first.

* * *

Setsuna and Negi ran towards the trapped Asuna, ignoring the battles that erupted at their sides. The stuffed bear looked at them with hesitation. It couldn't fight while keeping the girl between its claws. While the spirit debated what to do, Negi stopped running and began to chant a spell and Setsuna jumped to attack him. Forced to act, the stuffed bear use one arm to kept its prisoner on a literal bear hug and used its right claw to stop Setsuna's sword. The Goki was pleased, however something was wrong. The girl with a sword was smiling.

"Like I said before..." Asuna pressed with all her might against the bear to gain the maximum space. She pulled her head backwards, " **Let me go!** "

The girl gave her captor a head butt with all her strength. Even without the fan to channeling it, her frustration and drive to save Konoka were enough to awaken some power. That added at the enhancing given by the pactio, made the Goki felt like an explosion in its face that disrupted its magic. The stuffed bear released both, the girl and the sword due to the commotion. Setsuna grabbed Asuna's arm and the two ran away from the spirit.

"Now sensei!"

" _ **Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... viginti trium spiritus aeriales, vinculum facti inimicum captent,**_ " the Goki looked at the young teacher, deep in concentration. Then he opened his eyes and pointed his hand at the bear, " _ **Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!**_ "

Around Negi, the magic took the form of twenty three bands that flew at the stuffed animal. After the shock of Asuna's attack, the bear hadn't time to react and several bands wrapped around it, trapping it successfully. However, only half of the magical bands went to the Goki. The other half flew around it and went with great speed to Chigusa who was trying to escape. The oriental mage didn't expect the spell was directed at her, so as her Goki, she was trapped by the bands.

"Ahh! What the... Untie me!" the kidnapper fought against her bindings.

"Setsuna-san, Asuna-san!" Negi shouted, sweat began to appear in his forehead due to the strain for controlling the magical bands individually.

Asuna ran at the bear, her just-recovered fan in her hand and full of determination. She took a stance and struck.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

The mighty swing went through bindings and spirit body all alike, dispersing all the magic in its way. Asuna looked at the fading form of the bear, very pleased. The she started to run upstairs towards Konoka.

At the same time, Setsuna reached the higher place of the stairs and get face to face with the kidnapper. The woman shuddered at the glare that she received from the swordswoman.

"I won't let you to take Konoka-ojou-sama away!" Setsuna readied her sword and sprinted toward Chigusa, " _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zan Gan Ken!**_ "

The powerful technique hit at the same time that Negi removed the magical bands. The oriental mage took the attack, and even though her magical barrier protected her from serious damages, she was projected against the far wall of the station. She gasped at the impact and fell to the floor. Chigusa fought to look up and soon she regretted it.

In front of her there were three figures standing. Setsuna with her sword ready to another attack, Negi with a determined expression and Asuna holding Konoka in her arms. The three of them looked at Chigusa in anger. She gulped. She needed help.

"T-Tsukuyomi!" the oriental mage looked at the young swordswoman but she wouldn't help her. Kaede speed had matched Tsukuyomi's, even overpass it, and now the ninja was getting the upper hand in the fight. Chigusa gritted her teeth and looked at the other side.

"Nanami! We have to..." she frozen, looking in awe at the fight. After seeing her reaction, the other three turned and followed her line of vision. All of them gaped, Setsuna the most amazed.

In one side of the station, two sword master was fighting. All the floor surrounding them was marked with cuts and slashes, made only by missed attacks. Even the air was vibrating with the force of the clashes. Pure Ki was flowing through their bodies and swords, allowing them to swing with more power and to move with more speed than any human could do. And while that was what amazed them all, Setsuna was fixated in another aspect.

Their mastery.

Setsuna knew that the woman was a master of high level, but her new sensei was no different. Both of them had a skill only achieved with great effort and practice. The two master had a different style, focused in different aspects of combat. The ways that they had to attack or defend were varied. And even though this, they seemed to had prepared all the battle.

Each attack had its counterpart, and each counterpart had its attack. Unlike the fight of Setsuna, where she was trapped in the dance that Nanami was making, this time was a perfect mach. Two beautiful dances that were perfectly synchronized, but at the same time, the two of them were trying to overpass the other with each clash. Setsuna couldn't help but look in admiration at the two masters.

The battle was very balanced, but the young swordswoman could see it. Little by little, the beat of Alex's dance was prevailing, shortening the tempo of Nanami's attacks and improving his own. The collision between swords lasted for what seemed hours but finally there was an inflexion and the two fighters attacked faster than what the witnesses could see. After that, Nanami made an inhuman jump and landed many stairs above, looking at her arm.

There was a cut in her robe, and she was bleeding.

"I knew it." the Shinmeiryuu master had a large smile, "After that first attack I knew that you would give me an awesome fight!" she readied her Katana again.

"W-wait Nanami!" after seeing the first blood, Chigusa managed to recover her thoughts, "We have to retreat, they are too many and too strong."

"Are you kidding?!" Nanami looked at the oriental mage in disbelief, "I am not going to leave just when I find an incredible swordsman to fight with. Besides, they are kids, when Tsukuyomi finish her fight we can..."

In that instant, the aforementioned swordswoman landed beside Chigusa after a powerful kick from Kaede. The girl grunted, clutching her abdomen with one hand and holding her last sword with the other. Nanami looked at her pupil, then at the kids, then at the ninja, then at Chigusa, then at Tsukuyomi again and finally at Alex.

She groaned. Hard.

"Oh for the love of... FINE! But you owe me a great one for this Chigusa." Nanami sprinted towards her pupil and the oriental mage. She helped Tsukuyomi stand and looked at the exit.

"Sorry," Alex interrupted, "But after all you have done I can't let you escape."

Nanami grinned and looked at the older teacher, "I am sorry too, but don't worry, we will finish our duel, rest assured. Right now I have to escape with the _stupid_ of my customer to save her so I have to distract you." she looked at Negi and the girls. Alex's eyes widened, "Don't take it bad, I only do it because I know you can stop it. Well, see you soon."

Nanami took a stance and channeled a preposterous amount of Ki to her sword. Alex sprinted towards Negi, his own Ki flowing to his Katana. Nanami acted first.

" _ **Shinmeiryuu: Hyaku Ka Ryou Ran!**_ "

The master swordswoman released a giant wave of energy and flower petals towards Negi and the girls. Negi, Chamo and Asuna yelled in panic, they hadn't time to dodge it. Setsuna was shocked, she knew the technique, but this level was beyond of what she had ever imagined. But she would stop it. She had failed Konoka but she wouldn't fail her again. However, before she could act, Alex arrived and got between them and the attack in an instant. His sword ready and overflowing with energy. He looked at the incoming wave and sighed.

He didn't remember that being a teacher was so hard.

" _ **Wolf Kata: Howl!**_ "

Similar to Nanami's attack, Alex released a big, black wave of Ki that flew towards to the other attack. All the presents could swear that the sound of the energy traveling through the air was like a feral howl, the howl of an animal ready to hunt.

When the attacks crashed, the vortex of energy collapsed and all the station was engulfed by a shiny light. The force of the explosion broke all the glasses of the station and everyone used their arms to protect themselves. When the light faded and everyone could see again, there wasn't any sign of the members of the Kansai Magic Association. Alex could still sense them but they were getting away very fast, soon they would be out of his range. But he couldn't follow them right now. He had to get sure that his students were ok.

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Please get a hold of yourself!" Setsuna was shouting, worried.

Alex saw how Konoka began to open her eyes. She seemed fine. He saw as well how Kaede was looking at him, waiting answers. He sighed inwardly, he would have to give a lot of explanations.

For the second time that night, the sound of a camera startled him. Looking at the bottom of the stairs Alex saw how Kazumi took the last of probably a long list of pictures of the night. She noticed him looking and sent him a nervous smile.

"Sooooo... Magic?"

Alex groaned. Lots and lots of explanations.

* * *

In the forest near at the hotel where the class was hosted, far away from any human, there was a man sat with his back resting in a tree. His legs, arms and abdomen were made of rock, and the petrifaction was slowly ascending through his chest. His forehead was soaked in sweat and he was panting. He was Kyoma and definitely he wasn't happy.

"I-I know you were creepy, but to attack for surprise and from behind... Where are your manners?" Kyoma chuckled with difficulty, looking at the figure in front of him.

That figure was a kid, with white hair and a blank expression. All his chest and his left arm were burned, second-degree burns or worst, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't pay attention to Kyoma either. He had a mobile in his hand with a message on the screen. The contact name was 'Airhead Pupil'. The kid was reading it.

 _'Where are you? Are you ok? Please contact me as soon as possible.'_

The kid began to write a soothing answer and sent it. It would be bad if the woman began to lost her focus. After that he crushed the phone in his hand.

"H-hey, that was too much, now I have to buy a new one. Thank you very much." Kyoma tried to sound ironic but his throat had began to become in stone, so he was losing the ability to talk, "At least, will you tell me why you a-ttacked me?"

The kid remained in silence, looking at the older man.

"Haha-ha, I su-pose s-..."

The process ended and now a statue of Kyoma was in the soil, resting against a tree. There was a smile in her face. The kid kept looking at him some seconds and then looked at the star sky. His face still devoid of any emotion. The answer to the man's question was a easy one.

It was too soon to try to end it all.


	7. End of the night

**Hello again. First of all, I am so sorry for the two months delay. Between finals and some trips I have been very busy. But now I have more time to write, so I hope to not need another two months to update... Hopefully.**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **DanMive - I am very glad you like it! It always give a boost of ego knowing that someone like your work, even more if it is over others' XD**

 **Tsunashi777 - Thank you! I don't if it's soon (probably not) but, well, I updated XD**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

The wagon was quiet, only the sounds of the wheels against the train tracks filled the night. Then a loud yawn broke the silence. Several eyes turned to Alex, some in surprise and some in amusement. He shrugged, the nap at the train that morning had been good, but not enough to recover his week without sleeping. Adding this to a sword duel to death and the stress of the night, now he was _really_ tired. Alex would be sleeping through the ride, but he still had to make sure his students and Negi were safe, and until they were in the hotel he couldn't drop his guard.

He had said the same when the fight was over. Negi, Setsuna and Kaede had agreed with him, so the questions had been postponed for now, despite of the plain disagreement from the journalist. After some magical reparations of the station and the diced train, they had started the way back to the hotel. Now, all of them were in the same wagon, waiting for the end of the ride. No one had said nothing since the fight, but Alex understood it, all of them had a lot to think about. He began to looked at them.

At his left, Setsuna and Asuna was looking after an asleep Konoka. After the commotion, the girl had started to awake, whatever they had given her was wearing off. She had said something to Setsuna, who seemed ready to escape. However, Alex had used a little spell to make her sleep again. All the presents had looked at him in confusion, Setsuna even with a bit of anger, but Alex had explained it immediately. Being kidnapped was something hard, not easy to assimilate, so it would be better if they explained everything to her tomorrow, in a controlled environment and not in the middle of a broken train station. The kids had understood but Setsuna asked to not explain anything. It seemed that Konoka didn't know about her powers or the magic society. Alex didn't agree with that, lying to her and hiding everything was destined to end bad. However, that was the desire of Konoka's father, so he couldn't do anything.

Until meeting the man personally and have a little talk with him at least.

Negi was in the opposite side, in front of the girls. Alex could feel the occasional glances of the boy. He seemed about to explode with all the questions that wandered in his head. Alex knew that the young teacher wanted answers after all that had happened, however he seemed to be suppressing his wishes, maybe to not worry their students or maybe for the possibility of them not being safe yet. Probably both.

Kaede and Kazumi were just in front of him. The ninja was very relaxed, a satisfied face that made hard to know if her eyes were open or not. Alex was sure that she had questions as well, but she seemed to not have any hurry to ask, happy enough due to have saved her friends.

The same couldn't be said about the girl next to her, though.

The young journalist was almost fuming. Her inquisitive glare was fixed on him and Alex could feel it even when he had his eyes closed. It was like the girl's eyes were piercing his skull like a driller, hunting for answers. Not something pleasant to experiment. Alex had to give it to the girl, she was good, and in a future she would be a hell of a detective. After a bit, he couldn't keeping avoiding _that_ look.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, only feigning innocence a little.

"Mmm, I don't know, let me think." Kazumi replied with irony, "How about the fact that I found the scoop of my life only to not be allowed to ask anything the next second? Do you know what that are making to my journalist soul? It's killing it!" she put her hand over her heart to emphasize her pain. Then a little smile began to form in her face, "I believe that we have the right to know. Besides, didn't you promise me an interview?"

Alex looked at her puppy face and couldn't help but sigh amused. She was good indeed.

"First, if you remember correctly, the promise was for tomorrow, not today." the girl dropped the act when she knew that he had caught her, "Second, I haven't sense any danger since the enemy escaped, so I think it's safe to assume we are out of danger. So," he looked at everyone in the wagon, "I think now we have time for some questions."

Kazumi's face lighted up as it was Christmas and Alex just said that they could open the presents. And in the case of the journalist maybe he really did. However, before she could ask anything, a new voice sounded first.

"Then, are you an envoy of the East?"

Alex looked at a surprised Negi. The voice came from him but it wasn't his. So then what... Oh. He had forgotten the white ermine. The animal perched itself on Negi's shoulder and looked at Alex.

"You are Negi's familiar, I assume."

"I am Chamo!" the ermine proudly proclaimed. Alex noticed that the familiar hadn't answered if it was one or not.

"Pleased to meet you." Alex replied, "Then, answering your question, yes and no." everyone gave him a confused stare, except Kazumi, who was torn between the awesome of a talking ermine or the fury for the fur ball stealing her chance to ask, "I am not an envoy of the East. However, the principal sent me as one, a fact that was unknown to me until our encounter with the Kansai Association."

"Then, why did you help us?" Setsuna asked with a serious tone.

"That's a stupid question." Alex scoffed, "I am a teacher, so I protect my students. I don't need more reasons than that."

The wagon became quiet after his claim. Negi looked at the older teacher in awe, nodding in agreement after a couple of seconds. The girls looked at him surprised as well, and Alex could see a glint of respect in their eyes. However, he felt a spike of shame under their glares. It hadn't been always this way. He took his job as teacher seriously, but a long time ago he wouldn't have interfered. It was easier to stay out of others' problems, that had been his philosophy to live... no, to survive. At least, until... until _she_ happened.

 _I think you worry a lot about anything. Thinking about what will happen after every action is... well, is kind of important, but... you can't let it decide about your entire life, specially with something like saving people. Besides, what is the point of have power if you don't use it to help others?_

Inwardly, he smiled sadly with the memory. He remembered perfectly how he had looked at her disconcerted and how she had laughed at him for that. That woman had been the end of him, in a lot of ways.

The silence remained a little more until Kazumi gathered enough curiosity to ask.

"So, you and Negi are mages, right? I thought that mages in this age would be hermits or very separated from the society. However, with the recent events I can assume there are at least two organizations involved. Are you two part of that 'East organization'?"

After the question Negi gasped, remembering suddenly that magic's existence was a secret, and began to speak very quickly, trying to change the subject but to not avail. After seeing his reaction, Kazumi was even more interested. Alex was surprised, after everything had happened Negi should know that he couldn't avoid this conversation. To give him some time to collect his thoughts, the older teacher spoke first.

"I am afraid that isn't my case." the journalist redirected her attention to Alex, "I am not acquainted with the magic world or its organizations. I am relatively new to all these."

This time the question came from a confused Negi, his nervousness forgotten, "But, how is that possible?"

Alex sighed, if he wanted to end the subject and not have a lot of question later, he needed to make up a good, believable story. And the best way to do that was to tell half-truths.

"Well, I was raised in a very secluded society." that was technically true, "Eventually, I had some... disagreements with the elders and then I had to run away. A lot happened and suddenly I found myself here, in Japan, with no money or shelter." Alex was thankful for the vagueness of 'a lot', "After discover the existence of the library island, I decided to become a teacher so I could study it without limits. However, I didn't discover that the academy had its own supernatural side until my first day. So," he said looking at the young mage, "if you want more information, you need to ask our little teacher here."

Negi recovered his nervousness at being in the spotlight again, but this time he could answer.

"But... the magic is a secret, if I say something... they will turn me into a ermine!" he shouted scared and with tears in his eyes.

If not for his evident fear, Alex would have thought it was a joke. It was a really... imaginative punishment for tell a secret.

"Well, don't worry Negi-sensei, I am sure all the presents understand the magnitude of this secret so they won't tell anyone, right?" Alex finished looking at his students.

Everyone nodded but Kazumi. The young journalist didn't know what to do. In other circumstances she would publish the scoop without a second thought. It was the opportunity of her life! However, knowing that they would punish Negi if she said something... In addition, this night she had seen how dangerous was that world. Maybe... until she knew more of all this... maybe she should pay heed to Alex.

"Fiiiiineeeee." she said finally, sinking in her seat. Negi replied with a big smile.

Before Negi could begin to said anything, the train stopped in the station near the hotel. Everyone started to walk to the hotel with Negi telling his story, Setsuna carrying Konoka and Alex keeping sensing their surroundings. Just in case, but he was listening to Negi's story as well. It seemed he was a teacher as a test to be a real mage, a person who help people around the world with his powers. It truly was a worthy objective, but to someone so young... Alex thought it was a task too big for a kid of his age.

The group separated at the gates, each one to his respective rooms, with the promise of resume the talk in the morning. Alex stayed, he still had something to do. When the girls and Negi left, the old teacher turned to the door and sighed.

"Mmm, that's quite a bunch of weird people you got there, Boss."

Alex didn't turned to look at the new presence, he already knew she was there. He was the one who had summoned her, after all.

"Hello, Vivi, it's good to see you. And please, neither you nor I have the right to call other persons weird." he turned to the woman, " And talking about it, what the heck are you wearing?"

The woman smiled at this. She seemed to be in her early twenty, with purple hair which reached her neck and white skin. Her body hadn't anything to envy to Shizuna's, and she was wearing... a perfect clone of Mahora's uniform for girls.

"Oh, this?" Vivi turned over herself, giving a complete view of the outfit, "I thought it suited the situation. After all, you became a teacher for this, didn't you?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"You perfectly know that I didn't." Alex replied, a little tic in his left eye.

"Really?" she approached him, feigning disbelief, and surrounded his neck with her arms, their faces only a bit apart, "Are you saying that an _old_ man like you, with all these beautiful girls around, and you didn't think to have some fun? Not. Even. _Once?_ " she whispered with a seductive tone.

In any other circumstance, Alex would have felt insulted and probably replied with something not appropriate for a gentleman. However, he knew Vivi, she hadn't any evil intention. She just loved to mess with him. If he got angry, she would have won. Even though this, there was a limit, and Alex had little patience about that topic.

"No." Alex said pushing her away. She looked at him again, happy, but soon lost her smile when she saw his eyes, "And I am sure you know as well _why_ I didn't."

Vivi had to take a step back, the atmosphere suddenly too hostile to keep around the man. The temperature had dropped several degrees and the energies was disturbed, his anger almost palpable. And it wasn't the kind of anger she liked to feel on him. She cursed herself. Maybe she had almost every knowledge in the universe, but she kept forgetting the important facts when she was trying to annoy Alex. And one of the most important ones was that romantic interests were a very dangerous topic since... _her_.

"Y-yeah I k-know... I mean, shouldn't have... you know, I... I am sorry." she dropped her head, not able to endure his gaze anymore.

Alex kept his eyes on her some seconds more, but finally he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The ambient returned to normal.

"Yes, I know," he said in a calm tone, "I know."

Silence fell on the room. Eventually, the woman recovered her smile, a little forced though, and began to talk like nothing had happened.

"Well, what can I do for you, Boss?" she asked with a light tone.

"I need you to protect the hotel and to be on watch. Alert me if any suspicious approach the hotel."

"Like the sword chick who was a clone of Sora?" she asked, sitting in the couch.

"No-I mean, yes, but she wasn't a clone of Sora." he said calmly, but with a little doubt in the back of his mind.

"You are kidding, right?" Vivi looked at him, this time with genuine disbelief, "They were like twins, even Sora was a little freaked out, talking about demons, doppelgangers and I don't know what more." she said shaking her hand in the air, "And you thought it as well, didn't you? That's why she escaped. Sora would never escape from one of your 'friendly' fights, so you didn't think she would do it."

Alex didn't answer, he hated when she was right after all, so he changed the subject.

"Well, protect the hotel, and don't awake me unless it is very important. I have to sleep, today was only the first battle." he began to walk to his room.

"Roger Boss, I will keep this place safe while you sleep." she said while giving a military salute. Alex stopped at this and turned his head to her.

"By the way, why are you calling me Boss?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, that is easy. I thought that you wouldn't like it. That's all." Vivi replied without losing her smile.

A tense silence fell again on the lounge. Alex resumed his walk.

"Goodnight Vivi."

"Goodnight, _Boss_."

The man didn't stop, but by the little tremble in his hand VIvi knew that she had won the last one. And more importantly, that he wasn't really angry at her. She loved to mess up with him, but she never wanted to really upset him, because even after all the jokes, pranks and taunts, he and the other three weirdos were her family.

And she wouldn't change them for anyone in the world.

"Well, let's go to make some barriers." she said with a little mischievous smile.

And then, she disappeared with no trace.

* * *

In a secluded apartment, the members of the Kansai Magic Association were recovering from the fight. It had been several hours, but the leader of the operation, Chigusa, still was very angry. It had been a completely loss. Those kids were too strong for their age, if not for the help of Nanami and her disciple, they would have beaten her. And even with their help, the little ninja and the older teacher had ruined everything. Another kid with too much power and that teacher... She shivered with the memory, the man could be as strong as Kyoma.

That was another thing. Her guardian had disappeared and when he finally replied her texts, he only says that it was too boring and that he went home. It made sense knowing her guardian's personality at least, but she couldn't stop to feeling uneasy with his actions. That was why she had sent Kotaro to investigate his last localization, the hotel where their enemies were sleeping. The dog boy was impulsive, but he had the best chance to go undetected. After some minutes since his departure, he had called and Nanami was speaking with him right now. Chigusa was nervous, if he had finished so quickly, then it could be very bad. When Nanami finished the call, the western mage didn't lose a second.

"Well, did he find something?" she asked nervously.

"First, you need to relax," the swordswoman said calmly, "Second, he didn't find anything."

"What? Then why the call?"

"Well, it's more like he couldn't find anything. As soon as he entered the hotel grounds, he was enveloped in a white light and the next second he was at the contrary side of the hotel and..." Nanami looked at her side, trying to suppress a laugh, "And he was wearing a ballerina outfit."

Chigusa looked at the woman with unbelief.

"A ballerina outfit." she repeated trying to process the information.

"A pink one, to be exact." the swordswoman still trying to suppress a laugh. Hard.

After some seconds Chigusa groaned.

"What the hell?!"

"I think is a barrier," Nanami answered, "A powerful one, probably. And with a curious sense of humor I have to add." she smiled a little, "It probably transfers the trespasser to the opposite side of the barrier with some... changes in the subject. It's not my specialty, but I am pretty sure I could break it. But if there is already a powerful barrier, I think it wouldn't be wise to fight in their terrain."

"I know, I know." she sighed, "And I suppose he didn't try again, did he?"

"His exact words were 'over my cold and dead body', if I recall correctly."

Chigusa could see how Nanami was about to explode in a fit of laughs, so she decided to drop the topic.

"Tell him to come back. We need to prepare for our next move. We will attack again in two days."

"Two days?" the woman asked surprised, "Don't you want to attack tomorrow?"

"They will be very on guard tomorrow, and with that strange barrier protecting the hotel, our window of action is limited. Besides, our last partner is missing. That albino kid is a little weird, but he seemed very confident in his abilities. With all of us, we will prepare a perfect plan and take them by surprise! This time we will win! Hohohohoho!"

Nanami looked at her customer with doubt. She still was underestimating the enemy. But she didn't care. She wanted to attack sooner, to continue her duel with that man, but if Chigusa wasn't happy with the rest, she would interrupt her again. So she would wait, and this way the final duel would be definitive and glorious. She looked at her bandaged arm and then to the sky through the window with a predatory smile.

Yes, glorious.


	8. Confessions

**I am afraid that apologizing for the delay is going to become a tradition. I am sorry. This time I had technical problems with my computer but I was already delayed when that happened. In exchange, this is the largest chapter so far (almost 10k!) and I hope it compensate the wait a little.**

 **Before we start, I want to thank to all the readers and the person who review, favorite and follow. I didn't do it before and I thought I should, you guys keep me motivated, even the silent readers. And a special thanks to Tsunashi777, who has been helping me with the plot, with good ideas and even remind me some facts that I have forgotten. So thank you all!**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Alex woke up. After a full night of sleep he was much better. The lack of any food in his system still was a problem, but he planned to resolve it with the breakfast. However, before the food he wanted a report of the night. He trusted Vivi, even with her desire to mess with him, but he had felt her using part of his power last night. And even trusting her, Alex wanted to know if she had used it to protect the hotel or... to prank someone.

Knowing her, maybe even both.

"Good morning, Boss. Did you have good dreams?" Vivi asked in a happy tone. This time she wasn't wearing a uniform but a blue skirt and a white shirt. To complete the set, she had a green coat, very similar to Alex's. He knew that of the four, she was the one who changed their clothes the most, but this was her favorite attire.

"Good morning Vivi." he replied while putting his own coat. "Just in time."

"Oh! That means I get a better salary?" she asked with a big smile, "Because, between you and me, I think that my current 'zero' is a little under the minimum wage."

Alex snorted a little, sometimes he couldn't help it, "I will think about it. For now, I want to know what happened last night."

"Oh, nothing important..."

"Except?" Alex ended her sentence.

"Well, some kind of magical being tried to enter the hotel grounds. He looked like a kid, but knowing his true nature I didn't let him pass. The classic point-to-point barrier. It never fails." she ended with a proud pose.

"And didn't he try to break it?" he answered while checking that all his belongings were in his coat. He was very thankful for the existence of little pocket dimensions.

"He didn't seem to want to try it, no." Vivi said with a mischievous smile. The reason behind that was something that Alex decided he didn't need to know.

"Ok, thank you. Then, keep the vigilance and warn me about anything strange. They probably won't try anything today, but I prefer to be prepared."

"Not today?" Vivi looked at him with doubt, "Why not?"

"Because we will be more on guard today," he answered while trying to fix his hair, "Or at least that is what they think, probably. Their leader, Chigusa, I can see why Kyoma called her an airhead, but she seems of the cautious type."

"If you say so, Boss."

Alex took a deep breath, trying to let pass the nickname. If he didn't show his discomfort, she would drop it eventually. Her grin told him that he wasn't doing a good job.

"Well, in any case, get ready and leave some barriers activated. We have an excursion after breakfast." and with that, he left the room.

Vivi looked at the door. She was monitoring the whole hotel, so she knew almost everything that had happened or was happening, and she had found a very interesting development. She could have warned him but...

A mischievous smile grew in her face. It would be a lot funnier when he discovered it on his own.

* * *

"Ako-san, what's the matter? Makie asked to her friend.

In the dining room of the hotel, the whole class were eating, the girls gathered in several tables. In one of them were Sasaki Makie, Akashi Yuuna and Yukihiro Ayaka, the three looking at a nervous Izumi Ako.

"Yes, you looks really distressed. Has something happened?" the class president asked her as well.

"I-I don't know, I mean, I _know_ but maybe it was only a dream." Ako looked at her friends, a mix of nerves and excitement showing in her face.

"What? What are you talking about?" the three girls leant forward, enclosing her and ready to hear what it sounded as a good gossip.

"I… okay," she sighed, "Last night I went to the bathroom. It was late but then I heard noises coming from the main door, like people talking. I got curious and went to look. That was when I saw it." The girls closed the circle even more, filled with curiosity, "In front of the door were Alex-sensei and a student and they were… they were…"

"They were what?!" asked the others with one voice.

"They… they were kissing!"

The last part was almost a shout and the four girls gasped, looking at their surroundings in case someone had heard her. Fortunately, it seemed the ambient noise had masked the girl's slip. After recovering the calm, the girls began to process what Ako had said and then gasped for another reason.

"What?!" Makie Whispered in the loudest tone a human could whisper.

"I know!" Ako replied with the same tone and astonishment as her friends, "But it's what I saw!"

"Let's think for a moment." Ayaka said, trying to remain calm, "Are you sure they were kissing? Maybe it was a hug or…"

"She had her arms around his neck and they were face to face." she interrupted her with a voice that proved that she had thought the same possibility.

"You are missing the important point." Yuuna Said while looking at the rest of the room, "Who was the girl?"

"That's the problem, I don't know." Ako sighed again, "It was very dark and she had her back to me. I could recognize Alex-sensei's clothes and the uniform of the school, but nothing more."

"Well, what did you see? How was her?" the class president asked, ready to get to the end of the issue.

"Mmm," the shy girl looked up, trying to remember, "She was tall, taller than me at least, and she had short hair, it reached her shoulders. I-I don't remember anything else." She ended with a shy smile.

"That's doesn't give us almost anything." Yuuna sighed, a lot of the girls in the class fulfilled those characteristics.

"But is something," Ayaka said, "And if we want to know the true there is only a girl who can help us." the girls looked at the class president with curiosity until a name appeared in their minds.

Asakura Kazumi.

The journalist was known for investigate and discover any possible rumor she heard about. She was tenacious and never give up when she was after a new scoop. Even with the few clues they had, Kazumi would be able to discover the mysterious girl. Then they could ask her about the last night and all would be solved.

"It's true, this is a job for her!" Makie nodded. Then something entered her peripheral vision and looked at it. She smiled, "Just in time, she is right there."

The other three turned around and saw the young journalist with her food in hands and looking for a table. Ayaka was about to call her but then the journalist saw something behind the girls and smiled.

"Good morning Alex-sensei." Kazumi said with a happy tone.

This time, the four of them froze and turned their heads as one being. In the door was Alex, with a tray of food and looking for a table as well. He turned his head to Kazumi and returned the greeting.

"Good morning Kazumi-san. I hope you slept well." he said while he approached her.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled, then looked at him with a predatory smile, "But don't think I have forgotten the interview you promised me last night, sensei."

A little away from the two, the four girls were listening carefully, the same thought in all of them. The familiarity, the smiles, the reference to last night... it was too much for a coincidence!

"Okay," the class president said, trying to sound calm, "I know what we all are thinking, but we have to be careful. This is a delicate topic, so we have to be smart and thoughtful about it and..." she stopped talking when they heard Alex chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare." he said with a smile, "But the groups have free time in the morning. I think we should leave it for the afternoon."

"Sweet, sounds like a date." she replied with a mischievous grin, "This time you will not escape from me."

Alex chuckled again, "Keep it professional, Mrs. Journalist." and he left, still looking for a table.

The conversation between Alex and Kazumi had been normal. Some taunts and laughs more typical of friends than teacher and student but it was understandable knowing the events of the last night. However, four girls with thoughts already in their minds and _very_ biased sight of the situation, had failed to see this. Four pair of chopsticks fell on the table, her jaws dropped in shock and her minds shut off. Some of their companions noticed this and tried to awake them but it was in vain.

They had a lot to assimilate.

* * *

After the little talk with Kazumi, Alex kept looking for a seat to eat. After some seconds he saw the table where Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna were eating but the important point was an unoccupied seat. There were other students, so they couldn't talk about last night and the plans for the day like he wanted, but it was a seat nonetheless. At the same time he began to go to the table, Konoka reached it and began to talk.

"Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy!" she greeted.

"Ah! Konoka-san! Good morning!" Negi replied with smile.

"Thanks for last night!" she smile again and winked to him, "I don't really understand what happened but I know that you, Asuna-san and Se-chan came to help me!"

"W-well... I was just following Setusna-san..." Negi scratched sheepishly the back of his head.

At the mention of the swordswoman, Konoka noticed her presence in the table.

"Ah! Se-chan!"

Setsuna flinched at the voice and looked anxious for a moment. Then, without saying anything, she stood up with her food tray and began to walk away.

"Ah! Why are you leaving?" Konoka asked, disconcerted, "Don't be embarrassed! Let's eat together!"

And with these words the young swordswoman started to run.

"Se-chan! Why are you running away?!" Konoka ran after her childhood friend.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi ran as well.

"I-I am not running away!" she shouted, embarrassed, and kept running away.

With the spectacle, the room was filled with laughs and conversations about what was the motive behind the behavior of the girls. Back in the table that Negi and Setsuna had abandoned, Asuna sighed. She wanted Konoka and Setsuna to be friends again. Konoka really missed her childhood friend and after last night, it was clear that Setsuna still considered her as one. While she was thinking, Alex sat in one of the free places and broke his chopsticks.

"So... what have I missed?" he asked as he began to eat.

Asuna sighed again. Then she explained what she knew about the history of the two friends.

* * *

After the breakfast, all the students left the hall and began to talk about the plans for the day. The groups would be separated for different activities in Nara, and hence the excitement of the girls. At the same time, Alex, Negi and Asuna left the hall, talking about the events of the last night.

"Thank god we managed to get Konoka back from that monkey woman. And it looks like she and Setsuna-san are getting along now... maybe." Asuna said the last part with a bit of doubt.

"Yes! But without the help of Kaede-san and Alex-sensei I don't think we could have saved her." Negi looked at Alex with a grateful smile. The older teacher returned the smile and gave him a little nod, "So we have to be careful from now on."

Alex nodded again, Negi was right. He was pretty sure that they would be fine for today but... well, hope for the better, prepare for the worst.

"Then what should we do now?" Negi asked to the older teacher, "Today the groups will split to do activities. How do we keep an eye over all the groups?"

Alex looked at the kid and opened his mouth to answer him, but then he closed it. Something had caught his attention and without an explanation he took a step back from Negi. The young teacher looked at him in confusion. A confusion that was quickly replaced by a surprise and fear when a flying Makie tackled him.

"Negi-kun! Come along with our group today!" she shouted while still hugging him.

"Just a... Makie-san, Negi-sensei is coming along with my group 3!" a flustered Ayaka said as she pulled Makie away from Negi.

"What!? I asked first!"

"No fair! Our group wants him too!" another student shouted.

Alex looked at the scene before him with a mix of amusement and concern. It was good that the students liked their teacher and wanted to had his attention, but this was a little extreme. More than a teacher, now Negi looked like a prize the girls were fighting for. Literally. And they still had some things to discuss.

So Alex took a step, ready to put an end to the madness, but then he heard someone taking a heavy breath and looked at his side to see a very flustered Nodoka.

"U-um... Negi-sensei." she said looking down, her voice still too soft. Then she looked up and spoke with clear voice, "We have free activity time today, I... if it's okay with you...would you like to come with us?"

When she finished her request, the silence engulfed the room. All the presents were surprised about the sudden courage of the shy girl, even the own Nodoka. After some seconds of silence Negi smiled, he had taken a decision. The kid looked at Alex, looking for confirmation. The older teacher gave him a simple nod. He was sure Negi would accept and it was a wise decision because the group 5 was the group of Konoka as well. If one group were attacked, it would be this one.

"All right, Nodoka-san! I will go with you and group 5 today!"

The girl's face brightened with the answer and she smiled happily. The other girls fighting for Negi were shocked with the outcome and the rest were happy for Nodoka or excited for the trip. For his part, Alex let out a sigh of fake defeat. The girl was really making hard to not rooting for her. Then he looked at the beaten girls, still shocked and with their mouths open. At least he could try to cheer them.

"Don't worry, I am sure there will be a next time." Alex said to the girls with a smile.

Ayaka and Makie looked at their teacher and blinked. After some seconds they snapped out of it, but at the next second the two blushed furiously and left with a notorious rush. Alex stayed there, looking dumbfounded. He shook his head and began to walk away too. It was better to not thinking about it, but he couldn't help but feel a bit curious.

Since when he had that effect on his students?

After the commotion, the students started to prepare for the trip to Nara. When the time came, all the girls and the teachers were leaving the hotel. A little behind, Alex, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were talking.

"So, we don't do anything different?" Asuna asked, not sure about the plan yet.

"She is right, we should keep an eye on Konoka-sama and the rest." Setsuna added, not convinced either, "After seeing who they are and what they can do, I think we should be _very_ cautious."

"Yeah, they are right."

Alex and Setsuna had felt her presence before she talked, but Asuna and Negi gave a little yelp of surprise. At their side, now was Kaede, looking at the front with her usual carefree face.

"What? Did you think I would stop helping?" she asked, amused, "After last night I can't let you all alone. And the only reason Kazumi-san isn't here is because I persuaded her to reserve herself for your interview." Kaede said the last part to Alex and he looked unconsciously to the journalist. She sent him a glare full of expectation. Yes, he was going to have a _long_ afternoon, it seemed.

"Leaving that aside for now," Alex coughed, gaining their attention, "We don't have to worry today. It very unlikely they will attack, and even if they do, I have someone keeping guard.

"But who?" Negi asked.

"That would be me!" a very happy voice answered from behind them.

Kaede and Setsuna turned back at the new voice, fast. They hadn't sensed any presence and that was worrisome. Asuna and Negi yelped again in surprise and turned as well. Alex only sighed, she really needed to stop doing that. He had planned to introduce her, but her obsession with surprises and messing with people made it hard to find a good moment. It seemed he didn't have to worry about that anymore, though. So with a final recheck of what he would tell about her, Alex turned and saw a smiley Vivi looking at the group.

"Who are you!?" Setsuna asked, a hand grabbing her sword.

"She is the person I was talking about." Alex interrupted before things could escalate much more, "Everyone, she is Vivi, a..."

"Don't worry, I can introduce myself." she stopped him with a happy tone.

A chill ran down Alex's spine. He had prepared a story for her. She would be an old friend of him that lived in Kyoto and he had asked her for help after what had happened the last night. It would arouse many questions, but it was plausible. And however, after seeing the big and completely _evil_ grin in Vivi's face, he knew she had other plans.

"No you don't..." Alex tried to stop her but to not avail.

"I am an anthropomorphic representation of the infinite library known as Biblos, a magical artifact that has a pocket dimension inside it. At the same time, I work as a kind of control system and regulator of all the spells that the artifact has, and as a sort of librarian of the millions of books stored in it. To sum up, I am a being known as Vitae, personalities who control and represent powerful artifacts. I am the Vitae of Biblos, Vi-Bi, so I chose Vivi as my name. Cool, don't you think?"

For a full minute nobody said a word, everyone trying to understand what she had said. Particularly, Alex was about to explode and wasn't talking to avoid an angry outburst. Because to tell a stupid story to embarrass him or make things complicated was a thing, one he expected. But to tell the true, the TRUE, was something beyond his expectations.

The creation of Vitae was originally an idea of his race. Giving a will to powerful and potentially dangerous artifacts sounded like a terrible idea, but it gave a lot of advantages. With a conscious being in charge of the object, it could be very more complex than without it. For example, if the artifact had interminable formulas and spells, the user would never be able to use all of them effectively and it would keep all their attention. But if all that passed through a Vitae, who was literally _made_ to do it, and help the bearer with the load of processing, well, they could use the spare attention to avoid deathly swords and mortal spells.

Very useful when you thought about it.

In his case, Vivi was indispensable for him. Alex had a good memory and a sharp mind, more than many of his kind, but not even him could remember all the knowledge he had gathered in the library of Biblos. Vivi, however, _was_ Biblos, in a sense, and had the contents of all the books always in her mind. She was like an advanced supercomputer but made with techmagic instead of only technology. Whenever he needed information of history, creatures or even spells, she would give it to him in a second. That made her better than him in magic, both theoretical and practical, an issue that she never let him forget.

Of course there were limits. To avoid possible riots, the Vitae hadn't any kind of reserve of power. This way, even if they wanted to do something, they needed a user that provided them with energy. And given that they needed that same energy to be conscious, without a owner they had to remain asleep.

Besides Vivi, Alex had other three artifacts with Vitae: his sword Soryusame, his weapon Judgment and his armor Ashgard. Each one was different and with their own quirks, but after all the time traveling alone, Alex considered them like a kind of family, a little unusual but a family nonetheless. A family he was thinking of subtract a member from, because if Vivi dared to say something more, Alex would kill her.

Eventually, Negi and the girls began to snap out of the shock, and then the young mage turned to the only person who knew this strange woman/Vitae.

"I-It's is true, Alex-sensei?"

Alex fought his murderous impulses and breathed. Vivi was silent, happy enough with what she had said to tell anymore, and that was saving her. For now. Alex looked at Negi, then at the girls who were looking at him too, and sighed in surrender.

"It's true." it would be useless to deny it now, they would keep asking and he would slip at some point. He just needed to 'decorate' the truth, "The book was an ancient artifact than belonged to my family. So when I left, I took it with me."

The girls looked at him with a little disbelief. To think that a woman they were seeing before them, was actually the spirit of a book was a little hard to assimilate. Negi however didn't seem to have problems believing it. In fact, he was looking at Vivi and Alex alternatively, stars in his eyes and a curiosity that only a child could achieve.

"That is awesome!" the young mage approached Vivi and began to look at her very close, "I have heard about magic objects which had some kind of life on them, but this is beyond anything I have expected! She really seems alive!"

Negi started to go around the Vitae, looking at her and almost studying her. Vivi was a little distressed with that, not expecting the reaction of the kid, and looked at Alex. He just gave her his most victorious grin.

Such a sweet justice.

"Then, she is just a sort of magical sentinel?" Asuna asked while looking at the happy kid and the increasingly nervous woman.

"She is a lot more than that, but today she will act as one, so don't worry about a surprise attack." Alex answered while recovering the path to the bus, "We will talk more about it but for now forget the issue and let's go to the bus, I think Vivi and Negi need more time to know each other."

Vivi shot up her head and looked at him with a betrayed look. Alex only chuckled a little. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"I think I will leave for the moment," she said taking a step away from Negi and looking at Alex with even more narrowed eyes, but then a big grin appeared in her face, "Enjoy you _wonderful_ misunderstanding, Boss."

And then she disappeared, Negi letting out a noise of disappointment. Alex knew he should be worried about her last words, but he had won this one and he would care about the hidden meaning later. Besides, surely it only was one of her pranks and it wouldn't be the first nor the last of them.

* * *

The Nara Park was a beautiful place. Filled with the presence of plants and deer which wandered around humans with relative easiness. There was a famous temple and a big Buddha statue, but right now, the animals had more attention than the monuments.

"Wow! There really are deer here!" an excited Negi said looking at the animals.

The class had arrived at the park and after being divided, Negi, Alex and the group 5 had gone to the deer place. Negi was exultant, enjoying the visit like the kid he was. A little of the enthusiasm left him when a deer bit him after getting too close, though. But the person who couldn't be more happy was Nodoka, who was a little away, observing her little teacher and giggling at his antics.

"Hehe... Negi-sensei..." she said in a low voice and with a dreaming face. At least she was until Yue and Haruna awakened her with a double flying kick.

"Well done, Nodoka!" Haruna couldn't help but shout, very excited for her friend, "I have changed my opinion of you! I didn't think you had that kind of courage in you!"

"I was moved." Yue added with a happy face instead of her usually stoic one.

"Ehehe... thank you." Nodoka said with a sheepish smile, "It's so wonderful to be able to wander around Nara with Negi-sensei... I have no regrets left this year!"

Yue and Haruna looked at her friend with a blank face. Then Haruna slapped her.

"Idiot!"

"Aauu!" Nodoka exclaimed more from surprise than for pain. It had been just a don't-be-silly kind of slap after all.

"How can you be satisfied just with this!?" Haruna reprimanded to her completely shocked friend, "This is where you have to start putting the pressure on! You have to confess to him, Nodoka!" a blush appeared in the girl's face after saying this, but she wouldn't stop, "Right here, right now! You have to tell Negi-sensei how you feel!"

"E-eh!?" Nodoka's face reached a new shade of red, "T-that's impossible!"

Behind them, Yue sighed. This was typical from Haruna and sometimes she was too much... much. But sometimes Nodoka needed a push to act as well, so this could be great for her.

"It's not impossible, you got that? School trips are meant to be exhilarating for both boys and girls!" Haruna continued with her encouraging speech, "According to Mahora romance research's society, confessions during school trips have a success rate greater than 87%!"

"E-eighty seven!?" Nodoka couldn't help but be surprised.

"And if you manage to become a couple today, tomorrow, during the individual free activity day you can go on a love-love date in casual clothes, all by yourselves."

The last argument had been too much for the poor librarian. She got even redder, her eyes widened and her heart began to throb like a piston. A little more and she would faint, but the possibility of a date... with Negi...

"I... I-it-it so sudden! I am worried about this b-b-but... a date..." she said, trying to calm her heart before it could burst out from her chest.

"What are you saying?" Haruna rose a fist, showing her support, "You have already come this far! It will be okay, the 'you' of this time can do it!"

"Fight, Nodoka!" Yue cheered as well. Her friend really needed a little push.

Before the librarian could really accept the plan, her two friends nodded to each other and started to walk away.

"All right! First, we have to get her and Negi-sensei alone together!" Haruna said, the plan already ongoing.

"Roger!" a very motivated Yue replied. She was determined to help her friend.

"Ah! Just a min... I am not ready yet!" Nodoka shouted to her friends, but it was too late to stop them. She let out a defeated sigh.

"O god, what I got myself into?" and with that last thought she ran after her friends.

After the girls left, a woman came from behind a tree where she maybe or maybe not had been listening from the beginning. Vivi looked at the running students and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha! This is awesome! It's like a soap opera!" she said between fits of giggles, "Now, I just need a good bucket of popcorn and it will be perfect. Mmm, I wonder where I can find some of it."

And looking a little at her surroundings, she return to the tree where maybe or maybe not she disappeared from existence. She had more groups to sp... err... watch over.

* * *

"To think that such artifacts existed..."Setsuna said in a little awe.

Alex, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were walking around the park. Kaede had left with her own group, even if she didn't really accepted that a book spirit kept the guard and not them. Of course there had been more questions about Vivi, and Alex had answered all he could without really telling the whole truth. He had spoken about the myriad of books that Biblos contained, but he hadn't said the little detail that it had been _him_ who had gathered all that knowledge. At the end, he had persuaded the girls to trust him on this, more or less, and Negi... well, Negi had been very pleased with the magical artifact from the beginning.

"Yes, but she is a sort of a secret, so I would appreciate if you don't tell this to anyone." the kids knowing it was one thing, but if some of the organizations heard about the Vitae, it wouldn't end well.

The other three nodded but Setsuna looked again at him.

"I trust you Alex-sensei, so I will trust this... woman. But I have sent some Shikigami looking after the other groups, I hope you don't mind." Alex shook his head showing that he didn't mind, the more security the better, "Thanks, I still feel that all this is my fault, that if I were stronger..." she clenched her fists, "But I will do my utmost to protect Konoka-ojou-sama from the shadows."

Alex felt that he needed to correct some things of what she had said, but Asuna spoke first.

"Protecting her from the shadows?" she asked with patience, "You can protect her while being by her side and talking to her, you know?" that made the swordswoman to flinch.

"N-no, someone such as myself shouldn't be making carefree conversation with ..." but Asuna interrupted her.

"Not this again! What are you so embarrassed about, Setsuna?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" the Shinmeiryuu user shouted with a flushed face. It looked like Asuna was going to say something more but before she could, a flying Yue kicked her while still drinking her juice.

"Asuna! Let's go to see the Buddha statue!" she shouted in one breath and grabbing the redhead's arm, she began to drag her.

Before anyone could say anything, Konoka suddenly appeared before Setsuna.

"Se-chan! I bought some odangos! Do you want to eat them together?"

The swordswoman gasped and blushed with both the surprise and Konoka's proposition, so in a fight or flight situation she choose to flight. Fast. Konoka started to chase her and both left the area running. At the same time, a startled Asuna was being dragged by Yue, a girl several times smaller than she, a fact than only incremented her astonishment.

Alex and Negi were left alone, looking at their students without knowing what to do. Alex had to blink after what had seemed like a abduction. Everything had happened too fast, like if it was planned. As if they wanted to left them alone. But why would they do that? They hadn't any reason to...

"Alex-sensei!" the old teacher turned to find Haruna, who was looking at him with nervous eyes, "Yes, I-I was thinking that... I mean, that I wanted to see... that if you don't mind..." mentally, the girl was cursing herself. She had forgotten about the other teacher and now she had to distract him. The problem was that even with her usual personality, the man was very imposing, especially after the issue with the sake waterfall.

While the girl fought with thinking of what to say, Alex looked behind her and saw Nodoka, a little afar and trying to catch her breathing. Oh, so that was it. Alex couldn't help but smile mentally, that explained as well why she had asked with so much courage in the morning. She really was something. And after such show of bravery, he only could answer in one way, so he looked again at Haruna.

"Don't worry," Alex interrupted her with a amused smile, "I know when I am getting in the way. I have a pending interview anyway, so I just will do it now. Well, good luck with your plan, you really are going to need it if you want her to confess."

And with a final chuckle Alex left, leaving behind Haruna gaping in shock and a very nervous Nodoka trying to talk with Negi. He knew that probably he should prevent this, stop the train before it could crash. However, he had already decided to not intervene, and she had the right to confess her feelings. Everyone deserved that. And Negi could manage it... probably. Mmm, perhaps he should talk with him later. The kid was mature, but maybe this was a little beyond him.

The old teacher gave a last glance behind him. Haruna had already left, and a very flushed Nodoka was talking with a happy Negi. They really looked cute together. God, even with the danger of sounding like an old man he had to say it.

"Ah, young love."

* * *

"This is beautiful! Quick, Kazumi-san, make us a picture under the trees!"

The journalist smiled and took the photo. The group 3 was near a lake surrounded by trees and animals. The place was almost idyllic, and all the girls was enjoying their free time. Murakami Natsumi and Naba Chizuru was posing to the camera with the unwilling presence of Hasegawa Chisame, who was trapped between the arms of her classmates. Kazumi was the one in charge of the photos, and with her usual hobby she didn't mind. The only one who was a little afar was Yukihiro Ayaka, the class president.

"Good photo!" Kazumi said to her friends, "Why don't we try a photo with the deer now? And Iincho, do you want to be in a photo for once and stop looking at me as if I was some kind of rare sight?"

That caught Ayaka's attention and blushed after had been caught. She still was thinking about what had happened at the breakfast. It was a crazy idea, but she couldn't take it out from her mind. She had to do something, prove it to be right or to be wrong, but the doubt was making her to go crazy!

"Y-yes, I would like that." she replied and went with the other girls.

Kazumi looked at the class president with curiosity. She had been weird around her since they had left the hotel. In other circumstances, she probably would have imagine a good reason for that and then investigate it like the journalist she was. However, she had a lot in her mind to do that. She was going to have an interview with their new and mysterious teacher. Moreover, after the last night, she now knew about the magic of the world and the mages. It was like her dream, a scoop that could make her famous. But at the same time, she had experienced what dangers existed in that world, so she would be happy with only the knowledge. For now, at least.

For her part, Ayaka was trying to dominate her imagination. The possibility of a relationship between a student and a teacher was very low, not to mention that Alex had been their teacher for only three days. It was impossible! Yes impossible. So right now she had to forget about all that, focusing in spending time with her friends, admiring the outlook and planning how to spend more time with her Negi.

With that decided, she looked at Kazumi and smiled for the photo. Looking at the journalist, she focused in the nature behind her. She saw the deer eating, the wind blowing the leaves, Alex approaching Kazumi, the... wait, WHAT!?

"Good photo girls!" Kazumi looked at the photo and then blinked, "Well, except you Iincho, it's like you have seen a ghost or something. What were you looking..." the young journalist turned back but before she ended her sentence, she saw their teacher looking at her, "Alex-sensei?"

"Good morning." he greeted with a smile, "I had to leave my group and I thought that maybe you wanted to do the interview now. If you are not busy, of course."

"No! It's perfect!" a excited Kazumi drew a recorder from apparently nowhere and tossed her camera to Natsumi, "Sorry girls, but I have the feeling this will lead to a big news! Or at least, to a good gossiping." she added the last part in a whisper, "So, have fun!"

"Wait, Kazumi-san!" Natsumi called her but the girl was already dragging Alex around the lake, oblivious to anything else.

"It seems we will be only four from now on." Chizuru said with her habitual happy tone, "What do you think Iin... Iincho? Are you alright?"

The class president was _not_ alright. She was pallid, her mind still processing what she had seen... again. It could be true? It really seemed like a date! But... but... what she should do?

"I-I don't know." Ayaka said with a doubt unusual for her, "I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe... maybe I could use some advice?"

The girls nodded, except Chisame, who didn't want to be absorbed in the antics of the class. And then, the class president began to tell a theory that had been eating her since the conversation at the breakfast.

* * *

"So, let's start this!" Kazumi Said with passion and leaving her recorder between them, she turned it on.

Alex and Kazumi were still near the lake, but a little afar from the group 3. They had found a bench and she had decided to do the interview there, under the trees and with a good sight of the lake. Alex had to admit it was a beautiful place.

"Well, first question. What your name?" she asked with a trained and professional voice.

Alex looked at her with a bit of confusion, "Alexander Gardian, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, but after what happened yesterday you can't reprimand me for be a little cautious with the information I thought I knew, don't you think?"

"Touché." Alex admitted.

"Ok next question, where are you really from?"

"I told you, from a secluded village of the West, and when I say secluded, I mean secret, so don't expect more information about that." the man smiled when she frowned.

"Killjoy. May I remind you that you promised me an interview because you scared me to death?" she asked with a very fake tone of offense.

"And may I remind you that I said it would be with some limits?" she dropped the act and shrugged.

"Touché." she put her finger in her chin and thought for a moment, "Then, why you left your village."

Alex wanted to discard this one as well, but he knew that if he did that with every important question she wouldn't be pleased. Of course he couldn't tell the truth, but maybe a little of 'masked truth' would be enough.

"As I said, I had a problem with the elders and had to leave."

"What problem?"

"I… rediscovered an ancient magic, one that they had wanted for a long time. However it was something very dangerous, I couldn't trust them or anyone with it, so when they demanded me to submit my discoveries, I refused. After that, everything went wrong very fast and I found myself cornered. So I escaped."

"Then you didn't leave because you wanted?" she asked, surprised for the information.

"It's more like I _had_ to, but I don't regret it. It was one of my best decision, even if it was a little forced." he smiled with the memories and the thought that she hadn't asked about the magic, maybe she already knows what he would answer.

"Woah, so our apparently perfect and imposing new teacher is actually a runaway criminal. Oh, the scoop!" she smiled mockingly.

Alex scoffed. His race probably saw him as that, but he knew better. It had been his only option. The secret to jump between realities was too important to give it to a bunch of old kings obsessed with power. Now he was sure that it had been a lost art for a reason, but he had been too full of himself at that time to see it.

"Now," Kazumi started, snapping him out of his thoughts, "To more _interesting_ topics. How is your ideal woman?"

Alex looked at her with a bit of annoyance, "Really? I have thought that you will be more curious about, I don't know, the existence of magic and mages?"

"Oh, I already have a good source for those questions." she said with a calculated smile, remembering her last conversation with a little, white animal, "So I think this is a very good topic, and one I can write openly about. That is a plus."

Alex groaned a little, "Well, I think I classify this topic as 'off-limits'. Next question." he answered.

"Oh, come on!" she said with enough passion to surprise Alex, "It's normal! More normal than any of the other questions I have thought to ask you! I mean, almost any interview has questions like these." Alex knew it, but for him it wasn't an easy topic. Actually it probably was the hardest thing to ask him about, "I don't need all the details, only the answer to some questions. Like, are you single? Have you a girlfriend, a wife? Are you engaged?"

"I… It's nothing like… like that…" he sighed, "Al least, not exactly."

"Eh?" She perked up at this, not expecting an answer, "Well that… that sounds like a good story! Can you elaborate?"

He didn't know why he had said that. Now there was no turning back, she wouldn't drop the topic now. Then why he had said it? Maybe because he didn't want to upset his student. Maybe because he had dropped his guard and it had been only a slip. Maybe because telling her story was a way to remember her. Maybe… he just wanted to talk about it. He talked with Vivi and the others about it from time to time, but it wasn't the same, they _had_ been there. With them it was like a recheck of his errors. But with Kazumi it was… it would be… different. She looked at the expectant journalist and sighed again. She had asked for it.

"I have been in some relationships." he began and she looked exhilarated that he was going to actually elaborate, "But it never ended well. It wasn't what I was looking for and in other cases, what she was looking for. At least, until I met her." he smiled, but Kazumi frowned when she saw his smile full of sadness, "She was charming, smart, funny, beautiful and almost anything positive thing you can think about. But of course she wasn't perfect. Sometimes she got angry about what I saw as the silliest things and then scolded me when I worried about _very_ important things. She loved to mess with me and sometimes she really drove me crazy. But that only made her more perfect to me. And I decided that I wanted to be at her side forever." he looked at the lake, his smile more lightly, more real, and Kazumi couldn't help but smile at how he described her. But then he completely lost his smile, and so did she.

"And then I lost her." He said with barely restrained despair.

"What?" she asked with the lowest voice she had ever used.

"It happened after I… left my village. The elders hadn't forgotten and I, as _stupid_ as I was, stayed in one of their domains… with her." Kazumi began to be really afraid of the end of the story, "There was a Preto… I mean, a guard, and when he saw me, he attacked. You said it, I am a runaway criminal." Alex clenched his fist around the bench arm, the wood cracking under the pressure, "He attacked, and she was in the middle. I tried to fight, I tried to _protect_ her, but it was too late." she gasped, a hand in her mouth, "Then I tried to escape with her, but it was only another mistake. She got trapped between my magic and the guard's attack, and she just... disappeared. What happened after that, well, it was a _hell_. I beat the guard, but that didn't bring her back to me. So I began to look for her, traveling and traveling."

"But... she is... isn't she..." she couldn't end the question. She didn't trust her voice and her eyes if she did it.

"Dead?" he finished with a low tone, "Not exactly. She is... in a very complicated state. I... I don't want to speak about it, but I can save her. I only need to find her, and I don't care how much time it costs, I will do it."

After that, none of them talked, only the sounds of the nature and the other tourists filling the air. Alex was looking at the sky, lost in his memories. Kazumi was looking down, playing with a fold of her skirt nervously. The recorder was between them, still working, but she didn't care. She would delete the conversation as soon as she could, this wasn't a conversation she would write about. After some minutes, she spoke.

"I-I am sorry." he looked at her, "I am sorry for have asked. I didn't want to upset you."

"It's not your fault." Alex looked at the sky again, "You didn't know. I was the one who decided to talk about it in the end. I am sorry about that, I didn't want to make your day sour."

She smiled a little at that, but still a sad smile. Alex was really sorry. Those memories... they always kept him from think straight and this time it hadn't been different. He was used to beings that didn't look like their real age, he was a good example, but she was a _kid_ , not only in appearance but in mind too, and he couldn't expect to talk about the worst moment of his life and she not getting sad. Now it was him who wasn't acting according to his age. Alex sighed, he did that a lot recently.

"Ok, forget the topic. I should have thought more about it before telling you, it was my mistake." she opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted her, "So as the culprit of souring the mood, it's my duty to cheer you up. Come on, I will treat you to something."

He stood up and Kazumi looked at him, surprised. Then she chuckled, a happier smile in her face than before, "Are you trying to buy me with a drink, sensei?"

Alex looked at her and smile as well, "Don't push me, or you will end with no drink, student."

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Touché."

* * *

In another side of the park, Asuna and Setsuna were walking. They had escaped their pursuers with no little effort and now they were speaking.

"Why do you keep running away from Konoka?" Asuna asked to the swordswoman. She really wanted to reunite her friends.

"I-I have entrusted her to a Shikigami, so ojou-sama should be safe." she answered still a bit flustered.

"That's not what I mean! Why don't you talk to her?"

"That's because..." she started, avoiding Asuna's eyes, "Because... if I get close to her, she will find about magic... Someone of my status shouldn't..." she spoke in a low mumble.

"What are you mumbling about?"

But before Setsuna could say something more, they heard steps coming to them. Then a crying Nodoka appeared beside a tree.

"W-what is it, Nodoka-san? Did something happen!?"

They took her to a bench and after a while, the librarian calmed enough to talk about what had happened and her plan to confess.

"Are you serious!? You...you confessed to Negi!?" an astonished Asuna shouted.

"Y-yes... I mean, no... I was going to... but I am clumsy, so I messed it up!" she answered, some tears still in her eyes but most embarrassed than sad, "Ah, I am sorry, I haven't really talked to Setsuna-san before and yet I am talking about things like this."

"It's ok." the swordswoman assured to her classmate, "But no matter how I look at him, Negi-sensei is still just a child. So why?" she asked with real curiosity.

"That's because... Negi-sensei is..." she took a moment to gather her feelings and breathed, "Normally, he is just a child like everyone else says, but sometimes, he has such an adult-like reliable expression that makes me wonder if he isn't older than us."

"Er... um... Is... is that so?" Asuna was very flustered with the speech of the shy girl. In her shoulder Chamo was laughing at the situation.

"That's true," Setsuna had a little blush as well, but she kept a straight voice, "At first I thought he was just an obstacle, but..." she couldn't deny his help with the attempt of kidnapping.

"I think it's because Negi-sensei has something we don't." Nodoka resumed looking at the sky, "He has something he is aiming for, so he is always looking ahead. I am satisfied just by looking at him from afar. That's all the courage I have." she looked at the two girls with a smile, "But today I thought I would try and tell him how I felt..."

"Mmm? And what happened?" Asuna asked, still trying to accept the situation. But the girl shook her head.

"Ehehe." Nodoka laughed, "I want to thank you, Asuna-san. Setsuna-san, I thought you were a scary person at first, but that's not true, is it?"

"Eh?" the swordswoman asked surprised.

"I feel relieved now!" Nodoka said and began to walk away, "Well, I am off." she had recovered enough for a last shot.

"Ah!" Asuna tried to stop her but she had already left, "H-hey, where is she off to?" she asked, already thinking of what the girl wanted to do.

"Woah, Ane-san, I was moved!" Chamo exclaimed.

Setsuna still didn't know what to say. The situation was strange, and even if she could understand the feeling of the librarian...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a pair of voices approaching them.

"I am sure I have seen someone selling drinks around here." from the path between the trees Alex arrived, looking around him and with Kazumi at his side, "I swear I... oh, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, sorry for the question, but any of you have seen a stand with drinks?"the two girls shook their heads, "Well, too much for the asking plan." Kazumi laughed at this, then she took a look at her friends.

"And what happened to you two? With that speechless face and all."

"Ah!" Asuna reacted first, "It's true, we should be searching Nodoka-san!" and then she left running. Setsuna looked surpised, but with a little nod at Alex and Kazumi she took off running after her.

"Why they wanted to look for Nodoka-san?" Alex wondered while looking at her students. The last time he had seen her she was about to confess.

"Who cares! This sounds like a great event!" and then Kazumi began to chase the girls.

After some seconds of trying to understand the situation, Alex surrendered and started to run too.

* * *

The group was walking between the trees, Alex leading them. After caught up with them, he had sensed the area and located Konoka. So now they were going to her and after what the girls had said, he wasn't surprised to sense how Konoka's aura was getting near of Negi's. She still wanted to do it.

"So our little Nodoka-san has decide to confess, eh?" Kazumi kept saying after discover what was happening, "How bold for the shy librarian! It's a good scoop! And however, if I write about it... it would be a mess..." she stopped and catching her head with her hands, she claimed to the sky between tears, "Since when I have a conscience of what I write!?"

"Shhh! We are almost there." Alex said.

After some meters they found themselves behind some bushes, looking at how Nodoka was fighting to say what she wanted to say to Negi.

"I-it seems like she is really serious about it! Just what I expected from a girl I picked!" Chamo whispered with passion.

"Picked for what?" Alex asked looking at the ermine, who covered his mouth with his paws. Alex narrowed his eyes.

"B-but..." Asuna took their attention, " Negi is only 10 years old, a confession is a bit..."

"Nonsense!" Chamo interjected, "Love has nothing to do with age!"

"The ermine is right." Alex continued, giving a suspicious glare to Chamo, "Even with the age difference everyone deserves to tell their feelings."

"Don't to be the voice of reason," Kazumi started, "But as a teacher, shouldn't you stop this?"

"Nah, he is too much of a big softie to do that."

The four blinked and after recognizing the voice they looked at their right, where Vivi was looking at Negi and Nodoka while eating pop corn from a bucket in her hands.

"Hello Boss! And now, shhh! You are going to ruin the best part." the Vitae said and returned to watching.

"Vivi..." Alex said with his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who is she?" asked a confused Kazumi.

"I am an anthropomorphic representation of..."

"Not now Vivi." Alex groaned, obviating her grin, "I will explain it later. And answering your question, students confessing to their teacher is not that unusual. He has to learn to manage them."

"Yes, you should know it well." Vivi whispered looking at Kazumi and suppressing a giggle.

"What was that?" Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing!"

"Shhh!" everybody looked surprised at Setsuna, "P-please, take a look."

The entire group leant forward, trying to had a better view. They saw how Nodoka was gathering her courage. Not even Alex could suppress a feeling of expectation.

"U-um, sensei...I..." she took a big breath and all the witnesses held their breaths, "I have liked you since the day we met, Negi-sensei! I-I love you, Negi-sensei!"

And in one second was over. She had her eyes closed, still recovering from the confession. Negi was speechless, a light blush on his cheeks. And a little afar, six viewers had the very same thought in their minds.

 _She said it!_

After a while, Negi tried to recover, but the shock was still present.

"Eh... ah..."

"Ah it's ok." Nodoka said, "I-I understand... something as sudden as this is troublesome for you. W-we are student and teacher after all... I am sorry, but I wanted you to know how I feel..." there was a moment of silence and then she ran away, "Please excuse me, Negi-sensei!"

Negi tried to stop her, but he could not even talk properly. Alex could see as almost literal smoke began to fume from the kid's head and then he fainted.

"Ahhh! Negi!?" Asuna ran to his side, "Hey, Negi! Get a hold of yourself!"

The others kept looking at the girl who had just confess her feelings as she ran.

"Woah," Kazumi looked in awe, "I didn't think she had it in her."

"Yeah, never trust the quiet ones." Vivi said between a bit of pop corn and the next. Alex looked at her with a blank face, "What?"

"Nothing." he sighed, "Now, let's go to the hotel, I think we have had enough emotion for one day."

Everyone nodded at that, but Vivi laughed. The day had many hours left after all.


	9. Preparations

**God, more than two months, I am getting worse. I am sorry. And this time this is only half chapter. I wanted to do the whole night in a single chapter, but I have another 4000 words after this part and I don't know when I will finish it. So, to avoid a gap of 3 or 4 months, here is chapter 9. I would say that the next will be ready soon... but it's better if a don't. I don't want to give false hopes XD**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **Tsunashi777 - Thank you a lot! The support really help to being motivated and keep writing. So thank you.**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

The events after the confession had been a little hectic. Haruna and Yue had come to the scene, finding Asuna shaking a fainted Negi, Kazumi complaining about her new morals, Setsuna thinking in silence and Alex thanking that Vivi had already disappeared. Explaining her presence to them would have been tiresome, putting it lightly.

After that Alex had carried Negi to the bus, where they told he had fainted by a mix of excitement and heat. Being a child, the teachers and the rest of the class had bought the story, and the only girl who could deny it was very busy blushing and avoiding the questions of her friends. And there they were, in the ride to the hotel with a still unconscious young mage and Nodoka seated in the furthest place from them. Alex thought it was for the best. If Negi had been awake he probably wouldn't be prepared for the needed conversation. Alex wanted to talk with him first and the young teacher needed time to think.

Another strange development was that almost half of the class kept glancing at him every now and then, and always with the same results. They looked at him, he noticed it and returned the look, they blushed and adverted their eyes, giggling, and it happened over and over again. At first, it was something curious, he wondered about the motive behind their behavior, but after the tenth time he was starting to grow annoyed. The worst part was he couldn't help but think this was an effect of one of Vivi's pranks, and if he gave credit to her words from earlier, she had been preparing it since the morning.

The mere thought made him shuddered.

Alex trusted her, she would never do something that really aggravated him, but she could be surprisingly near to that line sometimes. He knew she did it for him, to try to cheer him up and bringing him out of his shell, not mattering the methods or the feelings needed to do it. Alex really appreciated her intention, even with some of her... _extreme_ ways to do it, so he had learnt to accept the situations and roll with them. There always was time to punish her later, after all.

When they finally arrived at the hotel Negi had awaken, but he remained in a shocked state and didn't respond to anything. While the girls returned to their rooms, Alex brought him to the lounge.

"Negi-sensei?" Alex asked moving a hand before the kid's eyes. After earning no response, he sighed, "Ok, I will buy something to drink. Keep an eye on him, Chamo."

"Roger!" the ermine said with a military salute from Negi's shoulder. Then he jumped to the couch and took a seat beside the shocked teacher.

With a final look, Alex left the pair. Negi could use a drink, not something with alcohol of course, he was a kid, but maybe drinking a juice would relax him enough to talk.

If not, he could pour it over him. That should work too.

* * *

Negi was processing the events of the day. His mind was a turmoil of images and memories, remembering the confession and the words of her sister.

 _Do you understand, Negi? That kind of relationship is forbidden between teachers and students_

He began to panic, holding his head with both hands. As a gentleman, he had to take responsibility, he knew that. What he didn't know was how to take that responsibility. A image of Nodoka and him getting married popped in the kid's mind and he finally overcome the state of shock with a powerful feeling.

Stress.

"Aaaah! What should I do!?" he asked aloud while pacing nervously and eventually rolling over the ground, "That's still the letter too..."

Negi continued mumbling and rolling while Chamo looked at him worried. But he wasn't the only one. Behind a corner, Ayaka, Yuuna, Makie and Ako were looking at the distressed kid with their own worry.

"I wonder what's wrong with Negi-kun?" Makie mused aloud.

"Judging by his appearance, whatever it is, it's big..." Ayaka wondered as well, rubbing her chin.

"Who knows?" Yuuna said with a big grin, "Maybe he just discovered the little secret of Alex-sensei."

Hearing this, the other girls blushed, knowing _very_ well what was that secret.

"Please, don't joke with that Yuuna-san." the class president replied while trying to suppress her blush, "Is delicate, and we don't have proves. Only some rumors... and a visual witness... and some... convenient coincidences." by the end, she was doubting her own statement.

"Too much for a fake gossip, don't you think?" Yuuna continued, looking amused at the reaction of her friend.

"Gossip of what?" a deep voice asked behind them.

The four girls froze and turned their heads, repeating what they had done some hours before, at the breakfast. And like in the morning, Alex was there, looking at them with curiosity and a juice in his hand. His curiosity become confusion when the girls didn't answer, looking like deer in headlights. After some seconds of heavy tension, Yuuna recovered enough to answer.

"Nothing!"

And the four ran. Alex looked at their retreating forms and sighed. He would be more surprised if he hadn't seen the same behavior since the morning.

"God, Vivi. What are you planning?" he wondered and resumed his walk. That was when he saw Negi, rolling over the ground in what seemed a panic attack, "Negi, are you ok?"

"N-no! I-I mean, yes! I mean... nothing happened!" he answered in a rush, nor really thinking his words, "No one confessed to me or anything..."

When what he had said finally registered in the kid's mind, he covered his mouth in alarm. Alex couldn't help but laugh a little with Negi's reaction. A laugh that confused the young teacher enough to not flight.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei. I know." that only confused the kid further, "I have to confess I was there when the confession happened. Sorry about that."

Far from calming him, the statement got Negi even more afraid and anxious.

"I-I don't... I didn't... I-I-I..." Negi was about to hyperventilate.

"Woah, easy there. Relax, breath in... breath out." Alex kneeled and put a hand in Negi's back, helping him with the breaths. Alex had not known if taking the conversation as if he was a teacher or a kid. It seemed it would be both.

After some time, the young teacher recovered his normal breath and calm enough to talk. Seeing this, Alex took him outside, this way they could speak freely. After a little walk, the two teachers found a bench and sat down. Alex gave Negi the juice and looked at the sky while the kid fought with the plastic straw.

"So," Alex began after a while, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Negi looked at him with still some traces of worry, but he took a big breath and relax.

"I... I suppose I got a little overwhelmed." he said with a sheepish voice and started to drink his juice.

"I saw that." Alex deadpanned and Negi flinched a little, "But the real question is, what did make you feel overwhelmed?" the young teacher seemed confused by the question.

"What... I mean, you know what. You already told me you saw it." Negi answered fidgeting nervously with his hands.

"Yes, but I want you to say it." Alex replied. Talking about it was useless if Negi didn't admit the problem first.

"I-I... "he took another breath, "At the park, Nodo... I mean, a girl, a-and a student at that, c-confessed to me." the young teacher almost whispered with a blush.

"Ok, it's a start. And then, what happened?"

"Sh-she ran and I... fainted." now Negi was looking at the ground, avoiding Alex's eyes.

"Yes, not the best reaction, but something understandable giving the situation." Alex replied with a smile.

"R-really?" Negi looked at the older teacher, a new, little gleam of hope in his eyes. He was afraid of had failed as a teacher when he lost his consciousness for something like that.

"Of course, Negi." Alex answered, dropping the honorific to emphasize his argument, "You are a ten years kid _and_ a teacher, not the other way around. You are a very mature kid, but a kid nonetheless. You already had a lot in your mind and this was just the last straw. Actually, with everything is happening, I think you had the right to panic a little." the older teacher ended with a smile. After a while in silence, Negi replied with a smile on his own.

"Thank you, Alex-sensei. I... I really needed it."

"You are welcome." he replied, "And now that you have overcome the stress, we need to discuss what your answer is going to be." Alex said with a tone that didn't leave room to discussion. The kid almost choked himself with the juice and looked at him with renovated nervousness.

"M-my answer?" Negi asked with a shy voice.

"Yes. A lady has opened her heart to you, and your duty as a man is to answer her properly." Alex answered as he stood up and began to walk to the hotel. Negi hurried to follow him while trying to gather his thoughts.

"But... but you said it was okay if I..."

"If you panicked a little, yes," the man interrupted him, "But now that you recovered from it, you need to man up and give her and answer. That's what a gentleman would do," Alex stopped and looked at the boy with a smile, "Even a little one."

That seemed to got finally to Negi, as he stopped and looked at Alex with an awed expression. After some seconds, he shook his head and a new determination appeared in his face.

"Y-you are right. I need to speak with her. But..." the kid looked at the ground, "I-I don't know what to tell her."

"Well, I am afraid that is something you need to find about on your own, but I will help as much as I can. What are your thoughts about her?" Alex asked. He would leave aside the issue about teacher-student for now. Knowing his feelings was the priority.

"I-I don't know." Negi said, still looking at the ground but with a new blush in his face, "I mean... I-I don't know too much about girls and this stuff..." he admitted with a timid tone.

Alex couldn't help but laugh when he heard those words. After the confused and embarrassed look from Negi, he recovered and put a hand on Negi's shoulder, guiding him to the hotel door.

"Well Negi-sensei, that makes two of us."

* * *

"So there are even a magical world? Amazing!"

In one of the hotel rooms, Chamo and Kazumi were speaking, she sat in the ground around a low table and he over it. Though instead of speaking, it was more like she was asking and he was answering.

After Alex had come to speak with Negi, the ermine had left to search for the journalist. Chamo knew that Alex could help his Aniki, and probably it was a conversation that would be more effective if it was between humans. So with that in mind, he decided to keep his word from before and talk with the girl. After all, she could be a big help.

"Yes, there is," the ermine nodded, "But remember, you can't..."

"Tell this to anyone, I know, I know. Alex-sensei left that very clear." Kazumi sighed. The scoop of her life was so close but so far at the same time. Then she looked again at Chamo, "But that brings me to my first question. Why are you telling me all these?"

"Well my dear journalist." the ermine drew a cigarette from nowhere and began to smoke, a look in his eyes typical of merchants before a good trade, "I thought that it could be a mutual benefit. I help you giving you information, and you help me with some... plans I have."

"That sounds interesting. Continue." Kazumi replied with her own calculating look.

"Aniki is a great mage, but a mage is nothing without partners! So it's my duty to help him to gather enough pactios so he can became the greatest mage ever!" Chamo claimed with passion.

"Oh, really?" she asked with disbelief, "And what you get from all this?"

"You offend me, Nee-san! I only want to help Aniki, the fact that each pactio card worth 50,000 ermine dollars is only a small reward compared with the honor of helping him."

"I am starting to understand." Kazumi said with a big smile, "Well, and what would be my part in this 'plan' of yours?"

"The ceremony for the pactio is very simple. It only requires a special magic circle and a prove of mutual affect and respect. In other words, a kiss." Kazumi had to suppress a laugh at this.

"I kind of fail to see how _that_ is easy. I don't think Negi-sensei is very comfortable with the idea of kissing somebody. He fainted an hour ago just for a confession. What you want will probably kill him." she ended with a giggle, but then she stopped. It was a joke but... with her shy teacher it was a plausible danger.

"That's the reason he won't know anything about the plan." Chamo replied with a confident smile, "My big 'love-love kiss' operation is the key to achieve the objective, and that is where I need your help."

"Mmm, now it sounds interesting _and_ with a high probability of get us in a world of problems... Tell me more." Kazumi said with conviction. If she couldn't tell about the best scoop of her life, she needed to blow off some steam with other things. This could count as other things.

"I knew you will be perfect for this." the ermine said with satisfaction, "This operation will be camouflaged as a trip game. At the night, several girls will try to get a kiss with Aniki. I am going to make a magic circle around the whole hotel, so any kiss will make a pactio. This way we will have what we wanted and the lucky girl will get a wonderful prize, a copy of the pactio card. Your job is to tell the class about the game and convince them to play."

"I don't think we will have problems with the last part." the journalist deadpanned. The most part of the girls would be _very_ avid for a game like this.

"So, can I count with your help, Nee-san?"

Kazumi looked at the talking ermine and thought about her options. It could end very bad, but...

"You know what? To hell with the consequences! I am in!" the journalist claimed while standing up, "If I can't tell the secret at least I will enjoy it to the fullest! Besides, if we make a pool about the game I can get some benefits." she recovered her calculating look.

"Yeah, I like how you think, Nee-san! It sounds great!" Chamo said standing as well.

"It sounds perfect!" Kazumi said with a new feeling of anticipation.

"It sounds hilarious!" a third voice said from behind them.

"AHHHH!" ermine and girl jumped in fear and tried to hug each other, but with the size difference it ended with Kazumi holding Chamo in her hands. And together, they turned around to see Vivi, looking at them with a Cheshire grin.

"Yo-you are the book-lady!" Chamo shouted, trying to calm his heart.

"That's me! But you can call me Vivi. Being my name and all that."

"You... you were spying us?" Kazumi asked slowly. Not in anger, of course. Giving her hobby it would be very hypocritical, but she was curious about the woman. Alex had explained a little about her, but to think she actually was a book... It was hard to believe, even with the recent events.

"I prefer to call it... surveillance. Alex asked me to look after the hotel and all his students. This is just my way to do it." she said with an innocent smile.

"Ok..." the journalist still was doubtful about what to think of the woman/artifact, "Well, if that was all, the ermine and I have some things to discuss."

"Of course! Sorry about the interruption, I just couldn't help it." Vivi said without losing her smile and turned to the door. But before reaching it, she stopped and looked at Chamo, "Only one question before I go. How do you plan to fool Alex?"

The silence engulfed the room. Kazumi looked at the ermine as well. It was a good question. If he had planned a full operation, he surely had thought a way to distract the strict teacher. However, when she saw the drops of sweat running through Chamo's face, she knew that he hadn't.

"Ma-maybe... I forgot about him..."

The silence engulfed the room again, but this time was broken by the loud laugh of Vivi.

"Hahahaha! Really? I mean, Alex will _never_ allow something like this. Even less now, that he is suspicious of you." she said to the ermine, still cleaning tears from the fit of laugh.

"Wait," Chamo snapped out of his panic, "He is suspicious of me? Why?"

"I think it was when you said you have picked the girl but not explained for what. He is very protective with his students, believe me."

"But how do you know?" Kazumi asked, her journalistic curiosity taking over, "You disappeared as soon as Negi fainted and you haven't appeared again since then."

"In case you have not noticed it, showing suddenly from anywhere is my specialty. I could have talked with him and the next second appear here." Vivi replied with a grin, "But you are right, it wasn't that. I am _his_ artifact, after all. We have a bond, something that allow us to communicate with each other. And even without it, I know him since a long time ago. I could say it with only the way he looked at the ermine." Vivi finished pointing to the sweating animal.

"Mmm, that makes sense..." the journalist mumbled, thinking with a finger in her chin. Suddenly, she looked up to Vivi with some fear in her eyes, "Wait! If that's true... then shouldn't Alex be hearing this conversation?"

The silence engulfed the room for third time and this time Chamo began to sweat too much to being healthy. But one more time, Vivi broke it with a loud laugh.

"Oh God, no! I can block the bond if I want to. The other possibility would be very boring, I could never surprise him! So don't worry, he doesn't know about your plan. Besides, he is very busy trying to find _my_ plan." Vivi said with a evil smile.

"That's... that's a relieve." Chamo sighed, now at ease.

"Wait, your plan?" Kazumi asked again with curiosity, "What plan you-"

"Not important!" Vivi interrupted quickly. She couldn't talk about it with one of the person involved, after all, "With that point cleared out, we should think a way to distract Alex enough time to the operation." the librarian sat in the ground near the table. Kazumi and Chamo looked at her in confusion, not knowing what to say.

" _We_?" Kazumi asked eventually, leaving aside her other questions for now, "Are... are you going to help us?"

"Of course! You really could use some of my help with Alex. I have been fooling him since... well, since I know him."

"But I don't understand." this time it was Chamo who was doubtful, "You said it, you are _his_ artifact. Why would you want to help us with something he wouldn't approve?"

Vivi sighed and looked at the other two. She still had a smile in her face, but her eyes were a little more serious and her face a little more rigid.

"Ok, the whole story is something I neither can or want to tell, but you already know a part of it, don't you?" she said looking at Kazumi. The girl frowned and looked down, remembering the heartbreaking tale she had heard a little ago, "So, as you can imagine, he hasn't been the same since that day. Sad, reserved, angry with himself..." Vivi sighed, "And he has improved. _A lot._ But he isn't like his old self yet. So sometimes I force him to react, usually with pranks or something like that. And usually he ends pissed off, but what can I say, it's my form to cheer him up." Vivi finished with her full grin.

"That's very thoughtful of you... in a strange kind of way." Chamo mused. Even if he didn't know about Alex's past, it was clear that something very bad had happened to him.

"Thank you! And now, time to..." the librarian stopped suddenly. Chamo and Kazumi looked at her, wondering what had happened when she started to laugh, "Hahahaha!"

"What happened?" the journalist asked.

"Well," Vivi said with a mischievous grin, "It seems we have some room to plan. Right now Alex has his own _distractions_."

* * *

After speaking with Negi, Alex had returned to his room. It had been a long talk, and even if he had tried to help the kid, it was something he still had to think in his own. But Alex wasn't too worried about him. Negi was a kid, but along the conversation he had prove to be very mature. He hadn't had an answer when Alex left, but he probably would have one for the night or for tomorrow.

So trusting the young teacher, he had decided to leave and think about other matters. After all, he had to do some plans for the next day. The mage and the swordswoman hadn't attacked when the class had been in Nara, so it was safely to assume that they wouldn't attack in his own territory, especially after had tasted Vivi's barrier last night. But tomorrow wouldn't be so peaceful, he was sure about that.

That had been his idea, at least, until he heard a knock in his door and...

"Please! Teach me sensei!"

... that.

Right in front of him were Setsuna and Asuna, the little swordswoman bowing in an almost perfect angle and the redhead behind her, looking a little doubtful. Alex closed his eyes and sighed. Too much for the plan of relaxing and thinking.

"Setsuna-san," Alex said slowly, "I _am_ your teacher, so if you wait to the end of the trip we will have a lot of to time to-"

"Teach me the way of the sword!" Setsuna clarified without looking up.

"I was afraid you would say that." the older teacher sighed again, "Look, I know why are you doing this. I know how you felt when you couldn't protect Konoka-san yesterday." the swordswoman flinched at that, but she refused to abandon her bow. What surprised him was a similar flinch from Asuna, "Trust me, I have felt the same at one point. But you can't rush things. Everything takes time and-"

"I know!" Setsuna interrupted him again, her voice holding more passion than any other time he had heard it, "I know that! There are no shortcuts, no quick way! But yesterday, I... I was..." her voice trembled a little and Alex could see how she clenched her fists, but when she spoke again she had recovered the force, "I was _weak._ I couldn't do anything against that woman. If you and Kaede-san didn't appear when you did..." she stopped, the idea too frightening to say it aloud.

Alex looked at her, this time with a serious face. He gave a glance to Asuna and saw in her face a deep determination. It seemed she wanted something too. After some seconds of pondering, Alex looked again at the bowing girl.

"Why are you here?" the older teacher asked, his tone making clear that he wasn't talking about a simple need of training. Setsuna swallowed.

"I have been thinking." she started, "Last night, this morning, I have thinking of what happened. Trying to convince myself that it was nothing, that the feeling griping my heart would fade. But then I saw how Nodoka-san confessed to Negi-sensei, showing more courage that I believed it was possible for her. And if she is brave enough to accept her feelings, I couldn't keep fooling myself. I have to recognize that feeling as what it is: _fear_." she stopped for a moment and this time almost her entire body was trembling, "Fear of losing, fear of not being strong enough, fear... of failing Konoka-ojou-sama."

Alex closed his eyes and thought about everything she had said. He had really underestimated these girls. Admitting your own fear was one of the hardest tests a warrior could endure, and this young girl had already overcame it. All for the sake of someone important to her. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"But you said you know there are no shortcuts. So, what are you here for?" Alex asked again, but this time his tone was a lot more gentle.

"I have acknowledge my fear, but that alone isn't enough." she replied, and for the first time since Alex had opened his door, Setsuna looked at him, her eyes filled with a determination as bright as the Sun, "I want to see it again! I want to see again the gap that exists between that woman and me! And the only way to do that is fighting someone of her same mastery. That's my request, sensei. Fight me! I know the only way to reach her level is trough training and time, but I want to see it again. For me."

The young swordswoman ended her claim, and Alex couldn't help but feel moved by her determination. These girls were _really_ something else. The older teacher looked at the eyes of her student and made a decision. But first...

"Then, what was the all 'way of the sword' thing?" he asked with a little chuckle.

Hearing this Setsuna blushed and bowed her head again.

"T-this is a part of the way of the s-sword too." she answered, "And m-maybe I got a little carried away... but if you could give some advice while we are at it, I-I would be very grateful."

This time, the small smile on Alex's face grow to a full grin. They were wonderful and full of surprises, but they were young girls after all. He looked at Asuna.

"I suppose you want something alike?" Alex asked to the redhead, who gave a little jump from the sudden attention. Then she nodded.

"I couldn't do any much last night, and I can't leave it like that. I will protect Konoka as well, and to do that I need to be stronger. So I thought that if I learned to use better my fan, I could really help the next time." then she looked down and began to rub sheepishly the back of her head, "I don't really know if I can learn something useful in just a day, but fighting against someone powerful has to help, hasn't it?"

Alex nodded, satisfied. Being honest, he rather preferred that his students wouldn't have to fight at all. But they were already determined to do it and he couldn't make them to change their minds. The only thing he could do was help them so they wouldn't end hurt. He sighed, defeated.

"It seems I am too soft lately." the girls perked at this, "It will be my honor to teach you and I will do it with the best of my ability." he bowed a little to them. The face of the two girls brightened with happiness, "But be ready. I am not going to go easy on you two."

"Thanks sensei!" they said at the same time.

"Yes, yes." he sighed amused, "Now, we need a place to train."

Alex began to muse about where they could do the training. The hotel had a little forest behind, but with so many trees it would be impossible to really practice with the sword. Then a idea came to his mind. It was a little revealing but... oh well, they already knew Vivi. This couldn't be much worse.

"Alex-sensei, what are you doing?" Asuna asked when her teacher began to look for something inside his coat.

"Just a second, I know I left it around... Here!" he said drawing a ball made of glass in one hand. A silver ring encircling the sphere with some words graved on it.

"What is that?" Setsuna asked with curiosity. After the explanation about Vivi and Biblos, she had learnt to not jump to conclusions with anything from her teacher.

"Just a little help for the spell." Alex said while gathering the magic words in his mind. When he finished, he looked at the ceiling, "One last thing. Vivi, I am going to help the girls for a while. Keep protecting the hotel, look after the Sphere and alert me if anything happens." after some seconds, he nodded satisfied and looked at his students, "Ok, we are ready."

"Wait, ready for wh-" Asuna began to ask.

But before she could end her question, a bright light engulfed the room. When it faded there wasn't anyone in the room. Only a little ball of glass in the ground, with a blue mist inside it.

* * *

"Wh-where are we?"

Setsuna and Asuna looked at their surroundings in awe and confusion. One second, they were in their teacher's room. The next, they were in... somewhere else.

The new environment was a wide field. The ground was a big, green lawn and a bright sun was shining in the middle of a blue sky. Some clouds were moving slowly through it and a light breeze blew the perfect blades of grass in waves. If the girls needed to use a word to describe what they were seeing, it would be 'peaceful'.

"Welcome to the Endless Field, a perfect place to practice outdoors, don't you think?" Alex explained while opening his arms, "This is where we will fight."

"I don't understand... What... I mean, how?" Asuna asked, trying to recover from the sudden experience.

"This is what we can call a 'pocket dimension'." Alex began, a professional look on his face, "A place a bit separated from the, let's say, normal world. Its difference with a parallel dimension is that while both are separated from the primordial dimension, the parallel one is something of the same category, of the same level, but with some kind of basic difference. The pocket one exists in the same plane that the primordial one, not being completely independent, but at the same time with his own space. Like the pocket of a coat. It still is part of the coat, but you can hold thing inside it."

Asuna and Setsuna looked at their teacher without understanding. The redhead was completely at lost, her mind in blank. The swordswoman was a little better, but not by much. She had tried to follow the explication but obviously she hadn't prevail. Alex saw their faces and chuckled .

"Sorry, a little too hard to understand, isn't it? My bad." this time he thought a little before explaining, "Ok, in short, this is a magical space created by me, so we can train without worries."

This time the girls got the meaning behinds his words. Asuna scoffed and shook her head while lamenting that not even this surprised her anymore. Well, not very much, at least. However, Setsuna looked at the space surrounding her and then to her teacher again, eyes filled with bewilderment.

"Wait, you did this?" she asked in disbelief, "Are you saying that you make a little dimension in some seconds, then force us to enter it with no chance of resisting it, and explaining it like it was nothing!? I thought we were inside of that strange glass, that it was a magical artifact." Setsuna ended, a little embarrassed for her outburst.

"Well, I made it look easy, but it really wasn't. About the Sphere, it _is_ a magical artifact, but not the one you were thinking. Its purpose is to work as a bridge between the pocket dimension and the original. I can do it without it, but it take more time and opening gates between dimensions consumes too much energy. The Sphere does it for me. And about resisting it," he smiled, "It would have been a dishonor for me if you had been able."

The girls blinked at that, "What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"It's my specialty: creation, comprehension and destruction of dimensions. It is something that runs with my family, a inherited gift you could say." Alex said proudly, one of the few things that really awoke that feeling in him, "So don't worry, it's normal that you two couldn't resist it."

However, inwardly Alex had to confess it wasn't true, one of them had the ability to do it. You couldn't force magic upon a Void user easily, after all. He had prepared for the possibility of Asuna rejecting the spell, but she hadn't done it. A little resistance at the beginning and then nothing, even though Alex could still feel the Void in her. Not for the first time, the traveler wondered how her powers worked.

"Now that we have resolve the dudes, it's time to train." Alex gave a nod to Setsuna and she caught her sword. Then he looked to his other student, "Asuna-san, please draw your fan."

The redhead blushed a bit.

"Well... I probably can't do it in my own... I think?" she looked at her teacher while scratching the back of her head, "I don't really know how all this pactio thing works..."

This time it was Alex who blinked. For what Kyoma had said, the pactio gave part of the mage's power to the partner in order to they could defend him. So he had to wonder about the relation of that with the strange fan that could canalize Void like it was nothing. Eventually he sighed, he didn't know enough about the pactio to help her, so it would be reduced to sword practice.

"I am afraid I don't know too much as well, so we will have to wait and talk with Negi about it. For now," Alex began to search inside his coat and after some seconds, he took two wooden swords from it as if they were simple pens. He kept one and tossed the other to Asuna, who caught it surprise.

"And how the heck did you do that?" the redhead asked while touching the sword, making sure it was real.

"Remember, it's my specialty." he said with a smile, "It would be strange if I didn't have some pocket dimensions with me, wouldn't it?"

"A wooden sword?" Setsuna looked at the sword he was holding and then to her own metallic, sharp blade.

"Oh, don't worry." Alex said. Then he started to pour a great amount of Ki in the sword, enhancing it. The wood groaned a little under the foreign energy inside it. Alex grinned, "Believe me, you will have to _sweat_ if you want to do a simple notch to this sword."

"Understood." the swordswoman replied, a gleam of anticipation in her eyes.

"Ok. Now the rules. We will fight in turns. First, Setsuna-san against me, then Asuna-san against me and finally Setsuna-san against Asuna-san." they looked at him in surprise, "Let me explain it. You two will try everything you can think against me, but with your current levels, it's pretty sure that you will fail." the lack of any hesitation saying it made the girls flinch a little, "The fight between you is more like a break to think about all you had come out during our battle and test it. If after that you still have energy, you can fight with me again, two against one. What you say?"

The two girls looked at each other and then nodded. First to themselves, then to Alex.

"Then..." he made and arc with the sword, a wave of wind blowing over the grass, and took a stance, "Begin!"

* * *

"Sooo... we don't have to worry about Alex-sensei?" Kazumi asked.

"No, for now at least. He have created a little dimension and right now is there, training Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. While he remain in his little world, we are safe. But when he come out... we will need a good plan." Vivi explained.

Kazumi and Chamo began to think. How to distract the imposing man wasn't a easy topic.

"But don't worry." Vivi resumed, "When that happen I will take care of it. I have a good idea of what to do."

"A good plan?" Chamo asked with hope.

"Mmm... a plan. Don't pry further. And knowing him it will be a total success... or a painful failure." she ended rubbing her ear. Alex's idea of punishment was dragging her from the ear while giving a scolding speech for almost an hour. It wasn't pleasant, but with what she had done those times it could have been very worse.

"Ok, then we do the operation as Chamo-kun planned?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, well, more or less. I will help with the magic circle." Vivi said with a gleam of anticipation in her eyes, "I want to learnt it and without my help it probably will conflict with my barriers."

"Perfect! Then, the operation 'love-love kiss' has officially started!" the ermine shouted while jumping.

"Only one thing." Kazumi said looking at Vivi, "You said Alex-sensei is training Asuna-san and Setsuna-san in a pocket dimension. Leaving aside it sounds _awesome_ and I want more details later, when he returns, they will return as well, won't they? What will we do with them?"

"Uhm? Nah, I don't think we have to worry about the two. Alex is a big softie, but now that they have asked for it, he is going to give them the training of their lives." the librarian said with a giggle, "They will be lucky if they can stand up when he ends with them."

* * *

" _ **Shinmeiryuu: Zan Gan Ken!**_ "

Setsuna swung her sword with all her might at Alex, the blade reinforced with Ki. However, the older teacher kept his own sword ready and took the blow, not even wincing. The shock generated a gust of wind that pushed their clothes and the grass around them. For a second, neither of the two fighters made a move. Then, Setsuna grunted in pain and fell to the ground, one knee supporting her weigh. Alex put his wooden sword in her neck.

"And you are dead." he said, "That makes four times, and your maximum time without dying is six seconds, not very bad in overall."

The young swordswoman sighed. She was sweating a panting a little. They had been fighting for less than three minutes, but she already had seen the difference between her sensei and the Shinmeiryuu master. The woman had used the same style that Setsuna, a world more advanced, of course, but the basics had been the same. Alex used a style completely different, and she had to admit that the first time, she had 'died' because she had thought he would act as that woman. A mistake she had paid with losing after only two seconds. The following times it had been a little better but not by much. This time had been the first she had been able to use a technique, but the only thing she had achieve with it was injuring herself.

"I don't understand," Setsuna began, one hand massaging her throbbing ankle, "Why was I the one who ended hurt?"

Alex lifted his word and rested it over one shoulder, tapping his chin with one finger, thinking.

"It probably was due to your Ki flow." he replied eventually, "Now that you are fighting seriously, you keep part of your Ki enhancing your legs and arms. That allows you to move faster and hit harder, but you need it as well to maintain a balance."

"A balance?" Setsuna asked while standing up and testing her ankle. It seemed it wasn't nothing serious, the pain already fading.

"Yes, a balance. If you want to punch better, you need a good footing." then he took the same stance that she had used for her technique, "When you start this technique, you redirect the Ki flow to your arms and to your sword. The enhancing of your arms is like the one you usually use, so there is not much difference, and the Ki in the sword hardens the material and increases the speed. The problem is that doing that, you lose the reinforcement in your legs."

This time, Alex use the sword to point at Setsuna's leg, the one that had been hurt.

"That's it?" Setsuna asked, not fully understanding it, "But it's the first time that something like this happen."

"That's because this is probably the first time something stops completely this technique since you can use it." the girl thought for a little and then began to nod slowly, "For what I saw, that technique usually cut through everything or at least, sends it flying. The problem is if your attack doesn't cut or push its objective, all the force come back to you, to your base, and without Ki in your legs that is a heavy burden on your muscles and bones."

"Then, couldn't I maintain the reinforcement in all my body?"

"If you were a being with unlimited Ki, yes. It would be the best. But with limited reserves, you need to control the flow if you want to last more than ten seconds." Alex replied with a bit of irony.

Setsuna kept silence, thinking about what her teacher had said.

"I knew that Ki was complex to control," she mused, "But this..."

"Yes. And now imagine you have to maintain that balance constantly in the middle of a live or death fight." Alex smiled, "The Ki is faster than Magic, but it hasn't words that help us to control it. Everything depends on your control over your own body."

"That's what you were doing while fighting the Shinmeiryuu master, right?" Setsuna asked while taking her stance again.

"Basically." he answered, "However at our level, it's something more instinctive. Burned in our minds through training and practice until we can do it without thinking. Speaking of that, how are you doing, Asuna-san?"

"This is boring and useless! That's how I am doing!"

A little afar, the redhead was training with her wooden sword, repeating the same movement non-stop. A swing to the right, a swing to the left, a one from her head to the ground and repeat. She had been doing it since Alex and Setsuna had started to fight, and she had to continue until they finished. It was the first step to learn his own style, the basics of the basics. He knew that it was impossible to teach a sword style in some hours, and Alex's one wasn't the easiest precisely, quite the contrary, but the exercise was useful nonetheless.

"It helps you to improve your control and the force of your arms. We will see if you can do it unconsciously when it's your turn." Alex smiled and looked again at the young swordswoman, "Well, ready for your fifth live?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the original dimension, the sun was already setting. The lights of the city began to shine, welcoming the calm and the serenity of the night. The hotel however, was more alive than ever. The whole class was making the most of her time with pillow fights, horror stories and talking about the most juicy topics of the day: Nodoka's confession to Negi and the supposed and forbidden relation of the new teacher with one of the students.

The ruckus began to escalate until it reach the ears of some teachers.

"Hey 3-A! Cut it out!" a suited man with glasses shout from the corridor of the rooms. He was serious and his voice didn't leave room for argument. He was Nitta, one of the teachers in charge of the trip and the most strict of them. The other teachers were behind him, sweating at the situation.

At his voice, all the girls stopped and sat in the ground with resignation, already knowing they were going to be scolded.

"You are doing too much noise! I know Negi-sensei is soft on you girls, but as long as I am director of academy external activities, I won't let you have your way!" an angry tic appeared in his forehead, "From this point onwards, you are all forbidden to leave your rooms! If I find any of you outside, you'll find yourself squatting in the lobby! Are we clear!?"

"Eeeh!? Squatting in the lobby!?" the girls exclaimed with disbelief.

Without another word, Nitta left, the other two teachers behind him. Before they went downstairs, Shizuna turned around and mouthed an apology. Then, the girls were alone again.

"Booo!" one of the Fuuka twins, Narutaki complained, "This is boring! I want a pillow fight!"

"And I wanted to have an indecent talk with Negi-kun..." Kakizaki Misa, one of the cheerleaders, said with a little blush and stroking her chin.

"And I wanted to sleep in the same futon as Negi-kun..." Makie added with little shame.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ayaka interrupted before it could escalate more, "I get the picture! Now hurry up and back to your own rooms!" her role as class president taking over, even over her own disappointment.

"Hehehe... looks like she is getting mad." a new voice said from behind. Ayaka turned around and saw Kazumi, resting against the wall.

"Kazumi-san? Where were you..." but she choked with the question. Maybe she didn't want to know where she had been... or with who.

The journalist looked at her friend with curiosity for a moment, but then let it aside. Right now she had a mission.

"Well, if there are no more strangled question," she winked at the class president, "I got a suggestion for everyone." that caught the attention of several girls and Kazumi couldn't help a grin, "Wouldn't be a waste if the night just ended like this? Why don't we and the rest of the class play a little game?"

"What are you talking about!?" Ayaka exclaimed. The teacher had forbidden any wandering, and she wouldn't let them disobey him, "As the class president, I will not allow-"

"Agreed!" several girls shouted, interrupting the blonde girl.

"What kind of game?" asked a excited Shiina Sakurako, another member of the cheerleading group.

"Let's just call it the 'war of lips'," Kazumi said, a faint blush in her cheeks, "A plan to get a 'love-love kiss' with Negi-sensei during the school trip!"

"A kiss with Negi-kun!?" the girls squealed with several grades of emotion and blushes. In particular, a blonde class president and a shy librarian were about to faint with the thought.

"Hey, hey! Not so loud! Nitta is going to come around again!" when the girls calmed enough, she continued with the explanation, "The rules are simple. Each group will choose two representatives to play. All they have to do is avoid being caught by Nitta-sensei or the other players, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei, who's somewhere in the building. You can sabotage the other groups, but your only weapons will be pillows! Furthermore, if you are caught by Nitta-sensei you can't tell him about the game! You will have to squat in the lobby until the morning! In the end, there will be wonderful prizes for those who do well."

The girls began to chat about the game in whispers.

"That's harsh!" Ku Fei said, "Once you got caught, no one can help you!"

"Just what is this 'wonderful prize'?" Fuuka asked.

"It's a secret!" Kazumi said with a mischievous smile, "But you should be looking forward to it!"

The whispers went on for some minutes, pondering the prize and the excitement versus the risk of the punishment if they were caught. After the debate, Ayaka approached the journalist.

"Kazumi-san..." she started in a low tone.

"Hmm? You mean we can't do it after all, Iincho?" Kazumi asked, a little nervous. If the class president refused the game, it wouldn't be easy. But the blonde dispersed her fears when she caught the journalist's shoulders and looked at her with passion.

"Let's do it!" Ayaka almost shouted, a heavy blush in her cheeks, "As the class president, I whole-heartedly approve the game!"

"Thanks?" Kazumi asked, insecure. After a second, she regained her senses and rose a fist and continued with a excited face, "All right! Every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing before 10:30! The game begins at 11!

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls chorused with the same excitement.

Kazumi smiled satisfied. With this done, it was time for the next part of the plan. However, when she had thought the girls were leaving, Ayaka caught her shoulders again and turned so she could she her face. The journalist suppressed a yelp and looked at the face of the class president. She was crying.

"What-" Kazumi tried to start.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" the blonde interrupted, "Until now, I didn't know what to think about it and I have been distressed, not thinking straight. However, now, thinking about the game and what are you doing for us, I realize it's the same as my love for Negi-sensei! I judged it wrong and I have been unreasonable to you two, Kazumi-san! But never again!" Ayaka cleaned her tears and looked at the startled journalist, "From now on, I fully support your love! Don't worry about it!"

Kazumi looked at the class president with disbelief, her mouth half opened and trying to process what was happening, but before she could formulate a question, she was interrupted again.

"She is right!" Makie said, suddenly at her side and holding her hand, "Your secret is safe with us! We are with you!"

"Yeah." Yuuna added from behind of Ayaka and Makie, "I have to admit it was a hell of a bomb at first, but the most important thing is what you feel, so it's ok." she ended with a smile and a thumb up.

And with that said, the three left. A little aside, Ako was looking at Kazumi as well, but too ashamed to said anything, she only smiled, gave her a quick nod and ran after the others.

The young journalist looked at the empty room in silence. For the first time in years, she was speechless, not knowing what to said or what had happened. After some seconds, Chamo came out of the girl's vest, and looked at the frozen student.

"Nee-san? Are you alright?"

"What... what _the hell_ was all that about? Support? Secret?... Love!?" Kazumi said the last one in a squeak, overcome for the situation for a moment. Then she breath slowly and regained her calm, "Ok. Ok. I have to do some investigations. _Right now_."

"I know it was a little unnerving," the ermine said with his own amount of curiosity, "But you can figure it out later. Right now we still have things to do, and not much time to do it."

"B-but... I... they..." she looked at the corridor the girls had used to leave and sighed, "Fine... but I hope you know I am _not_ happy with it." she ended with a frown.

"Don't worry, Nee-san, you will discover what is happening. For now, focus in the operation and the profits you will gain with the bets."

Kazumi smiled again and nodded.

"You are right. Ok, time to work. We have a lot of cameras to set up." she said and began to walk.

"That's the spirit!" Chamo exclaimed, "Right now we only have to worry about the operation and to keep Aniki from finding about the plan."

"And about Alex-sensei." the journalist added and Chamo flinched, "He won't be in that word of him forever."

"Y-yes." the ermined replied weakly. After seeing what the man could do in combat, he didn't want to be in her bad side, "Let's hope Asuna-nee-san and Setsuna-nee-san can endure the training until we will have ended."

"Or we will have to trust in the plan of Vivi-san..." Kazumi finished.

And yes, she was a powerful artifact in her own, but with the personality she had shown through the day, they weren't very sure if they could trust her... or not.

* * *

"I have to admit it, you are very persistent, Asuna-san. You have 'died' 56 times and stood up 55 times as well. If nothing, you are determined." Alex chuckled.

In front of him, Asuna was lying on the ground, panting. After seconds, she took her sword and stood up again. Now it was 56 times.

"Uahh! I don't get it!" the redhead shouted, frustrated, "It doesn't matter what I do, I can hit you! Not even once!" Alex looked at her and relaxed his stance for now.

"Is normal if you think about the difference of experience, so don't worry." he reassured, "The purpose of this training was never to you to hit me, but to acquire some experience. And if I can teach you something while doing it, the better."

"Then why you don't teach me all that Ki stuff?" Asuna said with a scoff, "It's pretty useful, isn't it? For what I could hear, is what are you using so Setsuna-san can't cut your wooden sword. And I saw her cutting a train!" she ended shaking her hands, exasperated.

"The Ki isn't something you can teach in a day. And besides, the pactio you have with Negi-sensei gives you a similar enhancing by Magic. Trying to mix them is almost impossible even for experienced masters."

Alex had to refrained to speak about her affinity with the Void too. That she could use the magic from the pactio and the Void at the same time was impossible enough. He didn't know what would happen if she added Ki at the mixture.

And it wasn't like she need it. Alex looked at his sword and suppressed a whistle. They were very faint, but there were little cracks in the edge of the wood. The quintessence of the Void was the 'dissipation', the art to dissipate the foundation of any power and extinguish it. Alex had seen that without her fan, the girl couldn't really use it. Only a thin coating around her dissipating any dangerous power. However, after the death number 31, the frustration of Asuna had been enough for her to use some of the dangerous energy. Alex had felt it, dissipating a little of the Ki in his sword, but not enough to really do anything. So he had reduced the amount of Ki until she had been able to leave the wood without protection.

The amount dissipated wasn't much, Setsuna had used more Ki than that, but it was a beginning. After that, her pure brute force had made the cracks. She was very strong... maybe too strong for a girl of her age. However, he still had the doubt of helping her to master her ability with the Void or not. Alex had seen what that power did to people, and he didn't want that for Asuna. On the other hand, she seemed to have a natural compatibility, maybe she could use it without aftereffects, but... it was too risky.

He wouldn't do anything, at least until knowing more about her powers. It _was_ Void, but at the same time it wasn't. It didn't work like the power he knew, and that made him uncomfortable. Sometimes it was like her power had some kind of mind, discerning dangerous energies from benign ones. It was disturbing, but at the same time very, _very_ , interesting.

"Ahhh!"

Alex snapped out his thoughts when Asuna gave a fighting shout. The next second, she was at his side, her sword already in motion. Alex lifted his sword and deflected the strike, leaving her open to the next attack. He took a step back and thrust at her midsection. However, after the death number 24, Asuna had learnt about the danger of counterattacks and that she should try to predict them. So when Alex had taken the step back, she jumped to her right, avoiding the thrust. However, before she could land, Alex turned over himself and made a wide arc with his sword, catching her in the arm and projecting her several meters. Asuna landed in the ground with a thud and a grunt.

"And death 57. Good prediction, but if you can't react in middle air, don't jump." Alex said while recovering his stance. Asuna moved until she was sat in the ground and began to rub her arm.

"Auuu! That hurts!"

"I said that I wouldn't go easy on you. Besides, I didn't use almost any force. It was like a kid hitting you with a branch."

"It still hurts..." the redhead mumbled.

Alex chuckled an looked at her other student. Setsuna was separated from them, training with her sword, probably something she had imagined in their fight or something about her Ki control. Then he looked at Asuna again and saw her standing up, her eyes devoid of any thought of giving up. Alex sighed, 57 times were enough.

"Ok, we have ended Asuna-san. Relax and rest. After that, Setsuna-san and you will fight."

The two girls nodded and then the redhead fell to the ground with an exhausted sigh. Alex smiled, it seemed she had a limit after all. Then he looked at the sky and wondered about the situation in the hotel. Did Negi had an answer? Were the girls behaving themselves? But the most important question... What was Vivi doing with so much time without him around?

The possible answers to the last question frightened him...

A lot.


	10. Hunting kisses, hunting laughs

**I AM ALIVE! AND I AM SORRY! God, I don't even want to look how much time has passed since the last update,but it's not little, I know that. I have some excuses, but the real reason was a HUGE writter block. I mean, almost a whole month for only a scene! I am not entirely happy with some parts, but if I don't update now I think I will never do it. So, here it is.**

 **A lot of thanks to everyone who has been waiting for an update, new readers, follows and favorites. And sorry again. I hope this won't happen again.**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **Tsunashi777 - Thanks to you for read them!**

 **Satan960 - I am glad you enjoyed it! And thanks!**

 **Now, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

Vivi was enjoying every second of it. The emotion of being caught, of making a perfect plan and of course the possibility of get Alex railed on. In the good way, of course. Not only that, but she had help the ermine with the magical circle for the pactio and... woah. The magic behind it was very simple, really, a classic contract between master and pupil. But the form of doing it... like asking for the collaboration of something more besides the mage, something much more... ancient. It was fascinating!

Because even if she would deny it, Vivi had acquired a fondness for the knowledge only comparable with the one of Alex. Being a living library didn't help either. Besides, she could use the information as a peace offer to the man when the night ended. Heavens knew she would need one, even if her plan worked. Something she wasn't very sure about.

Vivi knew the romantic topic was a dangerous one with Alex, the incident of the last night was the proof, but this time it wasn't exactly romantically. It was a misunderstanding, one she had caused not even knowing it, but one she had decided to take advantage of nonetheless. So maybe Alex would act like his normal pissed off persona... or like the furious with himself and the world one. The second one being the _bad_ situation.

"Yeah, that's a very optimistic thought..." she mused while wandering the corridors of the hotel. She still had some things to do before the 'game', and right now she was heading to one of them. And monitoring the whole hotel, she wasn't afraid of run into someone.

After a little, Vivi arrived at her objective, Negi's room. With no warning, she opened the door.

"Greetings, Negi-kun!" the librarian shouted as soon as she entered the room. The reaction she had expected was a yelp or at least a little surprised sound, but instead she found a oblivious Negi who ignored her, pacing around the room, "Eh... Negi-sensei?" Vivi tried again.

"Huh?" the young teacher snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the woman, "Oh! Vivi-san! I am sorry, I was a little distracted." Negi apologized.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." Vivi joked, "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Negi replied with a big smile. A little too big for Vivi's taste. She had only reassured him a little, but the kid looked at her as if she had saved his life. However, after the confession from his student, maybe he really needed a little reassuring. Vivi knew Alex had talked with the boy, but she hadn't listened to the conversation.

"You are welcome... but... are you okay?" the librarian asked finally with some doubt.

"Y-yes, of course! I am fine, I am..." Negi answered quickly, but he stopped and began to look very nervous, "Well... I... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Vivi knew she wasn't the best giving advice, but she was a very good listener.

"Thanks. It's... this morning, I... she..." the kid struggled with the words, "Y-you are a girl, aren't you, Vivi-san?"

A tense silence impregnated the room. The Vitae did her best to avoid a tic in her eye.

"For the sake of the conversation I will try to not be offended by that." she said slowly, "So yes, I am 'girl'."

"No! I mean... I-I am sorry!" Negi rushed to apologize, "I... I have been very dispersed since the morning." he ended fidgeting with his fingers.

Vivi sighed in sympathy and recovered her smile, "Hey, don't worry. Like I said, it happens to everyone. Now, breath and ask. And before you lost your focus again, I was there and saw everything. So let's skip that part."

Like with Alex, that didn't reassure the kid. However, this time he didn't began to panic. Only blushed and looked at his feet.

"I should have known it, shouldn't I?" Negi said in resignation.

"Yes." the librarian replied with a big smile, "And for the record, there is very little that happens with me not knowing it. Don't forget it."

Negi smiled a bit with that, "Understood." he took a big breath to relax again, "What I want to ask... Well, I talked with Alex-sensei before and he told me a gentleman has to answer when a woman open her heart, but I don't really know what I have to answer. He said I needed to think it myself, but I don't know if I can..."

Vivi rolled her eyes. Typical of him. Alex wasn't really wrong, but he didn't know how to approach the subject. For all his years, he still was a novice in love issues. Thoughtful and charming when he wanted to, but clueless to the half of it nonetheless.

"Ok, I think I can see the problem, but I can't give you a quick answer. I am too smart, that would be cheating." she said with a sincere smile. Negi dropped his head at that. Seeing this, her smile turned more soft, "However, I can tell you this. Alex isn't the best at love advice, not by far. Social interaction isn't his best subject, so he always tries to find the safest way. But leaving that aside, he is very wise and have a lot of experience. So, if he left you to find the answer alone, it means that he _really_ thinks you can do it. Maybe even better than him." she giggled at the end.

After hearing her words, Negi's face began to lighten and a gleam of happiness and pride appeared in his eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course!" Vivi replied ruffling his hair. She couldn't help it, "I trust the judgment of my Boss, and this time I think the same."

This time the smile in Negi's face was almost as big as his head. The librarian sighed softly. The only thing the kid needed was a little encouragement. Nothing more.

"Thank you, Vivi-san! I will find an answer. I won't let you down!" the little teacher shouted with renovated enthusiasm.

"That's what I wanted to hear. And don't worry, you still have time to think about..."

Except he didn't have time, she realized suddenly. Because soon he was going to be the center of the 'love-love kiss' operation disguised as game. A game where the girls would be taking part in. And one of them would probably be a shy librarian that had just confessed. So he wouldn't have time because of the game, the game _she_ was preparing. And... and...

God, she was starting to feel _bad_ about it.

"Vivi-san?" Negi asked a little worried about her sudden stop. That made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Wh- Oh right." she replied not really focusing on the boy. The Vitae started to think about a solution. The game wasn't intrinsically bad, but right now was like a trap for the poor boy. She had to give him time... An idea appeared in her mind, "You know what? You need to think, but you can't do it in this room."

"Eh? Why not?" Negi asked confused.

"Because," Vivi lifted a finger, "This is a serious topic. And the best place to think about something important is walk under the night sky. It's a classic."

"Oh." the kid began to think about it. It sounds better than pacing around his room, "But I can't leave, the other teachers can notice it!"

"That's easily solved." she replied with a confident tone. Vivi looked at Negi for a second, opened her hand and then began to chant. Negi could feel the magic, but he didn't understand the words. Before he could ask, a heavy mist poured from the woman's hand and condensed at her side. After some seconds, the mist dissipated and left a exact copy of Negi.

"Woah." the little mage said in awe.

"Ta-da!" Vivi exclaimed, "A corporeal illusion at your service. Believe me, no one will notice the change."

"Hello!" greeted the fake Negi.

"You see? It will cover your back. So now, shu! Shu!" Vivi began to push him to the window, "Go and take your time. You have a lot to think about."

The kid needed a little to catch on what was happening, but when the librarian had him almost in the window he turned around and looked up to her with a big smile.

"Thanks, Vivi-san! Really, thank you! I will find an answer, I promise!"

And with that, the young mage took his staff and flew out of the room. The Vitae looked at the night sky for a little more and then let out a relieved sigh. Mission accomplished, if only he hadn't thank her so much. The boy didn't own her anything, she was doing it in order to not feel guilty.

According to what Chamo had said, the whole operation was for Negi's sake, but if he was forced to face the girl too soon she would feel bad. So she would cover him with the illusion. It wouldn't be too hard and it gave her some options. She grinned mischievously.

A puppet of the game's goal? How thiscould be _not_ hilarious?

* * *

In a pocket dimension, Alex was observing the fight between Asuna and Setsuna. After a good rest, the two had began their spar. The swordswoman had changed his real blade for the wooden one for obvious reasons, and yet Alex could see she was holding back. It was natural, against a friend like Asuna, the girl was afraid of serious hurting her. Alex didn't see it like something bad. Restraint was a necessary quality for a warrior after all.

In Asuna case, she wasn't holding back at all, but with the difference of skill with the sword, it wasn't a problem for Setsuna. The redhead was unpredictable, sometimes she just used random attacks and the next second she use the first form of Alex's style. It was what she had been repeating with no rest before, so it wasn't so strange. But with the bit of what Setsuna had seen of his style in their fight, she was able to block these attacks without effort.

Alex nodded satisfied at the girls. The two had very good senses and reflex. With a proper training they would be powerful warriors. But at the same time, it made him a little sad. Fighting since such a short age... Kids shouldn't have to fight. He wasn't a good example though, having started his training as soon as he can stay upright on his feet. However, his case was different. In his family, the men were great warriors and the women famous scholars. That was a _fact_.

What an event had been when he had showed more mental capacity that any woman of the family.

A faint feeling interrupted his train of thoughts. Vivi had used some power, not very much, but with her a little amount could do a world of problems. Usually, all for him.

 _"What happened, Vivi?"_ he asked through their bond. The answer was quickly.

 _"Nothing, just taking some precautions."_ she replied with her usual happy tone.

 _"And what are these precautions?"_ Alex asked with a warning in his tone.

 _"Relax, it's nothing bad. The teachers began to look for you, so I made a illusion to reassure them."_

A shiver ran down his spine at the answer.

 _"Vivi, I think I had_ forbidden _you of do something like that... again."_ Alex said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _"Nop," she_ answered, and even if he couldn't see her, he knew she had a big grin on her face, _"You said I couldn't_ impersonate _you again, but I didn't do that. I only saluted the teachers and then took the illusion to a room. Nothing more."_

Alex tried to relax and finally sighed, resigned.

 _"If I find out that you used my image to make a prank..."_ he let the threat unsaid, but easy to notice.

 _"Don't worry, you will never found proof of that."_

For some reason that didn't reassured in the least. But knowing he wouldn't get anything more from the conversation, he cut the link. He sighed and looked again at her students, suppressing the urge made them finish more quickly.

He wanted to return. As soon as possible.

* * *

Finally, the time of the game arrived. The excited girls of the class were looking at the televisions of their rooms, connected to the cameras placed in ceilings and walls over the whole hotel. A static image with the words 'The war of lips', was showed in the screens. Every group was waiting to the game to start, speaking about their bets and eating some snacks.

In a secret localization, Kazumi and Chamo were looking to their own screen, showings all the cameras they had set. The journalist was preparing a microphone, connecting it so she could be heard during the game, like a commentator from a sport match. The operation was for the sake of Negi and, even if he didn't admit it, Chamo, but she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it too.

"So, everything is ready." the voice of Vivi asked suddenly from behind her.

"Ahh!" Kazumi almost jumped from the scare, then she glared at the culprit, "Stop doing that already! And I should ask that to you. Have you assured that Negi will be in his room and won't suspect anything?"

Vivi needed a second before answer, "Mmm, yes. He doesn't know what is going to happen. And if the girls reach his room, they will see him there." she choose the words carefully. It always was better when they find the prank and realize she hadn't say a single lie. Priceless.

"That's a strange way of phrasing it." Chamo mused from Kazumi's shoulder.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this." the journalist dismissed the issue while finishing the set up, "We have twenty seconds to the scheduled hour, so prepare yourself." she took the microphone and looked at the screen with a big, excited smile, "Ladies and... ermine, we are on air in three, two, one..."

* * *

 _"Good night my dear friends! And welcome to special game we will have this lovely night. Probably you already know about it, but let's present it anyway! This is the school trip special operation! The war of lips: a plan to get a 'love-love kiss' with Negi-sensei during the school trip!"_

The energetic voice of Kazumi announcing the start of the game came out from every television of the girls' room.

"Kyaah! It's starting!" Sakurako said animated. The other two from the cheerleading group came and lie at her side in front of the television.

"This is pretty formal!" Misa added, the emotion of the game already getting to her.

While looking at the screen and talking about what group they had bet in, Kazumi began to talk again.

 _"Well then, let's introduce the contestants!"_

* * *

 _"First, with the representatives of the group 3, Yukihiro Ayaka and Hasegawa Chisame!"_

Advancing slowly for one of the corridors, the two girls were looking at their surroundings nervously, ready to act and with their pillows up.

"Ugg, why me?" Chisame lamented in low voice, "Natsumi and Chizuru backed out, that's why. Those cowards!"

"Stop whining and support me, damn it!" Ayaka whispered fiercely, "I am going to defend Negi-sensei's lips to the death!"

 _"Chisame-san shows no signs of interest at all, but it seems Iincho, with her boundless love, is the favorite! Will this two work as a team? They will have to try!"_

* * *

 _"Now, to the team 2, formed by Ku Fei and Nagase Kaede!"_

"What will we do if we win?" Ku Fei mused between embarrassment and anticipation, "It would be my first kiss, you know!"

"Hmm..." Kaede nodded with no worries. She still was a little on guard after the attack of the last night, but Alex had assured they were safe at the hotel, that his artifact would watch after any intrusion. So for now, she would relax with the game. Besides, it was fun.

 _"Ku Fei-san and Kaede-san, representing the Baka Rangers, shouldn't be underestimated! They can't be beaten when fighting, but... will they fight seriously?"_

* * *

 _"The team 4 is made of Akashi Yuuna and Sasaki Makie!"_

"All right! We are going to win this!" Yuuna exclaimed with conviction, even in low voice.

"Ehehe... a kiss with Negi-kun..." Makie mused, still thinking in what she would do when they find their little teacher.

 _"A girl with a like for winning and a girl with a like for our sensei, a dangerous combination! They are the more balanced team! But will that work in a situation like this?"_

* * *

 _"The next is team1, the one formed by the twins Narutaki Fuuka and Narutaki Fumika!"_

"Uhh, Onee-chan! I don't want to squat in the lobby!" Fumika complained at the verge of crying. It was easy to see she didn't think the prizes were worth the risk of the punishment.

"It will be fine! We have learned all sorts of techniques from Kaede-san!" Fuuka replied happily. She was enjoying the game a lot more than her sister.

"Yes, but then what if we run into her!"

 _"The Narutaki sister are small but full of resources! From one of the athletics club and always with a secret plan, they are bounded to cause a ruckus!"_

* * *

 _"And finally, the team 5! Representatives, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka!"_

"Y-Yu-Yue..." Nodoka muttered while trying to hide behind her friend. A heavy blush showing her embarrassment and her nerves had her almost paralyzed.

"Sheesh... our class is just over overflowing with idiots." Yue sighed in frustration, "Just when Nodoka finally confessed... they have to go and run some stupid event like this."

"Yue, it's all right," the librarian tried to placate her friend, "It's just a game after all..."

"No, it's not all right!" she replied with a evil gleam in her eyes, but soon she changed it for a fond smile, "Negi-sensei is one of the most honest and upright people I know. Nodoka, you didn't choose the wrong boy."

"Yu... Yue..." the shy girl was moved by her friend's words.

"So we are going to win and get you a kiss, Nodoka!" Yue took advantage of Nodoka losing her shyness for a second to keep her motivated, "Let's go!"

"Y-y... Yes!"

 _"The team from the library club! Used to expeditions and adventures and highly motivated! They will fight with both heart and head! And that were all the teams, my dear viewers! All right! Let the game begin!"_

* * *

"You have done very well for an intensive training, feel proud." Alex said with a hint of pride.

"Yeees..." his two students only responded with a soft and panted tone while lifting her arms. Setsuna and Asuna were lying on the ground, trying to regain their breath. The battle between the two had been long and tiresome, but Alex thought they would improve thanks to it.

Setsuna had been improving her Ki control through the entire duel, enhancing her body or her sword depending of the situation. Her energy flowed like a river, flexible and not stopping. Alex had to admit it, the girl was a natural. Tell her what to do and she would focus so hard on it that she would do it in no time. Her restraint had improved as well. Near the end of the fight, she was able to fight with more determination even while avoiding to really harm Asuna.

The redhead had done progress too. Her form with the sword was terrible, but at least she had a good stance and repetition of his first Kata had given her enough reflexes for some situations. She had kept up against a better swordswoman like Setsuna, so Alex was proud of her. However, the use of her Void hadn't improved at all. Asuna couldn't control it, at least not consciously. After some minutes without connecting a hit on Setsuna, her frustration had come back. The little dissipation infused in her sword had been enough to surprise her opponent, and with that she had achieved her first, successful attack.

Sadly for her, it had been her first _and_ her last against Setsuna. The young swordswoman hadn't failed twice for it.

With only a lucky hit, it was clear the redhead couldn't use the Void in combat for now, at least not without her fan, and Alex didn't had a single clue of how a _magical_ artifact could use Void without being dissipated itself. So for now he would be happy with her progress with the sword.

"Well, it's time to come back and rest. It's already night in the original dimension. With this everlasting blue sky it's easy to lose track of time, you know?" Alex commented while preparing to get them out of the artificial world.

"Wait, sensei." the voice of Setsuna broke his concentration and he looked at her, "We still have a pending fight."

Alex needed a second to understand, "You mean you two against me?" the two girls nodded at their teacher and he sighed, "I said we would if you two had energies, but it's obvious you can't continue."

"This? This is nothing." Asuna joked while she tried to stand up. After a momentary lose of balance, the redhead was on her feet and with conviction on her eyes, "That was enough rest, we can fight."

Alex saw how Setsuna was now standing as well and let a sigh of defeat. He _really_ wanted to return to the hotel and stop whatever Vivi was planning, but after seeing the determination in their eyes... how could he said no? They wanted to get better, to grow, and he couldn't call himself a teacher if he didn't reply to their actions with what they deserve.

"Ok, you win." he said and took her wooden sword again, "This is the final fight. It's not a simple training like before, I am not going to hold back... Well, maybe a little, enough to not kill you or make permanent injuries," the girls laughed nervously at that, "But I will take you seriously, so be ready. Now... Begin!"

And with that last shout, the final battle in the Endless Field started.

* * *

At the hotel, the game of the night had already started. The five groups moved through the building with the same goal in mind: Negi's room.

"Yuuna." Makie whispered to her companion. The two of them walking slowly and watching their surroundings.

"Yeah?"

"I heard that Negi-sensei is in a teacher's room... but there's no doubt that Demon Nitta is keeping a watch nearby. What should we do?"

"Huhuhu." the girl had a nervous but confident smile, "All we have to do is let him get rid of our opponents."

And that was when they ran into group 3, Ayaka and Chisame, when the four girls were turning a corner. For a second, nobody moved, trying to process the situation. When they did it, the confrontation began.

"Iincho!?"

"Makie-san! I challenge you!"

The two girls, decided to win the game, launched an attack with their pillows. However it had been simultaneous and both ended stunned by the hit.

"You did it Makie! You knocked out Iincho!" seeing an opening, Yuuna jumped to the attack. However, she failed to see how Chisame put her foot and made her trip to the ground with a thud, "Ahhh!"

"I am starting to tire of this childish game." the girl with glasses sighed. But before she could do anything more, a third party arrived.

"China triple pillow attack!" Ku Fei arrived with a jump and smashing three pillows on Chisame, Yuuna and Ayaka, sending them to the ground again. Looking at her work, the martial artist lift her arms in satisfaction and amusement, "Nyohohoho!"

The class president began to recover with some struggle, "Argg, now you have done it!"

Behind her, Yuuna and Makie stood up as well. After a second to pick the pillows, a four-side battle erupted in the corridor. Kaede wasn't participating, happy enough with looking at the spectacle. However, even without the help of the ninja, Ku Fei was too much for the other girls.

"Ch-Chisame-san! Give me some backup! I need-" but when Ayaka turned to her companion, she only found empty space, "What the...!? She is gone!"

The distraction gained her a pillow smashing on her face.

* * *

A little afar, the disappeared girl was returning to her room.

"Aw man. I am not playing along with this anymore." she mused in low voice and picked her glasses to clean them, "I am going to leave this one to you, Iincho. I have to update my homepage and all..."

Besides, this was too eccentric for a game. Not that she was surprised. Her class was too eccentric on its own. If not, how could you explain nobody cared that a kid was their teacher, there was a frigging _robot_ as one of the students and now, apparently, the new teacher had an affair with the journalist. Chisame didn't really believe the last one, but her point stayed. Heck, considering everything, the game was almost mild if she thought about some possibilities.

So deep in her thought was the girl, that she didn't notice the door opening behind her until it was too late. A chill ran down her spine and she turned slowly... and saw the face of the Demon Nitta himself.

"Ahhh!" Chisame tried to run but it was futile. The teacher caught her by her shoulder and kept her from escaping.

One girl down.

* * *

The scream was heard in half hotel, and the fighting girls stopped.

"What was that noise just now!?" Maike asked, startled.

"Crap! It's Demon Nitta!" Yuuna replied with a nervous sweat.

"Everyone, run!" Ayaka ordered.

With only a glance between them, Kaede and Ku Fei flight away, jumping over Yuuna and making her trip and fall to the ground with a thud.

"We are going first!" the martial artist exclaimed.

Makie saw her fallen partner, but with Nitta so close she ran, fear of being caught dictating her actions. Before Yuuna could recover, the teacher appeared.

"Hey! Akashi! You too!?"

Now both, Chisame and Yuuna were squatting in the lobby under the angry eyes of Nitta. A little afar, behind a corner, Ayaka and Makie looked at their lost companions.

"Sorry, Yuuna..." Makie apologized.

"Once you are dead, there will be no one to collect your corpse." Ayaka gulped. Then she went away, Makie behind her, "Those athletic idiots are unstoppable!" she cursed thinking about Kaede and Ku Fei, "At this rate, they are guaranteed to capture Negi-sensei's lips!"

"E-EH!?" Makie panicked, "N-no way!"

The two girls stopped and looked at the other. The solution was clear.

"Anyone but those two!" Ayaka said while clashing her fist with Makie's, "I won't allow it! Let's call a truce for now!"

"All right!" she accepted, "It will be an alliance! But the faster one of us will be the winner! No complains!"

 _"The victims are beginning to appear! The director of activities, Demon Nitta, has caught Chisame and Yuuna! Teams 3 and 4 have suffered a great loss! But that loss has made a strange alliance! It will be enough? We will see!"_

* * *

In the corridor of Negi's room, the fire escape open from outside, showing the group 5, Yue and Nodoka.

"It's open!" Nodoka exclaimed happily.

"Of course, I have unlocked it in advance." Yue replied while looking at their sides, "No one is here yet, so this is our chance. Room 304 over there is Negi-sensei's room. Come on, Nodoka. Let's go!"

"U-uh, thanks!"

The two girls walked slowly to the door, trying to not make any noise. Meanwhile, Nodoka was very nervous thinking about the possible outcome. After the confession she had decided to not do anything more, but with the game, and the kiss... A heavy blush appeared in her cheeks.

But before they reach the room, one of the panels of the ceiling moved and a ladder fell from it.

"E-eh? What is this?" Nodoka asked in confusion and looked up. She gasped at what she saw, "Fuuka-chan, Fumika-chan!?"

The twins looked down, "Ah, team 5!?" Fumika exclaimed when she looked at Nodoka.

"Damn it!" the other sister cursed, "Let's go eliminate them!"

The two jumped towards the librarian, pillows ready in their hands, "Narutaki Ninjustsu style! Split body technique!"

"Ahh!" Nodoka yelled but a thrown pillow smacked one of the sister before they could attack her. The girls looked surprised at Yue, another pillow in her hand.

"Fuuka-san, Fumika-sna! I will be your opponent!"

The bold declaration was met by an angry Fuuka, "Damn you, Yue-san! That was rough! Do you think you can oppose a unit of Kouga Ninja!?"

"That's what she is thinking!" Fumika added, half scared half embarrassed.

Yue looked at the pair with a blank expression. Then, with no warning she used two pillows to chopped them on their heads.

"Auu! Yo-you have done it n... now?" Fumika stopped when she saw how Yue drew two books and looked at them with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "Yue-san?"

Before they could stop her, the little girl launched to the twins, hitting them with the books with all her might.

"Ahhhhh!" Yue shouted with energy.

"Yu-Yue-san! Using books is against the rules!" the sisters yelled while defending of the attacks with the pillows, using them as shields.

"If I hit you over the pillows is allowed! Kyaaa!" Yue explained her loophole and resumed her furious attack.

"Aaaaa... Yue..." Nodoka didn't know what to do.

"I will hold them here!" Yue shouted to her friend while defending now of the twins' attacks, "Nodoka, hurry up and get through that door!"

Y-Yue... B-but..." between nerves and indecision, the little librarian couldn't move.

"Oyo! We have found them!"

The four girls looked at the owner of the new voice. Turning the corner, Ku Fei and Kaede looked at them and jumped, ready to join the battle. Yue saw them and cursed, she couldn't hope to beat them. So with a quick decision, she forced Nodoka inside the room with a push.

"Ahh!"

"Hurry up and get in her there! I will the close the door!"

"Yue!" the last thing Nodoka saw was her friend smiling at her and Ku Fei already there, just about to attack her.

She really needed to thank her friend after this.

With a final sigh, Nodoka turned and all the nerves returned at maximum force. Because in front of her, Negi was asleep in his futon, breathing slowly. The blushing librarian looked at her teacher, at his calm face, and then at his lips. She gulped.

"... Negi-sensei..."

* * *

"Finally, a girl had reach Negi-sensei's room!" Kazumi exclaimed, excited, "Now, she will succeed, or she will fail? We don't have sound, but a external camera gives us image."

The monitors changed and now a view of Negi's room from outside was displayed. It was a little afar, but the figure of Nodoka getting near the sleeping body of their teacher was unmistakable. Kazumi had to admit the game had got to her. Now that the climax of the night was near, she couldn't apart her eyes from the screen.

Behind the journalist, Vivi was watching the scene with expectation and hesitation. That was her Negi's clone, so she could control the situation at her will. On the other hand, that was the girl who had confessed to the kid earlier, so even for Vivi, playing with her feelings would be too cruel. She cursed mentally. She could have done a _great_ setting if the girl was anyone else.

Any further thought was stopped when the Vitae felt something at the other end of her bond. Something that left her feeling relieved and nervous at the same time.

"I am afraid we have to postpone the kiss, my dear journalist." Vivi started with a controlled tone.

"What? Why? She is still, but give her some seconds and definitely will make her move." Kazumi answered without looking at the woman, her eyes glued to shy girl on the screen who was trying to gather courage. Chamo looked at her from the girl's shoulder, though.

Vivi looked at Nodoka too and then sighed, "Because Alex is coming back from his dimension. Like, right now."

Her words had the desired effect. Student and animal stiffed as if a magic blast had frozen them. Kazumi turned to Vivi slowly, trying to discern in the woman face if it was a joke or not. She find a nervous smile on the magical artifact.

It wasn't a joke.

"Oh crap!" the girl cursed while alternating looks between Vivi and the monitor, "How much time we have? Where is he going to appear?"

The Vitae stopped a second to think about it and then groaned. She had forgotten _that_ little detail.

"In his room, which is located just in front of Negi's room." she answered, smacking his forehead with enough force to feel a little better for her negligence.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Chamo asked, still afraid of what Alex could do to him if he discovered the ermine was the mastermind behind the plan.

"Now?" Vivi looked at the monitor with the different cameras around the hotel and a smile filled with eagerness appeared on her face, "Now, follow me. Keep commenting, no matter what happen. Because now ... it's show time!"

* * *

After a little distortion in the air, Alex was back in his room with his students over his shoulders. The two girls were asleep, and after the intensive training Alex could understand why. The last battle between the three had been interesting. Asuna and Setsuna had been tired, but they had given their best to try to beat him. And even if they hadn't have any chance to do it, there had been some close calls that made him proud of them.

Alex left them resting on the mattress and recovered the Sphere from the ground. Then, he looked at the occupied bed and sighed. He really wanted to sleep, the nap at the train hadn't replenished him at all, but they needed to rest as well. Besides, he was used to sleep on the floor. Not the most comfortable, but the easiest to get.

But his thoughts of resting were interrupted by a crash in the corridor, just in front of his door. Now that he was aware, there were sounds of... a battle? Vivi hadn't alerted him, but a little dread filled him nonetheless. Alex dashed to the door at the same time that used his Ki to reinforce his body.

The traveler didn't really know what he had been expecting when he had opened the door, but he was sure Ayase Yue ,the Narutaki twins and Kue Fei fighting with pillows and books hadn't been one of the possibilities. Kaede a little apart, looking at the fight completed the sight.

The girls were so deep in their struggle that they hadn't noticed the arrival of their teacher. So before it could continue, Alex coughed in his hand with enough force to draw their attention. After that, the girls froze.

"A-Alex-sensei?" Yue was the first to react, surprise and a little fear in her voice. A pillow still in her hand, ready to throw it.

"Ahhh! We are busted!" Fumika cried and started to run around her sister, who had a nervous laugh and sweat all over her forehead. Kue Fei in a similar situation.

"Girls," Alex started, pinching the bridge of his nose, " _What_ are you doing?"

Yue opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say a word, a scream form the room in front of them broke the conversation.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Nodoka!" the small girl shouted and ran to the door, Alex just behind her, afraid of his student.

Again, what they found after opening the door wasn't what Alex had could expected. Nodoka was lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. And in front of her, and probably the cause of her faint, there was... a giant, pink bear? What the...

"Oh no!" the strange animal exclaimed with a high pitch voice, "I have been found! I must escape to share my love!" and with no more explanations, the bear jumped through one of the windows and disappeared in the night.

"It's escaping!" the martial artist shouted and jumped after it, Kaede chasing her after giving a little nod to Alex.

After the shock of what had transpired, Yue went to her unconscious friend. Alex needed some extra time to catch up with the events. And when he did it, he narrowed his eyes. The pink bear was made of magic, _his_ magic, so the culprit was clear.

"Vivi..." the man almost growled. An illusion to help him... Ha! That little book was only messing with him and his students. She would be lucky if she had her ear intact when he finish scolding her.

Alex used his detection to sense the entire hotel. The majority of the girls were in their rooms, but some of them were moving around the building in pairs, except two of them who were completely still in the lobby. The bear running, now inside of the hotel, and... there. A little apart, the auras of Vivi, Chamo and Kazumi were together.

So the librarian wasn't alone in her plan? It didn't matter. He would discover what the heck was going on and then impart some sense to the idiots who think having a magical bear around the hotel was a good idea. The animal was worrisome, but he knew Vivi was controlling it and she wouldn't do any too stupid with it. The fastest solution was to stop the source.

Alex looked at Nodoka before leaving. The girl was already awakening, so she would be fine. Probably, it had just been the surprise of a giant, pink animal talking. There was still the question of what she was doing in Negi's room or why the girls were fighting in front of the door, but he would find the answer later.

Right now, he had to hunt a book.

* * *

"He-hey, look at that. It seems our teacher wasn't our teacher but a... pink bear in disguise!" Kazumi narrated with a strained voice, trying to hide her shock, "And now Alex-sensei has arrived. Another hazard for our players. They have now to avoid two teachers instead of one! The real question right now is, where is the real Negi-sensei? And what will our participants will need to do to find him? Keep watching this awesome game to know it!"

"Good save." Vivi said with a surprised look. The girl had managed it better than what she had thought.

At the words of the woman, Kazumi turned off the microphone and glared at her, " _Good save_? It was an spectacular save after what had happened!" the journalist exclaimed while pointing to the bear running in one of the cameras, "What the heck was that? Where is Negi-sensei?"

"Well," the librarian started while rubbing her neck, "Ok, the boy was stressed about the confession. So I give him time to think, leaving a illusion of him in his place. He wasn't ready to give the girl an answer, he would probably have combusted if she tried to kiss him."

"Ok... I can understand that." Kazumi murmured. She would probably throw them in the same room to talk and see what happened, but she could understand it, "And the bear?"

"Ah, that was for Alex. With something so strange and blatantly magical, he will focus on it instead of the game. That gives you two time to escape."

"Wait, _we_ _two_?" Chamo looked confused at the woman.

"Oh right, I can't move from here. One thing is to mess with him and make plans, but I can't go directly against Alex. The only reason why I am still corporeal is because he wants an explanation before giving me a _long_ talk." Vivi rubbed her ear in fearful anticipation, "And probably because he want me to stop the bear, but right now is autonomous, so that's a point for us."

"Wh-you left a big, pink bear wandering the hotel with no control?" Kazumi asked nervous. She was the first to jump at the first sign of adventure and emotions, but that thing was big enough to eat one of their friends.

"It's more like a love-bear," Vivi reassured, shaking a hand "And you are missing the point. Alex want answers, so he is coming at _me_. If you want to escape you need to run." the Vitae gave them a honest smile, "Fast."

Journalist and ermine shared a look. Then the two ran to gather the benefits from the bets and went to the door.

"A good reporter know when to do a tactical retreat. We won't forget your sacrifice, rest in peace, sister in arms." Kazumi ended with a military salute to Vivi and the ran out of the room, Chamo in her shoulder.

The librarian laughed a little at the farewell of the girl. Now that Alex was back and the game of kisses was doomed, she needed to keep her own plan. At least, if Alex didn't cancel her summon. That would ruin everything. However, with a loose animal around, Alex would need to focus on it and not on her. Risky? Yes. It probably would go wrong? Absolutely. But that was applicable to the whole plan for the night. What was a little more?

"I am glad you didn't run. It would have been worse at the end."

A deep and devoid of forgiveness voice erupted from behind the woman. Vivi gulped. She had to admit the man was silent and scary as hell when he wanted it. With a last breath, she turned around.

Ok. It could be worse. Eyes narrowed, mouth clenched in a line and she almost could see a black cloud full of thunders behind him, but at least his arms were at his sides and not crossed. That would be the last nail of her coffin.

"Good night Boss!" the Vitae greeted him with a innocent tone, "I have heard there is a bear around the hotel. Crazy, eh?"

No reaction. Except maybe his eyes narrowed even more. So 'pissed off persona' then. Good for the plan, _bad_ for her immediate wellbeing.

After what seemed an eternity for Vivi, Alex talked.

"I want an explanation, and I hope for your own good it will be very convincing."

"No pressure then, thanks." the woman joked with a smile, but the intense glare of the traveler was enough to kill her mood, "Yeah, ok. The girls were preparing a game about trying to kiss the kid as the goal," Alex lifted an eyebrow at that, but kept silent, "But I talked with him and with how stressed he was, the game probably would have caused him an aneurism or something if the girl tried to kiss him. So I made an illusion of him so he could go away and thin-"

"Wait, an illusion of him?" Alex interrupted. His tone more confused than angry, "You told me you had made an illusion of _me_."

"Oh, but Boss," Vivi knew she was stomping over thin ice, but she couldn't help it, "I never said it was an illusion of you. Only that I used it to placate the teachers that were looking for you. I could do it with the image of the little teacher as well."

Alex paused for a second, remembering the conversation. Vivi loved his almost perfect memory in these cases. When the man groaned a smile appeared in the woman's face, almost splitting it in half.

"Damn it, Vivi!" Alex cursed and slapped a hand over his eyes, "You can't go and use magic like that! The majority of the people here don't know about magic, and I would like to keep it like that!" after the outburst, Alex sighed tiredly, used to Vivi's schemes, "Ok, I want more information about that kiss game, but first, why a freaking pink bear?"

The Vitae smiled inwardly. Maybe this crazy plan would work in the end, "Oh please, it's obviously a big, love-bear. But I suppose I just panicked," and it wasn't a lie. She had thought she would have more time. The fact that Alex appeared just in front of Negi's room at that precisely moment hadn't helped, "So I made it to distract you and not make a awkward scene with the girl who has confessed earlier. But yeah, I could have thought something better that the bear," she did her best interpretation of a embarrassed sigh, murmuring the next words in low voice, "Or at least maintaining it under my control..."

Alex sighed, "Ok, we will talk about this later. Now, about the game of-" suddenly, he stopped, finally registering the last words of the woman, "Wa-WHAT! You let that thing loose... with no control over it!?"

With the panicked and murderous glance Alex was giving her, Vivi didn't need to fake her nervous laugh.

"Aaaah... Sorry?"

"You-made-it's... Aggg!" Alex was one second away from strangling the librarian. He took a big breath and looked at her, "Fine. Stopping the magical and decontrolled animal first. The deserved and everlasting scolding later. Now move."

Alex dashed to the door, Vivi just behind him. If she could, she would have raised his fist in celebration. For now, the plan was going extremely good. The only part left was the final climax. And Alex was making it too easy.

Ok, he was worried about his students, she understood that. He was like that as soon as he assumed the role of teacher, but after so many years together he should know when she was messing with him. The bear wasn't dangerous, of course. She had let it with only the order of don't be caught by Alex or the girls while leading them, to share its love with everyone and the final, secret mission. Neither of them were to hunt people. It couldn't do any harm to anyone with only that...

Well, at least she hoped it couldn't.

* * *

The teacher known as Demon Nitta was patrolling the hotel. The girls were obviously doing something, if the two of them now squatting in the lobby was anything to go by. However, the two hadn't said anything. Mmm, honor between criminals it seemed to be.

Maybe other would see him as too strict, but it was the only option. The girls of that class had a big lack of respect, and the fact that their main teacher was a little kid didn't help. And the new teacher... Nitta didn't trusted him. His incorporation had been very strange, only a little notification and suddenly he was one of the teacher of the travel. That Alex looked serious enough, but Nitta needed to check it with his own eyes.

But in that exact instant, he began to doubt his own eyes. Because they were showing him a pink bear running at full speed through one of the corridors. He took his glasses and began to clean them. That was when the animal notice him.

"Oh my! You seem like you really could use a good, big hug!"

The last thing Nitta saw when he put his glasses again, was a giant bear flying to him like a missile, paws open to give a hug. Then, it was only darkness.

* * *

The situation of the hotel at the moment was a little eccentric. The surviving pairs of contestants were running around, looking for Negi. Even if they were rivals, the news of Negi transforming in a bear had spread to all of them very quickly. So when the groups had seen said bear in the corridors, the wild chase had started in no time. Except Yue and Nodoka, who was still recovering from the shock. For other part, Kazumi and Chamo were walking slowly, trying to avoid any of the ruckus happening at the hotel. That included Alex and Vivi, who were chasing the bear as well.

It was like mice running through a maze.

But the most entertained were the rest of the class, looking at everything in their screens. The confusion for the lack of Negi had been forgotten in favor of the currently events. The exciting persecution, the occasional battles between the chasers, how the bear had knocked down Demon Nitta and of course the addition of their new teacher with a unknown beauty. The last one being the most juicy topic.

Vivi had warned Alex about the cameras, so he didn't any magic in front of them. However, for the same reason, Alex couldn't force Vivi to disappear because she had already being seen. The satisfaction of the woman after that had been almost palpable. So now they were together even if Alex wanted to kill her.

Especially when they found the unconscious body of Nitta.

"So, only a love-bear, eh?" Alex said sarcastically, kneeling down to check the man.

"Well, love hurts. Everyone know that." Vivi tried to defend, arms crossed, even if she knew it was her fault.

Usually, illusion were only that, fake images made of smoke and lights. But when they were corporeal like this one, they used their magic to imitate mass and volume. So a bear hug could do some harm, even if it was a love hug.

And maybe the order 'share its love' were a little unnecessary now that she thought about it. The only reason they hadn't found some of the girls unconscious as well was because the order of not be caught by them was the priority. But, come on, it was a love-bear. It _had_ to give hugs. She should have set a maximum force to the hugs, though.

Well, that was happened when there was no time for a good preparation.

Alex stood up, sighing, "He is fine. Will awake with a good headache, but fine. Let's find that thing before it do any more damage."

The pair resumed the chase, Alex running a little faster. For her part, Vivi was finishing her calculations. She needed to set the time and the place perfectly. They were trying to cut to the path of the illusion, not only following it. So if she was right and Alex had took the shortest way...

Alex opened the next door, showing the dining room.

 _"Jackpot"_ Vivi thought.

"Ok, the bear is coming this way. As soon as he is inside, we take it to a blind spot of the cameras and- are you listening to me?" Alex asked at the distracted woman.

"Mm? Oh, sorry. I was busy... sending a message." she said with a big grin.

"A message?" Alex looked at her dumbfounded, "What the heck are you-"

The distraction was enough. The other doors of the room opened.

* * *

Kazumi had been on edge, looking at every corner to not run into problems. So when a voice sounded in her head, she had all the right to almost freak out.

 _"Miss journalist?"_ the voice sounded in her head.

"Ahhh!" Kazumi jumped, Chamo almost falling from her shoulders.

 _"Don't worry. I am Vivi. I made a little connection with you earlier, for emergencies. Like this one."_

"Wh-what is happening?" the girl asked confused. The ermine looked at her, confused as well.

 _"Don't need to talk aloud, you know? But I suppose the first time is spooky. Ok, the problem first. Alex is wandering the hotel, looking for the bear. So to avoid more complications you need to go to your left. To the dining room."_

"So... we can hide in there?" Kazumi asked cautiously. Speaking only with her mind was still too weird.

 _"Well, something like that."_ Vivi answered nonchalantly.

With no more words, Kazumi felt how the connection faded. The last words from the librarian had been suspicious, but with no more information she was running blind. Maybe she could trust the woman?

With that last thought and a sigh, she opened the door to the dining room.

* * *

"Agg! Come back here, stupidly fast bear!"

After a minute of running into groups and keep escaping from them, had left the bear with almost all the remaining contestant chasing it. A fact that didn't really matter to the magical animal. It should had preferred to give them a big hug, but that would mean being caught and was a big no-no. So it was happy just running away from them.

The girls, however, were starting to get really annoyed of the chase. The animal was a lot faster that what its size suggested and took the curves better than them. The only ones enjoying it were the ones who weren't really trying. Ku Fei because it was fun and she didn't really understand why they were chasing the bear, but assumed it was related to the game. Kaede because she knew the bear wasn't their little teacher, but given her magical nature she was curious about to where the animal was leading them.

"Are we sure this is related with the game?" Makie asked with a little frustration. She had tried to caught it with her band, but the animal was too large.

"Negi-sensei had disappeared, and that pink bear is the only clue we have! We need to get him!" Ayaka exclaimed with conviction. Her love for her teacher fueling her.

"Hey, this a dead end!" Fuuka pointed forward, a closed door at the end of their path, "It has to stop to open the door, so we will catch it!"

"It's a bear, it won't open the door. It just will break through." Fumika corrected her sister.

Then, the bear stopped at the door and opened it with its paws. The little girl gawked at that, but the rest of the girls didn't waste time. With a final sprint, Ayaka, Makie, Ku Fei and Fuuka jumped and charged at the animal.

* * *

Alex and Vivi watched at the two other doors of the dining room. At their left, Kazumi and Chamo were frozen, still on the frame after had seen the teacher and the librarian in the room. Alex looked at their nervous faces and narrowed his eyes. Innocent people didn't get nervous when they are caught. He knew they were part of the game and he wanted to have a talk with them.

At their right, the bear was on the ground with the girls on it after the flying tackle. Kaede and Fumika arrived a second later, the first looking amused, the last still looking speechless. Vivi was pleased and nervous. The last part of the plan was starting. And as the bear looked at Kazumi at the other end of room, the librarian prepared herself in case she would need to intervene. When the illusion noticed Alex as well, the last and secret order of its behavior activated.

 _ **-If Alex and Kazumi are in the same room with the other girls, attack Kazumi looking feral but without lethal force-**_

In a second, the fur of the bear turned into an angry red and it stood on its four paws, dropping the girls to the floor. With a loud roar, the now furious bear dashed to the journalist, who looked startled at the animal. Trying to escape, Kazumi took a step back but tripped with the frame and fell. Now sat in the ground, the girl screamed at the incoming beast, Chamo screaming from her shoulder as well.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Kazumi!"

The other girls shouted, afraid for their friend. Ku Fei and Kaede quickly jumped after the bear. They wouldn't let the girl to be eaten in front of them. Vivi was ready too, a spell already prepared to be thrown. Kazumi had never been in danger. The bear had to attack with no lethal force and the woman was ready to blow it as soon as it get too near of the journalist.

But as she had planned, it wasn't necessary.

In less than a second, Alex was in front of Kazumi, between her and the charging illusion. He couldn't do anything too astounding with the other girls present and the cameras, but he wasn't going to endanger his student to keep his low profile. The Traveler raised an arm, the Ki flowing through his body at top speed, reinforcing it and turning his fist as hard as steel. And with that same fist, Alex punched the rabid bear with enough force to break a stone wall.

The blow stopped the animal in its tracks, a shockwave traveling through its whole body. A organic bear would have had its skull and a lot of more bones crushed under such impact. But being a illusion, the punch only collapsed its physical form, the spell unable to endure and recover from such hit. With a little groan, the illusion puffed in a pink cloud.

Alex turned his head to Kazumi, the girl looking up to him from the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The journalist was still a little overwhelmed. After seeing how her teacher had jumped to save her, punched a bear to nonexistence and then looked at her with the pink mist behind him, she had to admit her brain had shut down a little. Her only reaction was a warm blush on her face... and maybe her heart skipped a beat. After some seconds, she noticed that and shook her head fiercely.

"Ye-yeah, thanks." she answered finally with a soft voice.

The two kept looking at the other. At the situation, the girls on their rooms squealed in delight. It was like a confirmation of the forbidden romance for them. But the moment was broken with a more near squeal coming from the girls at the other side of the screen.

"Ahhh! It's super romantic!" Makie declared with her own blush.

"Makie-san! You have ruined the moment!" Ayaka reprimanded her companion, but then began to muse, "But I have to admit it was. If only I could do the same with my dear Negi-sensei..."

With the interruption, Alex helped Kazumi to stand and looked confused at his students, "Romantic?"

The students looked at the pair and smiled.

"Of course, jumping to the danger with no hesitation in order to save her. It's so... so..." Ayaka noticed how she was starting to fantasize and shook her head, "The important point is, you don't have to worry sensei." the class president reassured with a hand over her heart, "We understand you want it to be a secret, but we totally support your relationship."

A cold shiver ran down Alex's spine at those words.

"Yes!" a excited Makie continued, "A forbidden love between teacher and student, overcoming the handicaps of the world with only their love... It's like a romantic novel!"

"Wait, wait, wait. What the heck are you talking about?" Kazumi asked very confused. Usually she was fast to catch these type of things, but after the recent events she was still a little groggy.

Ayaka and Makie shared a nervous glance, not sure of how to say it. But Ku Fei didn't seem to have the same problem.

"Well, about you two being lovers, of course."

A tense silence engulfed the room. In another situation, a rolling bush would have gone between the group with the wind of the desert. Alex and Kazumi looked at the others with a blank face. The girls looked at Ku Fei as if she was very brave or very stupid. Kaede looked at everyone, trying to suppress a laughing attack. At the other side of the cameras, the entire class held their breaths in anticipation.

Then, something clacked in the minds of the 'lovers'.

"We are WHAT!?" Alex and Kazumi shouted at the same time. He in confusion and concern. She in shock and embarrassment.

"We are not lovers!" the journalist exclaimed with a heavy blush.

"There is no need to denied it, Kazumi-san." the class president said, "We know about your secret date today at the park."

The journalist gaped so this time was Alex who spoke.

"That was only an interview that I had promised her yesterday." he tried to clarify with a calm voice.

"An 'interview' you promised last night, when a student saw you two kissing." Ayaka nodded with a deep blush as well.

Kazumi couldn't help but let out a little shriek. She was sure if something like that had happened, she _definitively_ would remember it. Alex only sighed. It was obviously a misunderstanding, an given the situation and well calculated rescue from the bear, he knew someone had a hand on it.

"Oh sorry, but I think you are mistaking her with me." a feminine voice spoke from a door of the room.

Alex was going to kill her.

All the present turned to Vivi, who was walking without a care in the world to the teacher. Stopping at his side, the woman threw an arm over his shoulders in a half hug. Alex looked at her, trying to contain his desire to interrogate and scream at her, but she only smiled and winked. Even without the mental connection, Alex knew the meaning behind the gesture

 _Play along with me_

"Wh-who are you?" Ayaka asked confused, noticing the woman for the first time.

"Why, I am Vivi, Alex's sister." she answered without losing her smile.

The now 'brother' suppressed the urge to raise a brow to the librarian. They weren't very alike physically, not counting the hair color. Being the lady of excuses, this one wasn't very credible for her.

"Woah, really?" the Narutaki twins exclaimed at the same time.

Alex deadpanned at his students. For their faces, he could see all of them had bought the lie, except Kaede, who already knew Vivi and was still containing her laugh.

"Leaving that aside," the class president continued, "What do you mean we mistook Kazumi with you?"

"Oh that. Well, I arrived last night, wanting to know how my older brother was fairing with his first school trip. It was supposed to be a surprise but he saw me entering the hotel and I couldn't help but hug him," she hugged the man from behind and gave him a little peck on the cheek, proving her words, "I am the clingy kind of little sister." she ended with no remorse.

The silence returned, and the gears inside Ayaka's mind were almost visible.

"But it don't... I mean, the uniform..." she tried vaguely, recalling all the things that two minutes ago had seemed like irrefutable proofs.

"What uniform?" Vivi interrupted with practiced ignorance. At the same time, she walked in front of Alex, showing the clothes under her coat.

Seeing that, Alex had to admit she had prepared well this little scenario. They were her usually clothes, but with little differences in shape and length. So even if the colors were different, in a dark room they would perfectly pass as one of Mahora's uniforms. He hadn't noticed at first, more urgent matters in his mind, but now the motive behind the changes was obvious.

Well prepared indeed, but she would still have the scolding of her life.

After some seconds, the faces of Ayaka and Makie began to present drops of nervous sweat and an apparently permanent blush. With a final sigh, Alex decided to save the girls more suffering.

"It's seems it was only a misunderstanding, don't you think?"

The easy exit was evident, and the girl took it with a quick nod. The embarrassment was obvious.

"Y-yes. It se-seems our witness was a little... wrong."

In the room of group 4, the girls looked confused at Ako, who had buried her face in a pillow and was groaning with a powerful blush.

"Well," Alex clapped, gaining the attention of the presents, "Now that this is solved, it's time we talk about this stupid game of kissing Negi-sensei that-"

"Oh, you mean the little teacher?" Vivi interrupted. The older teacher decided to stop her before she could aggravate the situation, but she was faster, "If you are looking for him, I saw him outside the hotel. It seemed he was about to enter."

Before Alex could open his mouth again, the still contestants of the game moved. Ayaka and Makie disappeared leaving only a trail of dust, the twins after them and Ku Fei last with a excited laugh. At least Kaede had the decency of give him a apologizing smile before run away. Alex had to admit the students were fast.

Only Kazumi, Vivi and Alex remained. The man turned to the Vitae, the tension on the air dense enough to suffocate anyone.

"I think you two have a lot to talk." the journalist began to retreat slowly to the door, "And I don't want to be in the middle of something like that... and I really want to know how the game ends, soooo... Bye!"

And with a quick dash, she left the room. Now with the two alone, Alex took a big breath, trying to relax a little, and looked forward to the now empty room. After some seconds, he fixed his eyes on the woman again.

"You did it on purpose." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know what are you talking about." she replied with a singsong tone.

The two maintained the visual contact, never looking away.

"Did you planned my little affair too?" he asked eventually, his voice a lot more hard.

"No." Vivi answered with sincerity, trying to mask the true at this point wouldn't make sense, "But I have to admit I took advantage of it."

The librarian braced herself, this was it. Success or failure. Her main intention was to force Alex out of his calm and composed persona. It maybe was a little overkill, but she needed things of this level to crack the man. However, the topic was dangerous. He was recovering, but love still was something to avoid. The situation was risky, but if she succeeded...

"You..." Alex interrupted her thoughts with a neutral voice, "Prepared a crazy game, planned the situation, impersonated Negi with a illusion, transformed that illusion in a pink bear that gives lethal hugs of death, the attack and save in a romantic style...All of this is... it's...it's..."

He went silent and Vivi held her breath, ready for his fury, for a long scolding. But then her body relaxed, her eyes widened a little and a enormous grin appeared in her face.

Because with visible resignation, Alex was letting out a soft laugh. Only little huffs and puffs of air, but still a laugh.

"For heaven's sake Vivi, this is surreal!" he scoffed with mirth, a hand in his foreface, "I should kill you, you know? Not only for scheming behind my back, but to feed the rumor of a relationship between me and a student..." he half sighed half laughed and shook his head, "God, I shouldn't be laughing about this."

"But you are, kind of." she replied with a fond smile.

"God." he snorted again, "You really planned _all_ this?" he asked with disbelief mixed with genuine curiosity.

"Well, I... had to improvise some parts..." she admitted with a nervous laugh, a image of the bear in her mind. Then she looked at him, hopefully, "So, this means we are cool?"

"We are going to have a long talk about your hobbies, but yes. We are cool."

Alex tried to sound angry, but the smile made it very hard. A happy and sincere smile, Vivi wanted to add. And for her, it compensated the future red and throbbing ear.

"Works for me." she tried to show a little discomfort, but her own giant grin impeded it.

"Then, now maybe you want to share why have you been using my energy while we talk?" Alex asked, but for once with no recrimination.

"Oh, you felt it." she said with a sheepish smile, even if she knew it was impossible he didn't notice it, "I have been using the barrier to keep the girls from arrive at the lobby. You should feel as well that the little librarian is waiting for Negi there. I only want to give them some privacy."

"You can't control every situation, you know?", Alex shook his head, "But for once, I am with you. If the boy has an answer he need to say it without a bunch of girls trying to kiss him."

"So, shall we?"

And with that, the two began to go to the hotel's doors. Vivi didn't think it was possible for her to be more happy. He had laugh, not very much but laugh nonetheless, and for that her plan could be considered as a completely and utter success. Now that she wasn't worried about the possible fails of her schemes, she wanted to see how the other scenario ended.

Because even if she would never admit it, she was a romantic at heart.

* * *

In the rooms, every girl from the class 3-A was glued to their screens. So far, the game had been a spectacular show. Fights, hunts and a romantic save, even if the relation between teacher and student had resulted to be false. Now however, they were confused.

The remaining contestants had run before Alex could stop them, and then the sound from the camera in the dining room had died, keeping the conversation between the teacher and his sister a secret. But that wasn't the only thing that confused them. The girls who had escaped had been running inside the hotel since then and every time they left one of the cameras, they appeared in another one which didn't correspond with where they should been.

Some faces of frustration were evident.

The only ones who weren't running were Yue and Nodoka, who hadn't chased the bear and had gone directly to the lobby. With Nitta out, it was a safe place, but they couldn't stop to wonder why they were there.

"Are you sure about this, Yue?" Nodoka asked her friend. She had insisted in not chase the pink bear, but hadn't said why.

"Yes. I don't think Negi-sensei would agree to participate in something as stupid as this, especially about the bear that made you faint." Nodoka blushed at that, "So, if he didn't know and hasn't come with all the ruckus made by the bear..."

The two girls saw how Negi entered the hotel.

"... he must be outside." Yue completed with a nod.

"Ahh..."

Nodoka panicked a little when she saw their teacher, but before she could argue or run away, Yue pushed her.

"Como on, Nodoka!"

"Ah!"

The noise was enough to catch Negi's attention and he looked at them. When their eyes met, teacher and student blushed in embarrassment, Yue taking a step back and focused in her juice.

"Ah... Nodoka-san..." the little teacher started, remembering everything that had happened since the confession.

"Ne-Negi-sensei..."

At the other side of the screens, the whole class focused in them, the rest of the girls and the strange events forgotten.

Negi took a big breath and looked at his student, "Um... about what happened this afternoon, I... I..."

"Eh!?" the librarian shrieked a little remembering as well the incident, "N-no, we don't have to talk about that! As long as you heard what I said, th-that's..." she didn't know how to continue.

"I am sorry Nodoka-san," Negi resumed, decided to give his answer, "I... to like someone... I still don't really understand. I have asked for advice, and thought a lot, but..." noticing what he had said, he lowered his head nervously, "O-of course I like Nodoka-san, b-but I like everyone in my class... I mean 'like' in the teacher and student relationship."

"N-no... sensei, that..." Nodoka tried to stop him. The last thing she wanted was to distress him with her confession.

Negi closed his eyes, "I-I can't think about a proper answer, a-and I think is because I _can't_ give you a proper answer, because it's too soon and I don't fully understand it, but... I..." he took a last breath and looked at Nodoka with smile, "A-as friends... How about we start as friends?"

The librarian blinked, surprised at the answer. She hadn't expect any answer from her teacher. She had only wanted to express her feelings. But when she thought about how he had been struggling to give her an answer, how he had taken her seriously... A warm feeling blossomed in her chest.

"Okay!" she answered with a sincere and happy smile.

Yue smiled, happy for her friend. The rest of the witness, from the cameras or Yuuna and Chisame who were squatting in the lobby, smiled as well. Even in not everyone knew about the confession, the scene still was cute and touching.

"Th-that's great!" Negi couldn't help but exclaim. Then he coughed a little, "So... um, well, let's go back."

But for one girl it wasn't enough. Nodoka had made a huge effort the whole day, not only confessing, but enduring the silly game of kisses. In Yue's eyes, she deserved a good reward. So with a little calculation and still drinking her juice, the little girl extended her foot and tripped her friend, making her fall toward Negi. He saw it, but with little time to react, he couldn't stop her or move.

And then, with widened eyes, their lips connected.

For a second, nobody move, all the eyes focused in the pair. The moment seemed to last almost a hour. And then, the two separated with their faces completely flushed and stammering apologies. In all the rooms, the silence were broken by a eruption of cheers and felicitations, asking who had bet for Nodoka. Yue looked at her friend with a fond smile.

"Aawww! They are so freaking cute!"

The new voice alarmed the presents and looked at the corridor, where the owner of the voice, Vivi, was with Alex, Kazumi and the rest of the contestants. The last group looking at the scene with some widened eyes and gaping. Alex gave a nod to Negi and then looked at the girls next to him, amused.

"Good calculation." Alex murmured to the woman next to him. Vivi only smiled.

Before anyone could say anything, Kazumi raised her fists and shouted, "The winner is Miyazaki Nodoka!"

The mentioned girl blushed even more, and hell went loose.

"You did it!"

"Ah it's not fair!"

"Well, it has been very fun!"

"Always the silent ones..."

"SILENCE!"

The last shout silenced the rest, everybody looking at Ayaka who was walking to Nodoka. Seeing this, the girl backed a little, but the class president stopped her grabbing her shoulders.

"Nodoka-san." Ayaka started with a serious face.

"Y-yes?"

The blonde closed her eyes, "I have to admit, you surprised me. But this is the last time!" Ayaka reopened her eyes and looked fiercely and the librarian, "From now on, I consider you my rival in love, Nodoka! Today the victory is yours, but don't think this is the end!"

"E-eh!?" Nodoka squealed in panic, still too affected by the kiss.

Alex smiled at the scene. It seemed Negi had found a good answer after all and the girl had received a good reward for her efforts. But it was time to sleep, so he opened his mouth to dissolve the group. However, someone got ahead of him.

"What's the meaning of this!?" an angry voice demanded from behind them.

The voice belonged to Nitta, who right now was more Demon than Nitta. Alex looked at him and suppress a whistle. His prediction had been the man would awake the next day, but it was obviously wrong. The teacher was more resilient that what he had thought.

The student frozen and Negi tried to talk, "Ah, Nitta-sensei, this... you see, is-"

"I don't want excuses!" the man interrupted him, "All of you! Squat until morning!" and then he proceed to catch the girls, forcing them to squat in a fluid movement. That included Negi, "You too, Negi-sensei! Playing with your students like that..."

Alex was amused at the situation, but he decided to help them a little, "Nitta-sensei, I think this is just a-"

Before he knew what was happening, Alex found himself squatting in the floor.

"You as well, Alex-sensei! Don't think because you are a new teacher in practices, you can play like this!" Nitta declared while returning to the other girls.

Alex had to admit the man was fast. In other situation, he could have broken his arm before he touch him, but he had his guard down, not expecting something like this at all. Alex looked up at Vivi, who was holding her laugh with a hand over her mouth.

"Well, well, well." she started with a smug smile, "It seems I am not the one wh-"

Then she was squatting as well, Nitta already going to another victim, the man so furious that he wasn't paying attention to who he forced to squat. Vivi blinked, not really sure about what had happened. Alex looked at her stunned state, and it was the last straw.

The whole day, telling his story to a student, the confession of Nodoka, the training, the game, the illusion, the bear, the hugs of death... And now he, a powerful being who jumped between realities, The Traveler, forced to squat in the lobby with Vivi, the Vitae of an infinity library of knowledge, it simply was... it was... too much.

"Ha... Haha... Hahahahahaha!" Alex roared with laughter, startling the rest. He had pulled back his head and closed his eyes, some tears in their corners produced by the fit of laugh.

"Alex-sensei?"

"This isn't the time to laugh!"

"Ahhh! Sensei is broken!"

Vivi looked at him surprised, but it changed quickly in a big smile. Seeing him laughing so carefree, so _alive_ , it was her true objective. He needed to just stop and laugh from time to time, and if she needed to prepare such plans for that, she would do it happily. Looking again at him, Vivi started to laugh as well, accompanying her best friend, her family, relieved and proud of her plan. Because she knew hunting laughs was hard, one of the most difficult preys in existence.

But it was totally worthy.


	11. The family we make

**Well, less than two months. I think I am getting better. However this time is more like an interlude to end the night than a chapter. But we get to know some unknown characters so... well. I hope you like it.**

 **Those were the good news. The bad news is I am going to begin the finals, so the next update isn't going to be soon. Sorry about that.**

 **Now, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. This story is only for entertainment motives.**

* * *

There were incredible libraries in the different realms and worlds the Multiverse was made of. Some of them because of their architecture, defying any rule of their time and culture. Others, because of their size, making towns look smaller in comparison. Even there was some that stood out for the power inside them. Because knowledge was power, in almost every sense of the word.

And however, very few could compare in these aspects with Biblos.

Bookshelves with no end, with no order. Millions and millions of books gathered in a space which seemed to be infinite. Decades of searching and investigation of any topic, of any science, art, culture or race. Of any reality. And such place couldn't be in a normal localization.

Alex's family had an affinity for dimensions. That meant that all their main investigations and techniques were made around this subject. 'Creation, comprehension and destruction of dimensions', that was their specialty, their power. So much that among his race, there was the rumor it had been his family who had created the travel between realities in the ancient times, a long lost art.

So when his father present him the opportunity to create his own artifact, it had been evident it would be something related to their affinity. What they didn't expect though, was the artifact to not be some kind of weapon, but a pocket dimension to gather _books._

His father had seen it as an act of rebellion. The kid had always showed more interest for books than swords, for scholars than soldiers. But he had decided to let it pass. The next one would _be_ a weapon and the kid would have to accept his role.

However, that hadn't been an act of rebellion... for once. Alex hadn't thought about it. He just really loved books and learning new things. So seeing the opportunity to have all the books he would want, he had taken it without a second thought. That had been the birth of Biblos, his first artifact, and of Vivi, his first Vitae.

The same Vitae who just materialized inside her own library, rubbing her red ear.

At her presence, many lights began to illuminate the corridors and bookshelves. It was a warm light, almost like it came from the Sun, bathing the space around the woman. It had been her idea, after all sunlight was the best 'lamp' to read. But right now she was thinking to change it to moonlight, the best to relax and try to forget the pain of her ear. With that thought in mind, Vivi headed to one of the rest zones, with couch, armchairs, beds and a lot of cushions.

The sudden feeling of two presences convinced her the relax time would need to wait.

"Oh! It seems our little Book Rat has returned. How has been your time out? You didn't fight with the other children, did you?"

The light but smug voice came from one of the armchairs. More specifically, from a man seated on the armchair. He was tall, probably around 1,90. He wore a simple white shirt with black pants and black vest. The most remarkable about his clothes were two holsters at his sides, with a big, white gun in each one. Silver, spiky hair and golden eyes which were fixed on Vivi from behind elegant glasses completed the image. A classic gentleman, was what some people would call him if they ignored the guns.

Vivi wasn't one of them.

"Please, Sir Jude, refrain yourself from such comments. We are at Lady Vivi's place, after all."

The second voice was strong and steady, and this time it came from a couch. His owner was a big man, and big was the only way to describe him. Taller than 2 meters and bulkier than a weightlifter. His only visible features were long, blond hair and grey eyes. The rest were hidden by a gargantuan armor of dark blue. A soldier from an ancient age, was what some people would call him.

But for Vivi he was the gentleman.

"Hello Ash, my pleasure like always." she smiled to the armored man. Then turned to the another man with a deadpan look, "Four eyes."

"Hey!"

Vivi giggled a little. It wasn't like with Alex, but messing with the gunman had its own charm. Then she fell on a pile of cushions and let out a long sigh of satisfaction. After making herself comfortable, Vivi looked again at the men.

They were Vitae of artifacts like her. Ash, Vitae of Ashgard, and Jude, Vitae of Judgment.

She still remembered their creations. After Alex had made Biblos, his father had ordered him to make an artifact meant for combat. And if Biblos hadn't been an act of rebellion, as sure as hell Ashgard had been one. An armor, related enough to war to please his father, but at the same time, that was only a secondary effect. It was more like a portable warehouse.

Biblos was a physical space, but it was optimized to books and information. Introducing and retiring objects from it would be very taxing. So Ashgard born as a pocket dimension in the form of a coat, to keep anything he wanted that also could acquire the properties of the armors inside it. But only as a side note.

His father hadn't been happy. Not one bit.

That had been the reason of Jude's birth. The orders had been clear. A weapon, something to use only in battle with the intention to destroy your enemy. And even if Alex had wanted to disobey, his father's will was absolute in his house. So he had crafted Judgment, a big, white revolver which could shot any spell like a bullet. Only that, gave it already some credit, but the real power of the weapon was its impossible accuracy and the possibility to use premade bullets.

Long and powerful spells could be prepared and imbued in empty cartridges, ready to be released in the right moment, faster than any mage could dream of. However, with great spells came high costs of energy. The bullets were unable to keep them for more than few minutes. Despite this, Alex's father had been pleased. Guns were something opposite to the classic style of the family, and he had known his son was very aware of it, but seeing finally a weapon, he had let it pass.

That was the last time his father had asked Alex to make an artifact. But not the last time he had made one.

"Hey, are you there?" a shaking hand in front of her snapped Vivi out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked at Jude, who was leaning over her, "If you have finished your little introspection, I want details about what happened." he ended with a grin.

Vivi scoffed, "Please, like you haven't been seeing it while it was happening."

"Well, yes. But that only gave us Alex's perspective. Yours usually is funnier."

Vitae could only perceive the world through their master, and they had to have explicit permission. Alex always let them the bond open, so they could see the world as him. In his own words, 'if not, is like I have you all prisoners'. But when one of them had been summoned, it was their tradition to share the experience. To know about another perspective.

"Mmm, you aren't wrong about that." Vivi answered with her own grin. But she suddenly lost it when a spike of pain from her ear made her wince. God, Alex really pinched hard!

"But it seems you received a funny punishment as well." the gunman looked at her ear, a grin still on his face but a little gleam of empathy in his eyes.

"Don't tell me." Vivi scoffed while rubbing her sore ear, "I think we were good. After some talk, the crazy human with glassed let us return to our rooms and then BAM! Before I knew it Alex was pinching my ear and dragging me by it."

As Vitae, a simple pinch wasn't enough to hurt her. However, the force Alex had used had been no joke. After a long, but short to his standards, talk, the Traveler had forbidden her to cure herself. She would have to endure it like a normal human. It seemed that was her punishment for the pranks and the scheming.

Probably some kind of moral lesson in there as well. Like not playing with people as if she was superior or something like that. But goddamn it! It hurt!

"Yeah, we saw it." Jude replied with a shrug.

" _And,_ we thought you would appreciate this." Ash continued while offering a towel with ice cubes to the woman.

Vivi took the frozen present with a fond smile, "Have I ever told you that I love you, Ash?" she said while holding the towel to her ear. A little pained hiss showed it worked.

"Only a couple of times, Lady Vivi." the living armor answered with a chuckle.

"Hey, I thought about it and helped too, you know?." the gunman complained after not getting any thanks from the woman.

"I am sure it was Ash's idea. Besides, you probably would have waited a little more before giving it to me, am I wrong?" Vivi replied rising an eyebrow.

Jude didn't answer. At least he had the decency to avoid her eyes with a sheepish laugh.

"Leaving his plans aside," Ask continued, "It was really Sir Jude's idea."

 _That_ was something Vivi wasn't expecting. Usually, their relation was based in taunts and teasing. Thoughtful moments and actions were reserved for special days or occasion. Her surprise had to be obvious because when she turned to Jude, the man's eye twitched.

"Don't look at me like that! I have my moments too!" he remarked angry. But after some seconds, he regained the calm and looked at her with a serious face, "But don't get used to it. It's just my way to thank you. You know... for what you did with Alex..."

The librarian blinked. Then, realization showed in her face and she looked down, a happy and satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh." was the only thing she said, still remembering her achievement.

"Indeed, our gratitude is what you deserve."

The three looked at the newcomer. It was a woman, and she was scarily alike at the swordswoman Alex had fought the prior day. Long black hair, pale skin and beautiful features, all of it wrapped in what seemed the robes of a priest. The description of beauty reincarnated in a charming body. A fragile and beautiful flower, was what some people would call her.

But unlike those fools, Vivi knew the power that petit frame hid.

"Sora!" Vivi greeted her with a smile. The two men gave her a nod as she approached them with a regal posture.

She was the last of Alex's Vitae. Sora, the Vitae of Soryusame. And maybe she was the youngest of them, but she was the most powerful as well.

The mighty Soryusame had been made at a dark time. Alex had just escaped from the Kings using his very first jump between dimension. After some time of panic and getting sure he wasn't being followed, Alex had begun to plan. And one of the most probable scenario he had imagined was him fighting another member of his race. Probably one who could fight better than him. Because even if the art of travel was lost, the ancient Gates weren't.

Nor Vivi nor Alex knew too much about those times, but it was common knowledge that his race had once been able to jump between realities _and_ make stable portals to them. They were bridges which could open and close the path between their original reality and the new ones. They were the Gates, and even if nobody remembered how to make them, they still worked. If Alex jumped to a reality connected by a Gate, he could be found.

So with that fear in his heart, Alex had made a sword with all his knowledge and ability. A sword strong enough to turn an impossible battle in his favor and allow him to fight a superior enemy. And for that, even Vivi had helped him to create it. Adding both her wisdom and her magical control, they had made the artifact Alex's father always had wanted him to do. A Divine Weapon, made with the best techniques the librarian and the Traveler had been able to come up with. Constructed and enchanted from the first atom to its final form.

And she was the only reason they had survived when they were found. When Alex had lost the woman who meant so much to him.

"Lady Sora is right." Ash returned to the previous conversation, "We all wanted to thank you for what you did. For such feat, you have our gratitude."

"Yes." the swordswoman got to Vivi and caught her hands with hers, her lips forming a little smile, "Despite your... unorthodox methods, you made him laugh. _Laugh._ And for that, we have to thank you."

Vivi blushed a little after hearing their words.

"I-it's nothing. I mean, it _was_ something, I don't remember the last time I heard him laugh, but..." she looked at the others with a smile, "Any of us would have done the same."

And the others couldn't help but smile too, because she was right. Vivi was the most straightforward in that regard, but the four Vitae wanted to cheer Alex and make him to stop and forget about everything from time to time. It wasn't easy, but the victory of the night gave them hope.

"Indeed, but still, thank you." Ash said with a little bow, "But I have to admit I didn't expect a laugh. It seems this reality and being the teacher of these girls is good for him."

"Being a teacher is _always_ good for him." Jude corrected with a serious face, "After all, it was _her_ who suggest him to teach others."

His words left the library in silence. It wasn't a happy memory. All of them had been there, with Alex, and as their master, they hadn't been able to do anything. Only look at the tragedy from privileged seats.

"Do you think..." the firm but beautiful voice of Sora broke the silence, "Do you think that he will move on someday?" she asked with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Sometimes." the librarian admitted with her own thoughtful look. But she lost it with a chuckle, "And then I remember how stubborn he can be and the idea seems just stupid."

The others had to give it to her, she knew how to lift the mood.

"I don't think Sir Alex will abandon either." Ash added with a strong nod, "One of his best qualities is he never give up. And after everything we have overcome, I can't picture him stopping now."

"Exactly!" Vivi shouted with playfulness, "So is our duty as his family is to not let him brood about it too much. He needs to be happy and focused to succeed!"

"Family?" Jude asked with a mix of cynicism and amusement, "I still think that is give us too much credit."

"Nonsense!" the librarian replied with enough force to shock him, "We are family! Ash is the stern but soft dad, Sora is the wonderful but strict mom, Alex is the older brother with girl problems, I am the adorable little sister and Jude is..." she paused and looked at the last member of the family.

She pondered for a second. The gunman rose a brow for a second. Then she snapped his fingers.

"Jude is the uncle nobody want but we pretend the contrary!"

"Hey!" the unloved uncle snarled, "If I am that you are the annoying brat who is a book maniac!"

"Excuse me!? I am a lot better than one who spend _every_ freaking minute cleaning his guns!"

"Library rat!"

"Happy trigger!"

While the two continued with their very mature argument, Ash approached Sora with a little laugh.

"They grow so fast." the living armor gesture to the bickering pair.

The swordswoman hid her smile with a hand, "Physically maybe. Mentally..."

The two parents looked at the other two with a fond smile.

"However, I agree with Lady Vivi," Ash continued. Sora looked at him with curiosity, "Even if we were born as artifacts, I think our bonds are stronger after all this time. And I have to admit," the man looked up with a smile, "It's a nice thought, don't you think? To have a family."

Sora closed her eyes and hummed happily. This wasn't the first time Vivi had showed her personal and special form she saw the group. And even if the swordswoman could accept they were more than simple partner to each other, family was a strong word. But if even the living armor thought that...

She opened her eyes and looked at Ash, "Yes, it really is a nice thought."

The two Vitae, sword and shield, didn't say anything more, enjoying the silent company. Pondering about the meaning of their own words.

But of course, the silence couldn't last.

"Well!" Vivi stopped the quarrel lifting a hand, "Not like I am getting bored, but now that my ear isn't threatening to fall apart, I think we have a night to see."

Jude blinked, surprised by the sudden stop, but he recovered quickly, "Of course, I think is the best option."

The librarian grinned, and with only a move of her hand, a big screen appeared from nothing in front of the seats. Without wasting a second, the two jumped to one of the couches and began to see the events of the night from the perspective of Vivi.

Sora and Ash looked at the screen with some curiosity. After all, they were limited to Alex's perspective as well. A change was always welcomed.

Ash noticed how the gunman and librarian talked about the 'movie', eating pop corn from a just created bucket. He chuckle, "Yes, I think family is a good word to describe us."

The action on the screen advanced and a loud laugh overcame the sound from the memories.

"Hahahaha! Did you see how he freaked out when you said you didn't have control over the bear? God! I want a copy!"

Ash sweat dropped, but Sora let out a light laugh.

"Probably a little dysfunctional, but a family nonetheless."


	12. Gifts, Cores and Sneezes

**FINALLY! Here is the new chapter, and the longest for now!**

 **Before starting, I have to talk about the poll. I erased the chapters (at least I hope I did) of the poll and the results. For everyone who didn't read them or who is new in this fic (hello, by the way!), the poll was basically a question: do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? In the end, longer chapters won, so the updates will be slower but with more story. I hope nobody has a problem with it.**

 **With that done, I apologize again for the delay. I am just a very slow writer and thank you all for keeping up with me. I really apreciate it guys!**

 **Now, to the review!**

 **Disbanded Crow - Thank you a lot! This review really kept me motivated to write the chapter, so if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ended the update so fast. Really, thank you! And about the powers, we will see more of them in the future. In this chapter there is a little summary of them (well, not so little. I just hope it's not too dense), so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And yeah, language is my real problem... just after writting slowly. I started to write to improve a little my english, and I think I did a bit, but I still make a lot of mistakes. Some of them so horrible than when I notice them later I want to headbutt my wall. But thanks a lot for don't give up on me. I promise I will try to improve and correct past chapters. I just don't know when that will be XD**

 **And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

"So this card is the result of the Pactio?" Alex asked looking the card in his hand.

It was the morning following the kiss game and Alex, Setsuna, Asuna, Kazumi, Kaede, Chamo and Negi were in a rest zone of the hotel, with benches and drink machines. They had gathered to discuss the night events or in Alex's words, 'what the heck were they thinking last night'. After a _long_ reprimand from Alex, with some additions from Asuna, the conversation had reached the true purpose of the game. The Pactios.

"Y-yeah." the ermine answered quietly, still fearful from the scolding.

"And if I remember correctly you gave a copy of it to Nodoka-san, didn't you?" the older teacher asked again with a calm tone.

Chamo gulped, "Y-yes?"

This time Alex glared at him with narrowed eyes, "The same girl who _doesn't_ know a thing about magic or its existence? That's the girl who you gave a magical artifact to?" he ended with a dangerous tone.

Chamo squealed in fear and hid behind Kazumi, who was a little afraid herself. She had been only an accomplice in the game, but she knew she wasn't off the hook yet. One thing was clear, the man was a total opposite from the one who had laughed the last night.

"W-Wait a second sensei," the journalist tried to calm the man, "I know we went a little overboard with our little game, but it was for a good cause."

"Do you mean there is another reason besides thinking it would be funny?" the man replied without any visible change.

Kazumi gulped. She was good, but her teacher too. Not speaking about his current murdering look.

"O-of course. It was a perfect opportunity to reinforce the bonds between students. A little friendly competitiveness is always good. At the same time, it was to make some memories of this beautiful trip. Finally, we wanted to create a perfect scenario for Negi-sensei to give his answer."

The journalist finished her speech with the face of a saint. A little more and holy light would envelop her. Alex only deadpanned. The two were holding their gazes for what Kazumi felt as an eternity. When cold sweat began to form in her neck, Alex broke the tension with a resigned sigh.

"You just made up those reasons, you realize that I know, right? Don't forget I have just confiscated all the goods from your gambling. Not counting that if those were the reasons, there are like _millions_ of better ways to do it. And the last one only worked thanks to Vivi, _whether I like it or not_." he murmured the last part as if the words burned him, "But let's leave it like that. I am not in the mood for more scolding."

Student and ermine let out a very relieved breath.

"Thanks sense-"

"But if you try to do something like this again, you will find out why a powerful Vitae like Vivi is afraid of my scolding techniques." he stared at the two with enough force to make them tremble, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Chamo and Kazumi shouted at the same time.

Alex nodded. It was an empty threat. He would never harm them. Well, maybe a little ear-stretching, but nothing more. The real danger was hours and hours of _good_ talking. He didn't see it as something so frightening, but it was enough to make Vivi nervous, so it should do something to them as well.

"Yes," Asuna nodded after Alex's judgment, "That wasn't appropriate behavior, specially for you, Negi!"

"Me!?" the little teacher almost cried.

But hearing the words of the redhead, Kazumi blinked and a mischievous smile appeared in her face.

"Oh, but are you in position to judge, Asuna-san?" the redhead looked confused at her friend, "After all, if I am not wrong, you and Setsuna-san were seen coming out from Alex-sensei's room this morning. Who knows what could have happened between those walls?" she finished with a singsong tone. Then she pulled out a recorder, "So, care to elaborate?"

The aforementioned girls' faces exploded in a furious blush. The first to react was Asuna.

"WHAT!? I-I mean, how you-!? It was nothing like that!"

The journalist cracked with glee, but before she could say another word, Alex chopped her in the head.

"Auu!" Kazumi looked at her teacher while rubbing the sore spot.

"Don't go spraying weird rumors, I have enough with Vivi. God knows I don't need more troublemakers in my life."Alex explained while rubbing his temples.

The group remained in silence for some moments, just enough to Asuna and Setsuna to recover their cool. When he judged the girls were good again, Alex continued.

"Ok, leaving responsibilities aside, we have to decide what to do now. It would be suspicious if we suddenly take away the card from Nodoka, so she will conserve it for now." and a little part of him thought she deserved it after her efforts the previous night. Of course, he wouldn't say it aloud, "However, she will remain completely ignorant about Magic or anything supernatural. It's too dangerous."

All the presents nodded. No one wanted to anger him again, especially Chamo and Kazumi. However, after some seconds it was the reporter who broke the silence.

"Now that you mentioned her," she looked at Alex, "Where is Vivi-san? I though sensei will keep an eye on her after what happened last night."

Alex let out a dark laugh, "Oh, I _have_ an eye on her. You could say right now she is grounded in her room. No awareness of the outside world until she reflect of what she did. Or until I need her, but she doesn't know that." he mouth turned into a little grin and the group sweat dropped at him. When he noticed that, Alex coughed in his hand, "Leaving that aside, I have some questions about the Pactios myself..."

For the next minutes, they kept talking about Pactios and their nature. But unknown to Alex, the last person he wanted to heard the conversation had heard it from the beginning.

* * *

Nodoka was confused. After breakfast and all the girls wanting to see her card, she had searched a peaceful place to rest before the free time. And maybe to contemplate her new card with a silly smile. But who could judge her? After all, it was the proof of her first k-kiss with Negi. God, she couldn't even think about it without stuttering.

What she hadn't expected was to see Alex, Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Kazumi and Kaede arguing about something. She knew that eavesdropping was bad, but the curiosity had won at the end. She couldn't heard very well what they had been talking about, but she could see how Asuna had a card like hers. But it hadn't stopped there. The redhead had apparently summoned a big fan from her card. Alex had been very interested about that, but Nodoka decided she had been spying enough.

So now she was confused, walking while looking at her card. Wait, Asuna had one like her. That meant... that meant she had kissed Negi as well!? The librarian shook her head. She didn't know if she wanted to follow _that_ line of thought. Trying to think about anything else, she remembered about the fan. What was the word Asuna had said?

"A-Adeat?" she muttered without conviction.

Before she could understand what was happening, the card glowed with a bright light and turned into a book. Nodoka, surprised, caught the book by pure reflex. It was a big tome, well made and with the words 'Diarium Ejus' in its front.

It was beautiful.

She opened it and began to pass its pages. All of them were blank, at least until some of them began to be filled by pictures and words. What was that...

Nodoka had to suppress a surprised cry. Th-the diary had her thoughts about last night! What... what was this book?

Before she could thought more about it, she saw their new teacher walking along the corridor. It seems he hadn't see her, absorbed in his thoughts and musing to himself. Nodoka remembered how he had been very interested in the fan of Asuna. Maybe...

"Maybe Alex-sensei knows something...?" her mouth betrayed her, murmuring her thoughts.

And then, the book glow again.

* * *

Alex was still thinking about everything he had just learn. Pactios were a strange ritual, made a _long_ time ago. After some pondering, Alex had let Vivi a little interaction to talk. After all, she was the expert in every magical topic.

But she was still grounded.

She had explained him how she helped Chamo to make the magical circle for the ritual. And it seemed it was more complex than what the ermine thought. The Pactio was linked to something ancient and powerful. Like asking for its consent to do the contract. And that made the whole free-artifact-thing more suspicious.

Chamo hadn't known exactly the origin of the fan Asuna could summon. Every Pactio gave its owner an artifact related to them. Sometimes were objects very alike to known magical artifacts. Other times were new artifacts than no one had ever heard of. It seemed the only rule was two people couldn't have the same artifact from their Pactio at the same time. All that, plus the connection with something else, gave a solid base to one possibility.

They were Regalia. Gifts from the Will.

Realities weren't alive, nor they were aware of themselves. However, they _had_ some kind of Will. Something that compelled them to protect themselves, to prolong their existence. And something that, for unknown reasons, compelled them to gave gifts to their residents. Gifts like being born with powers not supported by the Theory of the Three Cores, fruits that gave inexplicable powers to whoever ate them or artifacts that no mortal could forge... like a magical fan that could endure the Void.

 _That_ was a Regalia.

The problem was, half of the time they ended being _really_ dangerous things. After all, if it's made by the host, it can ignore the house's rules. And for what he had seen, this reality gifted with a Regalia to _anyone_ who did a simple ritual and show a token of trust and resolution to the mage, usually a kiss. That... that was wrong. And dangerous. And preposterous. At so many levels...

Alex shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about it, he would worry about it later. Right now he had to plan a schedule for the day, making sure Negi and the girls would be safe. He reached to his Vitae, asking for their advice to make the plan.

However, the talk stopped abruptly when something happened. The Traveler stopped, looking lost at the infinite, and then frowning in surprise.

"What the..."

* * *

Nodoka looked confused at the new page. The image showed five persons looking at the front, as if they were looking at her from a paint. In the center was Alex, a hand holding his chin in concentration. Around him, four figures were floating over him. A large man with what seemed an armor, a beautiful woman dressed as some kind of priest with a sword, a thin man with a formal vest and... those things held at his sides were guns? Nodoka didn't know any of them, the only familiar one was the woman at the right. Haruna had told Yue and her about what they had missed last night. A strange story about a love bear which hadn't been so lovely, a romantic save which hadn't been so romantic and a big scandal which hadn't been so scandalous.

Nor real, actually.

The indirect culprit for the last one had resulted to be Alex's sister, Vivi, who had come to visit him. And from the way Haruna had describe her, the woman of the image was a perfect copy of her. And she seemed curious about something.

"What is this?" the librarian wondered. With a final blink, she began to read the text, which was a little... mixed?

~Well, that's the plan for now, Vivi with Negi and I with Konoka. For the rest, we still needed to look more about the Pactios, Regalia and- _Errr, Boss?-_ Vivi, you are still grounded, so you can save any smart remark to- _No, really Boss. Don't you feel it?-_... Feel what?- **You know I would be the last to agree with the Library Rat, but there is something here.-** What?- _SOMEONE IS LOOKING, OBSERVING. WE ARE NOT ALONE, SIR.-_ _ **What? Maybe a demon, like the doppelganger from before. Master, we must exorcise it.-**_ First of all, it wasn't a doppelganger Sora. I thought we have _finally_ agreed on that. And second, I have no idea of what are you talking about.- _For once, I won't make fun about me being better at this. Even for me is disturbingly faint. If we weren't used to feel the presence of each others, none of us would have feel it. So I will give you a hand.-_ Really, stop talking nonsense and speak clearly. What are you talking abou- ~

~...~

~...~

~...~

~ _Who_ is there? _Who_ are you to _believe_ you can read my mind like this?~

Nodoka closed the book suddenly with a gasp. Not only the fact that the book could, apparently, look at other's minds, but the fact her teacher seemed to have several voices in his head, that one of them was his sister -how the heck did that work!?- and that not only he had noticed it but almost caught her red handed...

The girl blushed and hug the diary. This was _definitely_ a bad book.

* * *

Alex was worried. Heck, worried was an understatement, he was close to freaking out. And unlike other occasions, this time he had the right to be. After all, someone, somehow, had read _his_ mind.

And that shouldn't be possible.

Due to all the knowledge gathered in his head, and a no so little amount of paranoia, Alex had procured a long time ago barriers against that kind of attacks. Not only he was naturally resistant thanks to his race, but he had built several 'firewalls' to avoid the most powerful tries to enter his mind. Even his Vitae could act as some kind of sensor and shield, and that was precisely what had saved him this time.

After Vivi had helped him to notice the presence, it had disappeared almost instantaneity. That was normal, if he was caught spying someone, he too would run. However, what wasn't normal was that he couldn't track the origin of the presence. It was like it came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Something blatantly impossible and very, _very_ frustrating.

Right now Alex was in his room, alone and in extreme alert until knowing more. Vivi and the others were investigating how the spy had overcome all his defenses. Maybe he couldn't track its origin, but he would be prepared for the next time.

 _"Boss?"_ the voice of Vivi coming from their bond broke his concentration, but for once he didn't mind.

 _"Vivi,"_ Alex mentally nodded, _"Did you find something?"_

 _"Weeeell... something like that."_ he couldn't see her, but he was sure she was rubbing her neck, _"We know the way they did it, but we are completely lost about_ how _they did it."_

Alex blinked, confused, _"How can you know and not know at the same time?"_

 **"What our verbally challenged librarian wanted to say..."**

 _"Hey!"_

 **"... is that we know how they did it, but it should** _ **not**_ **be possible to do it."** Jude finished with a neutral tone.

Alex sighed. Impossible to track, impossible to do... He was starting to see a patron here.

 _"Enlighten me. What is this impossible thing they did?"_ he asked with resignation.

 _"It's something you know well, boss. The presence wasn't looking at your mind, it was just listening. But very deeply"_

 _"Wait,"_ Alex interjected in disbelief, _"You can't mean..."_

 **"Soul reading."** Jude confirmed.

Ok, _that_ was impossible.

Body, mind and soul coexisted to create a living being. Together, but at the same time each one was independent. That duality provoked some strange phenomena, more known like Magic and Ki, or more unknown like Soul Reading.

The exchange of information between the three cores wasn't perfect, and sometimes there were leaks in the process, especially with the soul. So if you paid attention very thoughtfully, you could sense all sort of things from the soul, like a feeling of the owner's power, their true nature, etc.

Every soul had a tale to tell, you only needed to listen.

But that wasn't like reading minds. Not even close. Alex had used soul reading with many people, even with his new students, but it wasn't invasive. It was like hearing the beating of a heart. It always was there, he only focused on it. However, the presence had taken a look at his conscious mind, even a little to the unconscious part, and the only way to do that was with a invasion of his cores. But you need your own conscience for that. That was how he detected that kind of attacks. So how they did it? How you have conscience and at the same time not? It was like-

Wait, just like...

...

Oh.

 _Oh._

That wasn't fair.

 _"You have something boss?"_ Vivi asked noticing the change in his thoughts.

 _"Probably."_ Alex grunted while massaging his temples, _"I didn't detect it because its lack of presence, but at the same time it_ had _a presence to invade me. The signal came from nowhere and everywhere because it wasn't originated from a point but from_ every _point."_

 **"... I think you lost me there."** Jude admitted in confusion.

Alex sighed, _"Don't worry, I feel lost too. But the only plausible explanation it's that the presence behind the attack was the very Will of this reality."_

The silence and tension were palpable. After processing the information, Vivi was the first to speak.

 _"Wait,"_ this time she was the one in disbelief, _"Are you suggesting that the reality's Will, the one that exists but not exists, the one that only act when there is a very real danger to itself, but never directly... has tried to read your mind?_ That _Will?"_

The traveler suppressed a smile at his Vitae shock, _"Not exactly. Obviously, the Will wouldn't act on its own, but the attack was made using it like a medium. Something completely impossible, I might add. So it has to be something made by the Will itself. A Regalia. And that is precisely what the artifacts from the Pactio are."_

First, the silence returned. Then, the replies.

 _"Oh."_

 **"Oh."**

 _"Oh indeed."_ Alex summarized.

The traveler sighed again in frustration. This reality was surely messing with his nerves. That Regalia existed was one thing. It was a relatively common occurrence. But that everyone could get one with only a simple ritual and a kiss... God, it was like throwing a stone to the sky and receiving a tactical nuke in exchange.

At least a potential one.

 **"Well, what is the plan?"** Jude restarted the conversation.

 _"First, damage control. Can we block the attack if it happens again?"_

 _"More or less."_ the librarian answered, _"Now that we know how they did it, I can made a special barrier to it. I can't block something that use the Will as medium, but I can try to jam the transference to my heart's content. It should prevent the user from getting any coherent thought of your little brain."_

And with no more words, she went to work. When Alex felt his power being used by her, he sighed. At least, they would have some way of protection.

 **"So, some idea about who is using the Regalia?"** Jude decided to ask after some seconds of silence.

 _"I have thought two possibilities, one worrisome and another... maybe even more worrisome."_ Alex sighed and pinched his nose.

 **"Yes, that sounds about right given our luck."** the gunman laughed, **"Start with the just-a-little worrisome."**

 _"The Kansai Organization is still on the loose. After the relatively peaceful day we had yesterday, they are bound to try something today. If one of them has a Regalia to spy thoughts, it makes sense to use it now, before the attack. And against me, because after our last fight they probably see me as the biggest threat."_

 **"Speaking from modesty, of course."**

 _"Of course."_

Even with the mental conversation, Alex could see Jude's raised brow and ironic smile.

 **"Ok, leaving your mighty threat status aside, it's a plausible scenario. But then, what is the worse option?"**

Remembering it, the traveler groaned, _"Another person who just received her own Regalia in the form of a Pactio and somehow discovered its secrets. A person, who could try her new artifact in one of her teachers, by chance or not."_

Some seconds passed in silence while the gunman processed the information. Then, the answer was short.

 **"Oh."**

 _"Oh."_ replied Alex.

 _"Oh indeed."_

With the returning of the other voice, Alex regained the composure, _"Vivi, is the barrier done?"_

 _"Of course, who do you think I am?"_ the pride was obvious in her tone, _"I can't block the Will without a preposterous amount of energy, but I can ruin their objective. The next time they try to read your mind, I will amplify my presence so they can only read mine. A little benefit of our bond."_

 _"Wait. Are you really sure about that?"_ the traveler looked concerned. After all, Vivi's mind contained one of the most extended libraries in the multiverse.

 _"Don't worry. Whatever this Regalia is, it can only read conscious, and the firsts layers of unconscious thoughts. My memory and knowledge is safe."_

Alex sighed, if she was sure, he would trust her. She was a troublemaker and very childish sometimes, but with something serious like this she was quite reliable.

 _"I will trust you on this"_ Alex nodded, relaxing at last, " _Well, now that this is kind of fixed, we still had a pending conversation."_

 **"If you are talking about the plan for today, I think we left the entire thing sorted out. But, may I ask a question about it?"**

Alex blinked, confused by his tone and the formality, _"Sure?"_

 **"Ok, then..."** Jude took a big breath, **"WHY THE HELL IS ALWAYS VIVI THE ONE SUMMONED AND WANDERING AROUND!?"**

The Traveler put his fingers in his ears by reflex, even if the voice was only in his mind. While he recovered from the sudden shout, it was the protagonist of the question who answered.

 _"Because I am his favorite and he loves me, obviously."_ she said with the smuggest tone she could afford.

 _"Obviously_ not _."_ Alex replied while massaging his temples, _"It's Vivi because they already know her, so I don't have to explain how I have another legendary, living artifact. Besides, Vivi is the only one of you that can keep her functions as Vitae without being in her artifact. You know that."_

Jude only grunted what could be pass as a confirmation and left the connection. Alex got a bit worried. It was true, he usually choose Vivi when he had to summon one of them. Maybe the others felt neglected? Or claustrophobic in their artifacts? Damn, he had never wanted them to feel encaged.

 _"Don't mind him."_ the librarian stopped his train of thoughts when she felt his worry, " _He actually doesn't care about being summoned or not, neither Ash nor Sora for that matter. He is only sore because he bet last night that you would keep me grounded for a whole day. I knew you would need me for something, so obviously I took the bet. And now I have a butler for a week!"_ she finished with a devil laugh.

Alex sighed in relief, _"That's good to hear. Well, except for Jude. Being your butler is probably a worse punishment that my scolding."_ he finished with a snort.

 _"I think you underestimate your scolding ability a little too much."_ Vivi deadpanned, he knew even without seeing her, _"Besides, I will be good with him... more or less."_

Now Alex could feel the mischievousness emanating from her and couldn't help but laugh a little. That reminded him of something.

 _"Before we finish, I... Ah, well. I- Thank you, Vivi. For earlier."_

Inside her infinite library, the librarian blinked. It wasn't uncommon for Alex to thank them about something. But the tone he used, the emotion...

 _"It was nothing, Boss. After all, I can't leave you worrying about something that doesn't matter. You have enough problems in that little head of yours."_

Alex chuckled at that, _"Yeah, but... I don't mean only about Jude."_

In her defense, Vivi only needed a second to understand him and remember the last night. Then, a fond smile appeared in her face, _"You are welcome, Alexander. You are always welcome."_

The two remained in silence after that, enjoying the feeling for some seconds. After all, Alex thanking her about _that_ , or Vivi using his full name instead of a silly pet name, wasn't something that happened every day.

Only on very special occasions.

It was Vivi who broke the silence eventually, _"But try to laugh a little more, ok? It would make my job a lot easier."_

Alex smiled, _"I will keep it in mind."_

With a mental nod, the librarian left the connection. Now Alex was alone, looking at the ceiling of his room. He really was grateful for Vivi's efforts. After all, he had changed the day he lost _her_ , but thanks to Vivi and the others he was recovering. Little by little. And he thanked them for that, because when he finally save _her_ , he wanted to be the man who she had known.

The Traveler sighed and drop to the floor, lying on his back. It would be a long day, and he still didn't know if the mind reader was Nodoka or not. Not talking about the very _bad_ feeling he had in his guts. But nothing of those mattered. He would protect them all.

He was their teacher after all.

* * *

After the conversation about the Pactios and its artifacts, the group had separated to get ready for the free time. Negi wanted to use it to deliver the letter, so he had agreed with Asuna to meet outside the hotel. This way, they could avoid the rest of the students. Kazumi had wanted to accompany them, but after a _long_ talk from Alex, Asuna, Tetsuna and even Kaede, she had given up.

Negi was very grateful for that.

Then, Alex had said he wouldn't go with him. That had worried the little mage a bit, but the man had explained it was more probable Konoka would be the one attacked, so he would help with her protection. After thinking a little, Negi had nodded. He was right after all. However, Alex had assured him he would send someone with them.

"Well, my little Negi-sensei, are you ready for the adventure?"

And that was why he was right now with Vivi.

"Y-yes!-No! I mean... it's not an adventure!" the little mage corrected himself, "We have the duty of delivering the letter."

"Yes, yes, don't worry." Vivi dismissed his distress with a hand, "It's only a little delivery. How hard can it be?" as to answer her, a cold wind blow around them with a ominous sound. Vivi blinked and then shrugged, "Whatever."

After some more walking, the pair arrived at the meeting point with the last member of the group.

"Huh?" Negi looked confused, "Asuna-san should be here. We promised to meet up in th-"

"Negi!"

Stopping his musing, the redhead arrived, breathing a little hard. It seemed she had come running all the way.

"Asuna-san! Wait, why are you tired?" the little mage asked after noticing her panting.

"That damned Pamu!" she answered after a while, "She saw me leaving and told it to the rest! Fortunately, Alex saw it and distracted them so I could leave. But I had to run at full speed so they couldn't follow me." she ended with a tired sigh, more mentally than physically.

"Well, it's seems we encounter problems since the beginning!" Vivi laughed while turning to the train station, "This adventure surely looks thrilling!"

"It's not an adventure!" two voices shouted at the same time.

* * *

Nodoka didn't know what to do. After a while, the group had given up in finding Negi and Asuna. Alex had tried to reassure them, telling them Negi had some duties to do and Asuna was helping him. That had arisen new questions, the ones which their favorite journalist would be proud of, but Nodoka knew there was something else.

After what she had seen that morning and the strange events from the previous night, she couldn't avoid the issue anymore. It was obvious that Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Kaede, Kazumi, Alex and his sister, all of them, knew something the rest didn't. And Nodoka could only think about one possibility.

Magic... or superpowers... or something alike?

It was crazy, but... there were just too many proofs piling up. Objects coming from nowhere, a magical mind-reading book, a pink talking bear and the strange ermine Negi kept always with him. Especially the last one, it was obvious that animal wasn't normal -she had heard it _talk_ several times for crying out loud!

And now she was part of it too... kind of? She had this strange book after all. A-and she was worried. Something was happening, and she knew Negi was in the middle of it. So, Nodoka had decided she would help, she wanted to help, but didn't know how. And even if she knew how to help, she would need to find Negi first, something she didn't know either.

Ok, probably she could find him with the book, but after her first use with her another sensei... she was still afraid. Could people notice her when she used it? Or was something only Alex could do thanks to the voices inside his head? Not that the second option wasn't frightening for its own reasons, but still. If Negi noticed her reading his thoughts, she would die of shame.

Or embarrassment, whichever came first.

Nodoka shook her head, pushing all those thoughts away. If she wanted to help, this was the only way. Negi, Asuna and probably Vivi if what she had read about Alex's mind was correct, were on some kind of mission. She needed to do this to find them. So with a last heavy sigh, she hide herself from the rest and activated her card.

After opening it with nervous hands, Nodoka breathed a last time before muttering, "N-Negi-sensei..."

And nothing happened.

The librarian looked confused at the diary. W-why it hadn't worked?

"Negi-sensei." she tried again without stuttering, but with no results, "Asuna-san?" again, nothing. Nodoka frowned in confusion, "Vivi-san?"

Finally, some words began to appear, as well as a picture of Vivi, Negi and Asuna inside... a train maybe? Without losing more time, Nodoka began to read.

~ _It seems Asuna is more fond of the little guy than what she let see. Well, it's good for them to be in a good mood! Especially when we are infiltrating the enemy base, disguised as the Kagabiko Sanctuary, no less. Really, why organizations always hide in temples and the sort? It's like all share a fetish of-_ ~

~ _..._ ~

~ _..._ ~

~ _Woah, I was sure you will try again to read Alex's mind. But to target_ me _? Bold and unexpected, I will give you that. And now if you are so kind to wait until I can trace you-_ ~

Nodoka close the book with a squeal. She looked quickly to her sides, checking no one had heard her. After a second, she sighed and tried to calm her pulse. Well, now she knew where they were, but she had been almost caught... again.

New rule, no looking at the minds of Alex or his... sister/friend/second personality? It was too risky.

With that decided, Nodoka looked at her group. After getting sure everyone was distracted, she ran to the train station, a new determination in her eyes.

* * *

Ok, Vivi had to admit it was kind of funny to see the kids running like headless chickens.

After freaking out a little about the mind reader, she finally had rationalized it didn't matter because they should know by now they were going to deliver the letter. However, Vivi had still been a little shocked about the experience for a while, but she had it under control when they arrived to the enemy base.

Besides, if Alex was right they didn't have to worry about it.

Then, after the initial infiltration, the group had been running enough to know something wasn't right. Through some tests, they finally noticed they had been trapped in a infinite kind of dimension, resetting the space each time they got to the border. Probably, Vivi should have told them about the trap when she first noticed it, way before they entered it, but she had wanted to see how they would deal with it.

So far, their approach seemed to consists in running faster than the trap could reset itself... or something.

"W-what's that?" Chibi Setsuna interrupted her thoughts, "A roof? There is a shop over there!"

Vivi blinked. What kind of evil mind left a rest stop in their loop trap?

"I am saved! There is a toilet here!" Asuna shouted before disappearing inside the shop.

"Ah, that explain the desperate running." the librarian half laughed.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"It's no use, Aniki." the ermine shook his head, "It looks like it's just a rest stop."

"Look, there is a vending machine." Chibi Setsuna pointed, "Let's buy something to drink and calm down."

After waiting for Asuna and buying some drinks from the machine, the group relaxed a little. Except the redhead, who was still complaining about the whole issue.

"For now, let's assess our current situation and find a way to break out of here. Vivi, can you do something about it?"

Everyone turned to the woman, who sighed. It was too early to give them the solution. They should try a little harder first.

"I am afraid not. The trap is a little... complex." she really had to suppress a laugh at that thought, "And it's messing with my connection with Alex. So no help from me for now. "

The group sighed in defeat after that.

"C-can't the real Setsuna-san come and help us?" Chamo asked with a bit of hope, but the little clone just shook her head.

"I am sorry, but the enemies are after Ojou-sama too. I can't leave her side... Although, Alex-sensei is here, and Kaede-san is somewhere around." Chibi Setsuna mused, "One of us can come and the others keep protecting Ojou-sama..."

"NO!" Vivi shouted before the girl could talk with Alex, "I-I mean... we had been in the trap for a while, alone. So all the enemies will go for Konoka-san. You can't divide now, it's just what they want. A-and Alex is in full sensing mode for any kind of attack. It's better if we don't distracting him for now."

The little clone pondered a little and finally sighed, "She is right, we can't count with external help. We have to escape by our own means."

The group looked down with the news, but Vivi mentally breathed in relief. If Setsuna informed Alex about the situation, he would force her to resolve it. And it was a good opportunity for the kids to grow. She didn't want them to lose this chance so soon.

"But Vivi-san is right. It _is_ strange we haven't been attacked after all this time." Chamo said with a serious face, "We should go over our combat abilities at the moment. If Vivi-oneesan can't do anything, it's would be just Aniki and Asuna-san."

The mentioned redhead looked a little nervous, munching a sandwich from the machine.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering before, but how much stronger do I get while the contract is active? I mean, am I going to be of any use at all?" she finally asked.

"Ah... let's do a test!" Chamo exclaimed and jumped to a nearby rock, "Now, kick this rock as hard as you can!"

"This one?" Asuna asked, a little insecure, "That looks like it would really hurt!"

"It's ok, just do it." the ermine reassured.

With a final sigh, the girl got ready. After a second, she advanced and kicked the top of the stone... only to hold her foot in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ok, Aniki! Activate the contract!" Chamo continued, ignoring the injured girl.

Negi only nodded and raised his staff, _**"Sis mea pars per centum triginta secundas... Ministra Negii Cagurazaca Asuna."**_

After the light of the spell faded, Asuna stood with some of the light around her. She shuddered a little, not used to the feeling. Vivi looked at them, curious. Learning something new it was always good.

"That faint nimbus around you is magical energy, Ane-san!" Chamo carried on, "Try kicking the rock again. This time, thing should be different!"

Asuna was very doubtful after the first try, but nonetheless she complied... leaving her shocked when she shattered the rock like fragile ceramic.

"Woah..." she kept looking at the destroyed rock.

"You won't lose to any mere human, even if they are a pro wrestler!" the ermine finished with a smug tone.

"This works on a similar principle to the Ki used by the Shinmeiryuu." Chibi Setsuna took over the explication, "The swordsmen of Shinmeiryuu gather the Ki from their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. This Ki is also used for Onmyou techniques."

Chamo nodded and continued, "A Ministra Magi draws magical energy from the mage in order to greatly enhance their physical abilities. As long as Negi-aniki has magical energy, Ane-san can use that power to become super human!"

"And furthermore, that magical energy around your body protect you from attacks." Chibi Setsuna proved it when she attacked Asuna with her little sword. Even being as sharp as a knife, the sword didn't hurt her, "This is why I was confident in Asuna-san's fighting ability the day before yesterday."

"Woah, I-I get it now." Asuna muttered, still looking at her uninjured arm. Then looked at the two little teachers, "What is this 'Ki' and 'magical energy' stuff all about anyway?"

"That would take too long to explain, Ane-san." Chamo said, dismissing the topic.

"But it would be very educational, don't you think?"

The group turned to Vivi, who had been quiet until now. She returned the glance with a big smile.

Chamo blinked, "I mean, sure. It would be good, but it's not an exact science and it would take time."

"Well, we have time after all..." Negi sheepishly pointed, the curiosity clear in his eyes.

The librarian grinned. She didn't need more to start.

"Ok, time for a little class!" everyone looked at Vivi as she began to rub her hands together, "There are a lot of ways to explain supernatural powers and their origin. But talking about all of them would be incredibly _boring_ and we would need, like, two or three weeks of non stopping lectures. So," she put a confident expression, "my little boys and girls, today we will only talk about the Theory of the Three Cores."

"Theory of the Three Cores?" Negi repeated in confusion, an emotion shared by Chamo and Setsuna. None of them had ever heard about it. Asuna just accepted it as something else she shouldn't know.

"Why yes, my little Negi-sensei," Vivi smiled, she couldn't help the tone of patient teacher, "It's one of the more accepted theories and to the day, the most extended too. Well, at least at Alex's... village." she coughed a little, "Anyways, for a quick explanation it's the best option, so let's go with it. And the first step it's to understand the three cores."

The librarian looked at her audience and smiled when she saw she had their full attention.

"The three cores," she continued, "are the base of the theory. According to it, every living being is made of them, coexisting to form the being itself, but separated enough to be independent. And each one gives you one possibility: The body let you move and interact with the world. The mind let you think and understand the world that surrounds you. And finally, the soul let you live and exist, being more than just a bunch of atoms together."

"Wait," Chibi Setsuna interrupted her, "I get body and soul, but mind is basically the brain, isn't it? Shouldn't it be part of the body?" Negi nodded at her question, wondering the same.

But Vivi just shook her head, "Not exactly. It's true that compared to the soul and body, the mind it's a little more... trickier, to understand. It just... _has_ to be. But for now just believe me, explaining it would be a real pain." Negi and Setsuna nodded, albeit still curious, "Perfect. Ok, so moving on, thinking and living are good on their own, but the _really_ good stuff comes when you use two of them together. A perfect resonance between two cores gives the user the power to control and change the reality: mind with soul brings Magic, soul with body brings Ki and body with mind brings Psychic. These three are the basics powers.

"I don't think any of you had heard about Psychic, though. Of the three, is the most rare and usually humans never develop it. The reason is precisely why you asked before, it _is_ very complex to separate the idea of body and mind."

Negi was deep in his thoughts. He had never heard of this theory or that Psychic power. But at the same time, he couldn't help but be curious about it.

"What... what Psychic can do?" the little mage asked with hesitation.

Vivi only smiled at his curiosity, "Let's do a general review, ok? Psychic is the power of mind over matter. To force your will directly over the world around you. Small uses are like moving something without touching it, restricting movement, etc. Strong uses are like agitating molecules to create heat and fire, incrementing a natural force like gravity, etc. That's Psychic, whose quintessence is Manipulation.

"The next one is Ki, a mystical energy born from the resonance between body and soul. As a pure energy, Ki can be molded and used in a myriad of ways. Like Chibi Setsuna explained, you can use it to reinforce your body or fuel mystical arts. Of the three, it's the fastest one, but the most complex as well at higher levels. The more you draw away from its specialty, the harder it becomes to control. That's Ki, whose quintessence is Enhancing.

"Finally, we have Magic, an energy that exists beyond the cores. The resonance between mind and soul only gives us the possibility to use it, not to create it. Everyone has magic inside them, but the real part is around us, flowing like a river driven by the presence of living beings. That's why dead deserts have less Magic around than blooming forests. And when you have enough of it, oh boy, you can do almost everything! Create elements, control the matter, bend the reality to your will... the list is almost endless. However, it has limits as well. And Magic is a temperamental force, so you have to be careful with it. That's Magic, whose quintessence is Creation."

Vivi ended her lecture and nobody made a sound, still trying to process all the information. But the more deep in thought was Negi, still thinking about what the librarian had said. It's true, Magic let him do things that normally would be seen as impossible. But in a fight, Ki was faster. Or he was too slow. The thing was, after his fight against the Shinmeiryuu girl, Negi knew he needed something more to win. But he only knew nine combat spells. He needed more spells, or something else... something...

A flash of a distant night appeared in his mind. A mage overpowering a demon with his bare hands, as if it was nothing.

"Maybe..." Negi mused aloud, "Maybe I can use Magic to reinforce myself?"

The group looked at him. It wasn't a bad idea, and Chamo knew he had been doing a lesser version of it every day, but it could conflict with his style. However, the one who talked first was Vivi.

"Yes, you could do it." she answered, rubbing her chin, "It's a common practice among mages that like to get physical. But for what I know, you don't seem to have any martial training. You can change that with time, of course, but for now you should focus in your spells."

Negi sighed, it seems it wouldn't be so easy. But that gave him another idea.

"Then... could you teach me more spells, Vivi-san? I mean, you said your artifact was a library, so I think that maybe you have some combat spells..."

Vivi blinked at the boy, but even with his hesitation, his eyes were determined. Vivi closed her eyes and sighed. Of course she had combat spells, like thousand and thousand of them, but there was a little problem.

"I have some spells and I wouldn't mind..." Negi's face lighted up with that, "However," he lost the smile, "you can't use them. They are in a language a _little_ complex. Changing them would work, but we would need to work together several days to replicate the feeling. Not a good solution for quick improvement. Sorry."

Vivi gave him and apologetic smile and he nodded, "Don't worry Vivi-san, I should know by now that Magic is too complex to improvise it. It's just... I only have nine combat spells... but I suppose I need some book for new spells. Or a master that-"

Before he could continue, the librarian flicked him in the forehead.

"Auu!"

"What are you talking about?" Vivi asked with a surprised face, ignoring his complain, "Magic is freedom, Magic is imagination, not some kind of ruled art. Yeah, we use spells to control the chaotic force called Magic, but they are only a way to channel the power. You said you don't know a lot of combat spells? So what? Aren't you a genius? Then, why don't you make your own spells?"

Negi blinked, "My own… spells?" he asked, almost to himself. Was it really that simple?

"Well," Chamo began to rub his chin, "It's true, Aniki is a genius in Magic, but even for him creating new spells is a little bit…"

"Nonsense." Vivi didn't let him continue, "Remember this, Magic comes from the harmony between mind and soul. The use of thoughts and feelings to dominate your soul and the reality itself .Spells just evoke a feeling, a path for your energy and the energy of your surroundings to follow and do what you want them to do. If you can figure this feeling out, you can use Magic with whatever spell you want. But more importantly, you can _manipulate_ the path."

Silence engulfed the group after the improvised lesson. The implications of what she had said were big, especially for a little mage who was absorbing her words like a sponge.

"So... I can make my own Magic just by feeling it?"

That was when the librarian realized she had rambled a bit.

"Yeeeeeah, about that…" Vivi looked at her side, scratching her cheek, "Maybe I should talk about the dangers as well. I mean, if you are not careful the changed path can go very _wrong_ and turn your own magic against you or do something you didn't want. Like injuring a person instead of healing them… or destroying you atomic structure instead of making you fly."

The silence returned, but this time with more unease than awe. Negi gulped, some very bad scenarios in his mind after processing the new implications. At first, the idea of creating his very own spells was attractive. If he could create them, he wouldn't be limited in battle. But the dangers were too great to doing it carelessly. If he wanted to create one, he would need a lot of time to prepare it.

For her part, Vivi shrugged. Maybe she had talked a little too much, but she had made sure to fright the kid so he wouldn't try anything in the near future. At least without supervision. Magical synthesis was one of the best advantages of Magic, but one of its worst dangers as well. So if Negi wanted to learn about it, she would be very careful. Maybe she wasn't as dedicated at teaching as Alex, but she respected the role of a teacher as much as him.

That, and the fact that if the kid exploded while trying it, Alex would have her head.

"Magic really _is_ frightening." Asuna muttered, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"It is, indeed. But not as much as the powers born from discordance." the group turned at Vivi and blinked in confusion. She only laugh a little, "What, did you really think that was all? If you can make them resonate, you can also make them definitive contraries. A perfect discordance between two cores gives power as well: mind against body brings Oblivion, body against soul brings Nemesis, and soul against mind brings Void.

"And before you ask, no, I not going to explain them." she stated, a hand held up in a stopping gesture, "I only mentioned them to complete the lecture. The three are great powers, greater that the normal three in the majority of situation, but all of them come with a cost. And that price you had to pay to use them... is simply too much."

For an instant, Asuna saw how Vivi looked at her with a strange expression when she talked about the price. A combination of worry, curiosity and pity, but it had been so fast she couldn't say if she had imagined it or not.

"I... I have a question." the librarian looked at the little Setsuna, who was frowning in concentration, "Vivi-san talked about resonance or discordance between two cores, but... it sounded as if those weren't the only possibilities. Then, are there more powers?"

Vivi mentally grinned, the little swordswoman was good.

"You are really sharp, I will give you that. Yes, there is a final step: The resonance or discordance of the three cores at the same time. The all and the nothing, total harmony and total negation. Those are the quintessence of the **Zen** and the **Nil** , respectively. And they are fundamentally different than the other powers. If you fight against someone who can use one of them, don't bother. Just bend over, put your head between your knees and kiss your ass good-bye."

The tension built by the ominous explanation was broken by the last advice. Negi spluttered and Asuna couldn't help but let out a disbelieving snort. For a while, the group remained in silence, thinking over all what they had learnt. Finally, Chamo spoke.

"Well, that was an... interesting, lecture." he stated while rubbing his chin, "And I had never heard about half of those powers until now."

"Yeah, maybe I went a little overboard with it." Vivi chuckled, "It's not exactly common knowledge, but I think it's something you should know. And now that this is over, we probably should do something about the boy eavesdropping us."

"Oh, so I was noticed?"

The sudden voice was full of smugness, and made Negi and his students look at their surroundings to find the source. It wasn't needed though, because then a huge spider fell from the sky just behind them with a boy on its head.

"A demon spider!?" Chibi Setsuna was the first to speak.

"Weird, isn't it?" Vivi laugh a little, "Boys have the strangest pets nowadays."

That gained her the attention of the boy, "Well, it seems you are not only a know it all, Onee-san. You must have good senses for having noticed me like that."

"Better than what you could imagine." the Vitae replied with a wide smile. She was one of the best sensor you could find, and had detected the boy as soon as they had entered the trap. Him and a little librarian that had entered a bit ago... Mmm, she probably should do something about her too.

"W-was he listening to us all this time!?" Chamo asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I don't care about all the stuff Onee-san said." the boy replied casually, then looked at Negi, "Now that I don't have to hide anymore, I only want to fight with you, mage of the West! Or should I say... Negi Springfield!"

* * *

Alex was confused and a bit anxious. They had gone around all day without any problem. He knew the enemy would be careful after their lose at the train station, but he supposed they would have tried something by now. For the moment, all was quiet and peaceful, and he didn't like it. The more peaceful it was a first, the worse it would be in the end. That, plus the increasingly bad feeling he had since the morning, was making him nervous. Soon, something would happen, and then-

"Alex-sensei!" Setsuna shouted at his side, a worried expression on her face, "We have problems!"

-and then he would be right. God, how he hated to be right sometimes.

After that, the swordswoman began to tell him everything, from the loop trap, the lecture and now the attack of a mage from the Kansai Magic Association. As Setsuna explained, Alex was getting more and more angrier, a little tic in his eye. Finally, hearing how the fight was going, he exploded.

"SHE _WHAT_!?"

* * *

Negi wasn't having a good time, Vivi could tell that.

It hadn't started that way though. After the little boy presentation, a quick reaction from Asuna had destroyed the giant spider with only a hit of her fan. That's had been when things had started to go very bad, very fast. The kid from the Kansai Magic Association resulted to be a close-quarters fighter, and fast enough to interrupt Negi's spells while avoiding Asuna at the same time.

And if that wasn't enough, he was the same who had tried to get to the hotel, and she had felt then he was only half human. The other part was half dog, or half fox, or half wolf... or half something, she hadn't scanned him enough. For now she would assume he was half dog though, going by his animal ears and general aura. But whatever half he had, it made him stronger and faster, not talking about how he was using Ki to reinforce his punches.

In short, they weren't going to win if something didn't change.

Vivi could help them, of course. She losing his connection and powers had only been a little lie, to see how they would react without her help. But maybe right now they _really_ needed her help. But at the same time, she couldn't save them always, and she wanted to give them a opportunity to grow. Mmm... decisions, decisions. Perhaps waiting a little and then-

" _Why the actual_ _ **hell**_ _are you not helping him?"_

Vivi shivered. The voice at the other side of the bond was mad, a promise of a future of pain if she didn't answer. Alex would kill her if he didn't like what she had to say.

But for once, this wasn't a prank.

 _"Yeah, why not help him?"_ she replied with patent irony, _"I mean, you or me will_ always _be with him, saving him from any danger. Why should he bother with trying to defend himself?"_

Her words left a dense silence, the tension palpable through the mental bond. It was a rare event when Vivi could leave Alex speechless, but she was right on this one. Even if he was struggling to accept it.

 _"Vivi..."_ Alex's tone was still strong and sever, but it had lost all the steel of the beginning.

 _"You know I am right, Boss."_ the librarian continued, _"We won't be here forever, and I know you like the kid enough to want him to be safe. So the only way out it's helping him to be strong, strong enough for anything he may face in the future. And you know it."_

She finished with conviction. Vivi rarely won any serious argument with Alex, but this was one of those few times. His need to protect and to guard were fogging his reason, she just have to clear his mind a little.

 _"Setsuna is very worried."_ he replied. Vivi could feel the doubt in his voice, but still not convinced, _"She says Negi can't finish any of his spells..."_

Vivi shook her head with a little amusement, _"Have a little more faith in your colleague, would you? And you should have more faith in me as well. I will intervene before it escalates too much. But experimenting this will be good for him, especially in a controlled environment."_

After some seconds of internal struggle, Alex spoke again, _"Ok, I will trust you on this. I hope I don't have to regret this in the future."_

 _"Thanks a lot, Boss!"_ the woman had a big smile on her face, _"And remember, it's not only him who will be in danger in the future. I know your instincts compels you to protect your students, but they are not usually related to such a dangerous place like the Magic's World is."_

 _"... I will consider it."_

Vivi could feel how he left the connection. Maybe he wasn't very happy right now, but he would thank her eventually. Returning her focus to the fight, it wasn't going good for the little mage. After blocking one of Asuna's strikes, the dog boy connected a heavy blow that made Negi fly a little. Chamo and Setsuna's copy panicked in her shoulders.

Vivi flinched a little when she saw the blood dropping from the kid's mouth. The last punch had trespassed his barrier a little, and with the enhanced force of the dog boy it had had to be painful. The beings at her shoulders wanted to do something, but she stopped them with a hand. She wanted Negi to win by himself, but that didn't mean she would let him suffer a beating.

Time for a little break.

"You should have told us from the start that you were a fighter instead of a mage!" Asuna shouted to their enemy, angry, "And stop just picking on Negi! I am your opponent, you damn brat!"

However, the boy didn't seem very affected by her words, looking only a bit annoyed.

"Whatever. Besides, you were the ones who just assumed it." he replied casually, not caring about her arguments, "And fighting is a man job! I don't hit girls. _Even incredibly strong ones like you, Onee-chan._ " he finished, whispering the last part.

"Asuna-san..." Negi grunted while trying to recover from the last blow. However, that gained the attention of the dog boy. He looked at the fallen teacher and shook his head, almost in disappointment.

"Western mages are no good after all! You are so weak!" he said to Negi with a smug laugh, "I bet your dad, the Thousand Master, wasn't so tough either, you shrimp!"

That hit a nerve in the little boy. Memories of a distant night flooded his mind. He... his _father_ wasn't weak! He- he save them that night! And Negi wasn't going to let the boy badmouth him anymore!

The little mage began to stand again, ready to fight. Seeing this, the dog boy smiled with confidence, but a clear voice interrupted them before they could start.

"Now, now, let's calm a little, don't you think?" Vivi began to walk to the pair with her hands held up in a conciliating gesture, "Speaking in ignorance is indeed a crime, but I think in this case is more bravado than anything else. The boy has yet to know his place in the world."

The boy scoffed at the apparently new opponent, "What are you saying, Onee-chan? I am obviously right. And no matter what you said, I won't fight a girl."

Vivi shifted her head a little, hiding a mischievous grin. The boy was making it too easy.

"Yes, you left you posture quite clear before. You are too manly to fight a woman." the woman paused, giving the boy enough time to look up with a proud face from her affirmation. Then she grinned again, "But I wonder, are you manly enough to wear a ballerina outfit... again?"

She used the most innocent tone she could muster, but the effect was instantaneous. The whole zone fell in silence, only broken by the sound of the wind around the trees and gates. Chamo, Negi and his students blinked in confusion, not knowing what she was talking about. Vivi remained with the same grin from her question, and the boy... He was almost frozen, his dog ears down and his gaze at the infinite, as suppressing a bad memory. Then, _very_ slowly, he turned his head to the woman.

"What... did... you... say..." his tone so blank that it didn't sound as a question. Maybe, it wasn't.

The librarian only grinned more, if it was possible, "Nothing. Just... you were so cute wearing it! And I have photos of course, but it would have been so much better in person!"

The brain of the kid began to restart with a shudder, and it left him almost in panic, "You... ph-photos?"

The smile in Vivi's face was almost splitting it in half, "Yes, but really, it's a shame that the barrier blocks my powers. I had just the color that would go with your eyes!"

The silence returned to the zone. For a second, the boy's brain was still trying to overcome the traumatic memory. The next however, realization hit him as hard as steel bat. His ears lifted and began to twitch, eyes narrowed to the limit and focusing on the woman with almost palpable hate.

"Youuuuuuuuu..." he let out with a guttural sound.

"Yes, me." Vivi replied, changing her grin for an innocent smile, "What, haven't you figured out till now? Tch tch tch, shame on you." she reprimand him while moving her index finger, "It seems eastern mages are no good after all."

The taunt for his previous comment was obvious, but the dog boy was too busy to notice it. In one hand, he had his principles and view of fights. That it was a man job and he would never fight a girl, no matter what. But on the other hand...

A sudden flashback of the night assaulted him. The trees, the sounds, the sudden light, the... ballerina outfit... on him...

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAID FOR YOUR CRIMES!" in an instant, the now rabid dog jumped to Vivi, every rational thought forgotten.

However, before he could land a hit, the woman jumped as well, avoiding him. After landing, the boy looked up at Vivi, who was perched in one of the bamboo trees. Only a foot and a hand keeping her from falling.

"Not bad, not bad. But if you really wanted to do a Jeté, you need to open your legs more. Now," she grinned and jumped to another tree, "let's see if you can keep the rhythm!"

He jumped after her using the trees as platforms as well, his desire of revenge still clouding his mind, "I AM GOING TO END YOU, YOU DEVIL WOMAN!"

"Yes! Jump, jump! Use the ballerina you have inside you!"

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"

After some seconds, the sounds of the jumps began to get quieter and quieter until they couldn't heard them anymore. Still recovering from the experience, Negi, Asuna, Chamo and Setsuna shared confused looks.

"What. Was. _That_?" the first to break the silence was Asuna, not understanding the situation any more than her friends.

"I-I am not sure." Chibi Setsuna mused. After a second she shook her head, "But it doesn't matter. Vivi-san gave us the opportunity to retreat. We need to hide and plan a strategy."

The rest nodded and before he could say anything, Asuna took Negi and ran, carrying him bridal style despite his embarrassment.

Chamo and Chibi Setsuna followed, leaving behind the rest zone... and a certain librarian too engrossed in her reading to notice her surroundings.

* * *

Between the trees, two voices could be heard in the usually quiet place. The first laughing and full of mirth, the second shouting and mad. The angry shouts came from the dog boy, who right now was in a strange balance. On on side, he was cooling off about the ballerina incident. And maybe he had overreacted a little, but his man pride had been poked! However, on the other side, he was getting angrier and angrier about the infuriating woman and _why the hell he couldn't catch her!?_

The laughs came from that very infuriating woman. Vivi was moving fast and using some spells to hide her presence. That, added to her ability to sense everything inside the little loop trap, made almost impossible to the boy to catch her. At the same time, Vivi was keeping him away from Negi and the rest, they would need a plan after all. Although that had forced her to get close to certain presence.

Usually, she would try to avoid her, but there wasn't a lot of space to maneuver . Besides, this way she could confirm a theory.

The aforementioned presence was none other than Nodoka, still reading her magical diary and too engrossed in the book to notice her surroundings. Especially now, with the book telling how Negi and Asuna had escaped thanks to Vivi -even with her strange methods- and now they were discussing what to do.

"Eeeh! A plan to beat that really strong boy!?" Nodoka exclaimed after reading Negi's words, "This is incredible! I want to see what happens next!"

However, her excitement died when she heard something. It was like... like fast jumps. But that meant... s-someone was coming!

"A-abeat!" she said quickly, vanishing the artifact and turning it into a card again.

None a second later, Nodoka heard a laugh close to her, but after looking she couldn't see anyone. Still pondering about the mysterious laugh, a fast shadow came from the trees with fury.

"FOUND YO-eh?" his fury turned to confusion when he impacted against the ground, nothing around him, "Damn it! I was sure I had her... this... time..."

The dog boy began to trail off when he noticed someone else with him, a girl to be exact. A girl, who was looking at him with wide eyes. After some of seconds of awkward silence, he finally noticed she wasn't looking at his face but a little upper, like the top of his head...

Then, his still raised animal ears twitched and he panicked.

"W-ah-I-What are you doing here, Onee-chan!?" he asked very nervous, moving and shaking his hands while hiding his ears, hoping against all evidence she hadn't noticed them, "Y-you can't be here! There was a 'no entry' sign outside, wasn't there?"

For her part, Nodoka couldn't answer eloquently, still processing the events, "Eh... I-I am sorry?"

The kid shook his head, of course she had noticed. He wasn't very worried about all the secrecy and stuff of mages, but his companion were. And if he lost too much time with the girl, he would lost track of Negi. Or worse, of the devil woman. He needed to end this _fast._

"Well, it doesn't really matter." the boy sighed, more relaxed than before, "There's a fight going on around, so it's dangerous to just stand around. I will undo the trap later and let you out, so just sit here like you are told and wait until then."

The boy said it with a smile, one which wouldn't point him as bad, but Nodoka was mentally freaking out. Any doubt about if the boy was indeed the one who was fighting Negi disappeared, he had admitted it in her face!

The animals ears had been a good clue, but she wanted to be sure.

And now what!? Fight him!? She would be dead before getting to regret that obvious mistake. No no no no no, _bad_ idea... but she still had to do _something_. She had decided to help, this was her opportunity! But doing what!? She couldn't do anything, she hadn't anything, she just-

She instinctively clench her hand, noticing the magical card still in her hand. She... she had something. She could do something.

"Well, see you later!" the boy said while staring to leave.

"W-wait!" Nodoka shouted suddenly, the boy stopping and turning to look at her with curiosity, "Um... I... M-my name is Nodoka Miyazaki. What's yours?"

This was it, if she got his name, she could use the diary to help. If not... she hadn't planned so far.

"My name?" the boy wondered confused, then smiled, "Since you told me yours, it would be impolite not to tell you mine. I am Kotarou, Kotarou Inugami!"

And with a last goodbye, Kotarou left running. After that, Nodoka had some problems connecting the bad guy who had been fighting Negi, with the polite boy she had seen. She shook her head, she hadn't time for that. She could help now.

"Adeat!" she shouted with conviction, the magical book appearing in her hands. With a last moment to gather her courage, she ran as well, "Negi-sensei...!"

As she went, Nodoka never noticed a shadow looking at her from above. There, perched on a tree, Vivi smiled after having seen the whole scene.

"Well, that confirm who our mysterious mind reader is. That book surely has a strange feeling around it. And the connection with the Will is strong indeed. Good thing she is with us."

Of course, she thought as well about all the mayhem she could create with such artifact, but that was a topic for another time. Right now, Negi and the rest were moving, so they should have some kind of plan. And now they had some extra help. This could be really interesting.

With a final nod, Vivi began to jump to their general direction. She would remain hidden and see what they had planned. She would intervene again if it didn't work, but she had a good feeling about it. After all, the kid was smarter than he looked, so the librarian was really curious about the plan.

Time to see what the little mage could do.

* * *

Negi was starting to regret his plan.

He had known it had risks. Distracting the boy with Valkyries and arrows from afar, and then using his most powerful spell, wasn't the best strategy. But it _could_ work. The problem was, it left him very open if that final spell, _Fulguratio Abicans,_ didn't defeat the enemy.

And that was exactly what had happened.

But it didn't matter. He had expected it. Now he only needed a opening, a chance for his real plan. Something even more risky because he would need to tank some punches from the boy, and his magical barrier wouldn't protect him forever. But Negi kind of had counted with Asuna's help for the plan. So when the boy trapped with shadow dogs, he knew everything had turned even more riskier.

"A-Asuna-sa-!" he tried to shout to his student, but the dog boy didn't let him. A quick barrage of punches projected him towards the railing, breaking it in pieces.

"Ne-Negi!" Asuna shouted in worry, the dogs keeping her from moving.

"T-this is bad!" Chamo began to panic, immobilized as well by a dog's paw, "There's barely any of Aniki's magic barrier left! If he keeps punching him like that... It will disappear! That means Aniki will be taking the full force of his punches with his bare body!"

"Eh? You mean..." Asuna started, not really sure about the difference.

"His punches are full of Ki!" the ermine began to shake, trying to express the seriousness of the matter, "You saw the power behind them before with the rock, Ane-san! If you are not careful, you won't get off just being seriously injured! You will be DEAD!... maybe..."

But the last part was lost to Asuna, who was close to tears, "No... no way..."

Behind them, hiding in the trees, Vivi saw everything while biting her lip until blood came out. She wanted to give him a chance, but Chamo was right. The kid's punches were strong enough to endanger his life. At this rate, she would have to intervene, but a part of her couldn't stop to trust the little mage.

"Come on... Negi." she muttered while getting ready. If he didn't do anything the next seconds, she would end the battle.

At the fight, Kotarou gave another mighty punch, launching Negi against one of the rocks and cracking it.

"Hahaha! Without their partner to defend them, you western mages are nothing more than insects!" the dog boy boasted while keeping the onslaught at Negi, "You are nothing if you don't have time to chant your incantations!"

Between the punches, Negi dropped his head, blood coming from it and several bruises were visible in his face. He panted with difficulty, opening only one eye, but didn't move. Seeing this, the dog boy snarled and charged at him. Vivi a second away from interfering.

"I have won!" Kotarou proclaimed with force, his fist full of power, "It's time to finish this!"

"NE-NEGI!" Asuna cried in fear.

But before Vivi could intervene or the boy finish his punch, a weak voice surprised them. Weak, but full of power.

 _ **"Sim ipse pars per secundam dimidiam... Negius Springfieldes."**_

The time stopped when, using his now reinforce arm, Negi parried the boy's arm and left him open to any attack. Everyone was shocked, but it was the little mage the more surprised it had work.

Now came the hard part.

Negi took a long breath, getting ready for what he was going to do. In his head, the half second that went in reality was stretched as he gathered his thoughts. Remembering all the plan.

Before coming out, he had already tried the contract with himself -he needed to know if it would work before the actual fight, after all. Using the same principle he always used with Asuna, he had reinforced his body with Magic for half a second. But... it had been more than that. Usually, he wouldn't have noticed it, but after Vivi's explication, he had put more attention. She had explained about the path and the feelings that controlled the Magic. Something very useful, but very dangerous as well.

And she had been right. The feeling of reinforcing his body... it wasn't foreign to him. He had felt it before, and a lot of times. It wasn't something conscious, but from some time ago, he had been channeling Magic through his body. That was why he was faster and stronger than any kid of his age. It was something useful, so he hadn't thought too much about it. But now, it made sense.

So when he had activated the fake contract over himself, it had been like a realization. Now... now he knew the _path._ The path his Magic had to flow to enhancing his body. However, that wasn't enough. The boy was too strong, just a reinforced punch wouldn't be enough, and he didn't know if he would have another chance. He had to take him down with one attack.

That was why he needed to make a powerful punch.

That hadn't been his first idea, of course. The first and more rational plan, had been to punch him and then use again _Fulguratio Abicans_ against him. But... he didn't want to. He wanted to defeat him with his own fists. He knew Asuna would say something like it was his boy spirit talking, but it was more than that.

The Youkai had mocked him, mocked western mages, but especially, he had mocked his father. It was strange, but that angered him more than anything. The Thousand Master wasn't weak. He had come and single-handedly defeated all the demons of that night. With just his Magic and his fists, he had saved him and his sister. And he would do the same.

Negi knew it was dangerous, and others would see it as pointless, but... but if he wanted to find his father, he needed to pass this trial. He needed to be stronger, he needed to beat him, and he needed to beat him like _this_. For him, to go beyond of what he was now.

But to do that, he had to add more power to his punch. He could use his Magic to reinforce his body, but he didn't how much he could before it became dangerous. So, maybe adding another spell to the path? But he hadn't the time to study it, and all the attack spells surely had complex feelings around them. Negi didn't want to mess with those, Vivi's warning still present in his mind.

He _really_ didn't want to disintegrate himself.

That left out any elaborated spell. He needed something more pure, more raw. Not a complex path of emotions and feelings but just one, unique feeling. One feeling of power, of energy getting out like an explosion.

Just... just like...

Just like when he _**sneezed**_.

At the present, only half second later, Negi opened his eyes with an unbreakable conviction. Inside him, he knew the path. Now he only had to add the feeling. And with all his might, he took air suddenly, as if he was going to sneeze.

" _ **Winds of the world, be my own strength...**_ " he chanted in just a second, letting the air out. This time, he didn't need the ancient language or long verses to evoke the feeling. This was _his_ spell. This was _his_ path. This was _his_ feeling.

The dog boy's eyes widened when he felt the amount of energy around Negi, "Oh cra-!"

But he couldn't finish, because a fist surrounded by heavy winds impacted against his chest.

" _ **Aeolus' Breath!**_ "

* * *

For an instant, the time froze. Negi's fist just touching the Youkai body, sinking in his chest little by little. Then, the instant pass and the air exploded, projecting the boy with the force of a hurricane. A strong wind followed him, shaking the ground and trees. The flight continued until he touched the ground again, grinding against the stone and ended impacting one of the gate's pillar, breaking through it.

Kotarou gasped when he finally stopped. His chest was burning and he still felt the pressure from the impact. What... what the heck had that been!? One second, he was beating the western mage. The next, the kid had punched with enough strength to break a wall. Of _iron_. He grunted, trying to breath. He didn't think he had something broken, but his ribs were alarmingly close to.

For his part, Negi was better but not by much. All the hits he had received before finding an opening, the tension of the enhancing and now the intense pain in his arm... To sum up, he didn't know if he could keep fighting after all this... or keep conscious. However, he had done it! He had won with his own strength. And right now, that gave him enough energy to remain firm and ignore the pain.

"How was that!?" he asked to the fallen boy, full of conviction even with the blood coming out from his head and the limp arm at his side, "That's the power of western mages!"

And finally, Vivi was... well, it was hard to impress her but... damn! He had done Magical Synthesis after less than a hour since knowing it existed! That... was... woah. Ok, she _was_ impressed. The boy was more of a genius that what she had thought.

With almost no time to study it, he had understood the path for enhancing the body, but not only that. After stopping the dog boy's blow, he had focused his Magic in his arm and linked the enhancing with an explosion of wind Magic. And with absolute _no_ training on the field. It-it was brilliant! Magnificent!

That didn't meant he wasn't going to have the scolding of his life, though.

So with that thought in mind, Vivi walked to the boy and with no word, she slapped him across the back of his head.

"Auu!"

"Don't complain or I will give you another one." the librarian reprimand him with a serious tone. Giving her usually carefree attitude, Negi closed his mouth. Nodding at that, Vivi took his arm and ignoring his wincing, she began to scan it with a little spell.

Well, it could have been worse. He had fractured bones, torn muscles and sprained ligaments, but all the damage was reversible. It had ended well, but he could have perfectly lost the limb! O-or doing something permanent to himself!

... Ok, aside from death, there was almost no physical injury she couldn't heal with her Magic, but still!

The damage was enough to impede him to keep going in a real fight. She didn't know if it was from the recoil of such force or if he had messed the paths, probably both. But obviously, it was a spell he couldn't afford to use yet. The kid would need to train and study a lot if he wanted to use Magical Synthesis effectively, and by the fire in his eyes it was clear he wasn't going to give up...

God, kids were really dangerous for her nerves.

Vivi sighed and chanted some unintelligible words. The next second, Negi's arm began to glow with a pale light. The kid blinked at that.

"Wha-?"

"I am numbing your nerves and regenerating the damage." she interrupted him, still focusing in his arm, "But I don't want to mess with your system too much, so even if it heal, it will be sore for some hours. And that means no strenuous activities until new order. Understood?"

Negi nodded quickly, "Ah... T-thanks, Vivi-san. But... I thought your Magic didn't work inside the barrier?" he ended with a sheepish smile.

The librarian blinked. Oh, right, she had said that. Vivi cursed internally, she had drop her guard after seeing him injured.

She began to laugh nervously, rubbing her head, "Well, did you see that? It seems I can do it again after you defeated him. Hahaha..."

Negi smiled at that. Even for him, it was easy to see what she had done, "Thanks for letting me fight him, Vivi-san. I-I think I needed it."

She looked at him and returned the smile. She had been worried for a moment that he would be angry with her for the little lie. But it seemed he saw the situation like her.

"You are welcome, but it's better if leave the others out of this. I don't think Asuna-san would be very happy knowing what I did." she whispered, seeing how the others were approaching them, and Negi nodded. Then she remember something, "And... better if Alex don't find out the whole new-spell-and-broken-arm-thing. For our own wellbeing."

 _"Good luck with that."_ a pissed voice sounded in her head. Vivi winced and began to rub his ear in fear. Then she looked at the little floating copy.

Goddamnit, Setsuna!

"Y-You did it, Negi!" the now free Asuna shouted, the dogs confused after their master defeat.

"What the heck was that, Aniki!?" Chamo shouted as well, still recovering from the almost lethal fight, "First, waiting to the last possible moment to stop him and then using that awesome punching spell. It was too much!" the ermine finished, finally breathing in relief. Then, he remembered, "By the way... since when have you know that spell? You never mentioned it."

Negi's eyes widened and began to scratch his neck, "W-well... you see... " he looked to Vivi, asking for help with a nervous glance.

Luckily for him, the librarian wanted to avoid the topic as well, "You two can talk another time. Right now, we have more urgent matters."

Chamo and Asuna nodded, remembering why they were there. But Setsuna could see the what she was doing... and probably why as well. Negi had infused his own body with Magic energy to reinforce it, something very complicated to do on its own, but he hadn't stopped there.

The wind spell at the end had been powerful, she _had_ felt the strong winds. However, it had looked a little... improvised too. And if that was true... had he really tried that Magical Synthesis after what Vivi said? Then, he hadn't just tried a dangerous art with no previous training, but he had tried a dangerous art and _succeeded_ at it with no previous training! What... what kind of genius was her teacher?

Before she could think more about it, Chamo remembered her their situation, "All right! All we have to do now is escape!"

Chibi Setsuna shook her head and left that train of thought for another time, "T-that's right! We have to find a way to get out of here."

Vivi nodded and raised a hand. It was time to break this little, dimensional trap.

"H-HOLD IT!"

The group turned to look at the owner the voice. The dog boy was still on the ground, but slowly standing with a strange aura around him. Vivi narrowed her eyes.

"T-this is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously, "he panted with some trouble, "I will take back what I said before, Negi Springfield, but... it... it's not over _yet_!"

Before their eyes, the boy began to turn into something else. His hair grew into a wild mane and fur covered his whole body. Muscles bulged and claws appeared in his hands and feet. Finally, he looked at them with a feral smile, abandoning his jacket and tearing his shirt to shreds.

"What the heck is that!?" Asuna shouted, shocked by the transformation.

"He transformed into a beast!" Chamo exclaimed in fear, some kind of primordial instinct shouting him to escape.

Vivi only sighed, "Great, now a ballerina _weredog_... Alex isn't paying me enough for this."

Before she could say another taunt to the boy, he jumped and attacked with fury. The group avoided the punch, but it impacted against the ground and made it _explode_. Little rocks kept falling while Negi saw the big crater and the enemy still inside. Ignoring the pain of his arm, he got ready again.

"I-I have no choice..." he murmured as he prepared the spell... only to stop due to a quick chop in his head, "Auuu!"

"What did I say about strenuous activities?" Negi looked at Vivi, still rubbing his head, and gulped when he saw her murderous glance, "So now sit and relax, I will take care of him. And before you complain, you _won_ the fight. Right now he is just being a sore loser."

And she meant it. Negi's punch had been enough to knock out someone of their level, at least if they were human. The boy had remained conscious thanks to his superior body, but that hadn't saved from cracked ribs and probably some internal damage. The transformation had given him enough strength to fight again, but it had a cost.

That kind of forms always put the body under a serious stress. Given his previous state, fighting now could kill him. And Vivi could accept that kind of tactic if this was the final fight of a hero against the forces of evil or something like that. But being the _stupid_ fight it was, she considered it as a even more _stupid_ tactic. And although he was a enemy, he was just a kid and Vivi didn't think he was really _bad._ Only a little... misguided.

So now she had to stop him before the moron broke a rib and punctured something important.

Great.

"Out of my way, Onee-san!" Kotarou growled, "I will have my revenge later, but first I am going to defeat _him_."

"Sorry, but the boy here need rest, and so do you. So if you don't stop right now willingly, I will have toforce you to do it."

The weredog just grinned, "You think? Then," he sprinted, a feral smile in his face, "TRY TO STOP ME!"

Vivi entered a battle stance, ready to receive the boy. However, before he got near her, Kotarou moved to her side at blinding speed. For the Vitae wasn't so hard to follow though, and noticed how he was going to Negi, making her frown. The boy was really focused.

In a instant, she pointed her hand at him, Magic flowing around her fingers as several spells were prepared to stop him. However, something else entered her sight in that instant... well, someone rather than something. And if her face full of determination was anything to go by, she had a plan. A myriad of scenarios were calculated in her mind, and then she made a decision. A complex decision which could be summarized in two words.

Why not?

After all, he could protect Negi if it didn't work. And Alex wasn't the only one who was rooting a little for her.

For his part, Negi was shocked. He couldn't follow the boy with his eyes! He was moving too fast! Was he on his right? On his left? On-

"To your left, sensei!"

Instinctively, Negi jumped to his left, avoiding Kotarou's punch just in time. Processing what had just happened, both kids looked to the source of the voice, Negi finally recognizing it.

"N-Nodoka-san!" saying the little teacher was shocked was an understatement.

"Negi-sensei..." the little librarian was just too happy she had help him to notice the astonished faces looking at her.

"N-N-Nodoka-chan!?" Asuna was the first to recover enough to talk, "Why are you here!?"

"T-that's because... Ah!" before she could answer, something in her book made her return to the fight, "To your right, sensei! Above you! And now a spinning kick from behind, on the right side!"

Chamo, Setsuna and Asuna could only gaped at Nodoka and how every prediction she said was confirmed a second later. Thanks to her, Negi was avoiding the feral boy with ease, but the movement was enough to agitate his arm and made it hurt again.

"Interesting book." a voice murmured behind Nodoka, who turned quickly, startled to see Vivi smiling at her.

"I-I just-" she remembered how the woman had almost caught her before.

"Don't worry, I am not mad or anything." Vivi assured her with another smile, "But both kids should rest, so if you can do something to get us out of here, it would be appreciated."

Nodoka kept still for a second. Then she shook her head and looked at the boys. Yes, there was more important things right now. So she took air, and shouted.

"E-excuse me, Kotarou-kun! How do we get out of here!?"

Even with her usual shyness and politeness, Nodoka's voice was clear and firm. The weredog just looked at her and scoffed, angry.

"What did you say? Are you some kind of idiot, Onee-chan?" he growled, "There is no way I would tell you something like th- eh!?"

After the final surprise and anger, Kotarou's mind finally caught up with the situation. She was a normal person, but she had been reading all his moves! Like, _literally_ reading them. Just like... just... Crap!

After a second, the shy librarian voiced his fears, "H-head East and find the 6th gate from this open area! It seems all we need to do is destroy the runes hidden on the top, left and right sides!"

Everyone gaped again, Chamo completely shocked. Vivi just exploded, laughing to her heart's contents, hands holding her belly.

"Hahahaha! You are really something else, Nodoka-chan! Well then," she cleaned a tear from her eye and pointed to the gates, "What are we waiting for!?"

And then she ran, Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo after her when they recovered from the events. Seeing this Kotarou began to panic.

"Wh-Whaaaat!?" in his confusion, Negi separated from him and jumped on his staff, ready to fly, "Ah! Wait!"

Seeing the situation, Vivi just laughed again, "I take care of the exit! You take care of the girl, Negi-sensei!"

The little teacher nodded and flew to his student, "Nodoka-san!"

Before she knew what was happening, Negi had caught her and was carring her in almost bridal style with and arm. The girl's mind stopped, too many scenarios of princess and knights coming to her. Only a little voice at the back of her head remembering the situation and wondering if she was a blush away from being the first person to suffer spontaneous combustion or not.

Vivi saw it and laughed again, "That girl is really lucky or unlucky, depends on who you ask." she snorted and looked forward again, muttering to herself, "Now, it's good to give the girl some time to shine, but I am Vivi, Vitae of the Traveler. If this little dimensional trap could stop me, I would only embarrass him."

With fiery determination in her eyes, the Vitae lifted and arm, hand pointed to the gate. After a second, a magical circle appeared before her. Then she closed his hand and an impulse of pure power was sent to the barrier. The three charms couldn't hope to endure the assault and just turned to ashes in a flash. Without them, the barrier just shattered like glass under the pressure, showing the exterior.

"WE ARE OUT!" everyone shouted collectively.

"No way!" the weredog cried, still after them.

Hearing him, Nodoka turned to the boy, "U-um... Kotarou-kun. I am sorry!" after all, she had kind of trick him to tell her his name.

"Eh!? No-wait-damn it! I am not going to let you escape!" he shouted, sprinting at them, ready to strike.

The group looked at him with worry, but Vivi put herself between them and the boy, both arm raised and palms aiming at the boy.

"Sorry, but I really need to stop you before you kill yourself." then, incomprehensible words filled with power left her mouth, creating magical circles around Kotarou.

"What th-!?" before he could process what happening, chains went out from the circles at the speed of sound. They wrapped around him, arms and legs completely tied. Then, the chains descended to the ground, restricting more his movements until he couldn't no longer move.

"Yes, that's better." Vivi stated with a nod and began to chant more spells, "So, now I am going to leave you in an isolated space, but don't worry! The clothes had a recovery spell on them and as soon as you are good enough to move, the chains will disappeared and the space will open."

Kotarou just blinked, his fight against his restraints forgotten for a second, "Clothes?" forcing his neck to look at himself, he soon gasped in horror, "No..."

"Yeah, maybe the color don't match as good as I thought, but hey. You can't always be right, can you?"

Because now, linked at the chains in his torso as if they were the same object, the poor boy was wearing a sky blue ballerina outfit.

"DAMN YOUUUUUU!" he claimed to the heavens.

The cry of despair was cut when Vivi closed the dimension. Maybe it was a little cruel of her, but the kid almost killed himself over a stupid fight. She had the right to punish him a little.

And they had got out at least. She smiled at the kids, Nodoka still to flustered to talk but the rest cheering for their victory. Not really needed though, since there was no real danger with Alex and her with them. Although... well, maybe she had been fighting all day a really bad feeling of foreboding, but really...

What could go so wrong with them there?


End file.
